Traerte de Vuelta a la Vida
by beatleing
Summary: Después de una terrible pérdida Ross vuelve a Cornwall adonde tambien encuentra que todo está pérdido. Y el destino también le juega una mala pasada. ¿Habrá algo que lo pueda rescatar de su miserable existencia? Una enfermera peliroja quizás lo ayude a volver a la vida... Esta es una versión moderna de Romelza, en español por ahora...
1. Chapter 1

PARTE 1

Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, al igual que su auto. Ross manejaba a toda velocidad su BMW por las carreteras de Cornwall, ni siquiera sabía adonde iba. Hacía menos de una hora su mundo se había destruido por completo. Ese día había regresado de América, había estado allí durante cuatro meses acompañando a su padre enfermo. Habían gastado buena parte de su fortuna para pagar el tratamiento de Joshua pero al final no había dado resultado. En el último año la enfermedad lo había consumido y, aunque el se había rehusado a prolongar la agonía con ese tratamiento, Ross había insistido y no había querido cambiar de opinión y lo había acompañando en el viaje, descuidando la empresa, su casa y evidentemente ahora, su relación con Elizabeth.

Ross había estado saliendo con Elizabeth durante casi dos años, aunque se conocían de toda la vida. "La joven que por fin hizo sentar cabeza a la oveja negra de la familia", había escrito un titular. Y no estaban muy equivocados. En estos últimos y oscuros meses sus conversaciones con su novia eran lo que lo habían mantenido cuerdo. Llamadas por Skype por las noches, chats por whatsup cuando estaba en la clínica junto a su padre. Elizabeth era la única que lograba sacarle una sonrisa. En uno de sus momentos de lucidez su padre le había dicho que lamentaba no haber podido hablar con el padre de Elizabeth para pedirle la mano de su hija para el. Joshua a veces podía ser muy anticuado, pero Ross sospechaba que a Elizabeth no le habría disgustado la idea de que se tomarán tantas molestias por ella. "Lamento no haberte dejado más para que puedas conquistar a la chica Chynoweth", le había dicho en otra ocasión. Pero el ya había conquistado a Elizabeth, o eso creía el y Ross le dijo a su padre que no debía preocuparse. En la última noche de vida de Joshua Poldark, el viejo hombre abrió sus ojos de repente. Ross dormía incómodo en un sillón a su lado, sólo la luz de la luna que entraba débilmente a través de la persiana y las luces de los aparatos de los que la vida de Joshua dependía iluminaban la sala. "Ross", sólo hizo falta que lo llamara una vez y Ross estuvo a su lado. "Creo que me iré con tu madre, ya me he demorado mucho y debe estar esperándome. Ross, encuentra una buena chica con quien compartir tu vida y no la dejes ir…" Ross, con un nudo en la garganta volvió a repetirle que no se preocupara por él, que él ya la había encontrado. "Encuéntrala…"

Joshua murió esa madrugada, Ross sostuvo su mano durante toda la noche. Al día siguiente, para despejar su cabeza salió a caminar por las ruidosas calles de Nueva York y sin darse cuenta acabó en la puerta de Tiffany's. Su tarjeta de crédito probablemente estallaría, pero Elizabeth no se merecía nada menos que eso. Un rato después Ross volvió a la calle con una bolsita celeste y un ridículamente caro anillo adentro. Ahora el anillo aún estaba el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, al menos le habían evitado hacer el ridículo completamente y no había llegado a pedirle matrimonio. Elizabeth no había visto el anillo, ya tenía otro en su dedo. Al principio no comprendió que era lo que ella estaba haciendo en Trenwith, quizás había ido allí para esperarlo, pero Ross no había avisado a nadie cuando regresaría. Había decidido pasar por la casa de su tío de vuelta del aeropuerto en el camino, pensó que así la visita sería más corta y podría pasar los próximos días en Nampara sin ser molestado. Fue la cara de Verity la que lo advirtió de que algo sucedía, algo más que el duelo por su padre. Estaba roja como una manzana. Ross se dio cuenta entonces de que Francis también actuaba extraño y fue entonces cuando notó el anillo en la mano izquierda de Elizabeth. De repente Verity desapareció de la habitación y su tío Charles se acercó a el y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Debes actuar como un caballero, hijo." Ross no podía recordar cuáles fueron exactamente las palabras ni quien las había dicho, pero en los minutos siguientes se enteró de que Elizabeth estaba comprometida con su primo Francis, que su relación había comenzado hacía un tiempo y que Elizabeth estaba ahora embarazada de dos meses. Ross no creía haber reaccionado muy caballerosamente. Gritos e insultos habían sido repartidos por doquier, ni un tapete se había salvado de ser insultado. Su pecho le ardía y sus ojos también, Ross tenía que irse de allí antes de que se pusiera a llorar como un niño. En un momento se encontró cara a cara con Elizabeth y con la voz entrecortada le preguntó "Estos meses, ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Como podía haberlo hecho? Con todo lo que estabas sufriendo…"

"Pues gracias por tener tanta consideración." Prácticamente le gritó en la cara y se fue de la casa.

Y ahora Ross manejaba a toda velocidad por una carretera rural, estaba oscuro y sus ojos aún le ardían. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho tal cosa? Engañarlo durante meses, y nada menos que con su primo. La relación con Francis nunca había sido la mejor, principalmente porque sus padres incentivaban su propia competencia a través de ellos, lo habían hecho desde que eran pequeños, pero en el fondo siempre había existido un silencioso aprecio entre los primos de sangre. ¿Pero esto? Esto no podría perdonarselo jamas. Lo había hecho un cornudo, lo había convertido en un hazmerreír. ¿Y Elizabeth? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de sólo pensar en ella. ¿Acaso el se había confundido tanto al pensar que ambos querían lo mismo? ¿Acaso no habían hablado de compartir la vida juntos? La ira lo abrazo por completo, que imbécil había sido… Ahora no tenía nada, ni prometida, ni padre, ni familia. La empresa estaba casi en bancarrota y seguramente su hogar estaría cayéndose a pedazos después de meses de descuido. Tal era su aflicción que Ross no vio la luz roja del semáforo, ni tampoco vio el camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad al cruce de calles. Cuando escuchó la bocina las fuertes luces ya iluminaban su pálido rostro. Luego todo fue oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

Demelza estaba de guardia la noche del accidente. Generalmente no trabajaba por las noches pero una compañera le había pedido que la cubriera y a Demelza le vedrían bien las horas extras, apenas si llegaba a cubrir todos los gastos que tenía con un sueldo de enfermera. Estaba en la sala de descanso ojeando una revista de decoración cuando sonó el alerta de emergencia. Al momento Dwight se asomó a la puerta y le dijo que se preparara para cirugía. Al parecer, Dwight le informó mientras esperaban junto a la puerta de la guardia a que llegara la ambulancia, un accidente de tránsito había ocurrido. Era extraño en esa zona donde no había casi nada de tráfico y menos a esas horas. Quizás alguno de los conductores se había quedado dormido, pensó Demelza. El paciente, continuó diciendo Dwight, había sufrido una grave contusión en la cabeza. Al parecer un camión lo había arrollado y su cuerpo había salido despedido de costado y la ventanilla del acompañante se había hecho añicos en su rostro. El cinturón de seguridad había impedido que saliera expulsado del auto completamente. "Tuvo suerte entonces", comentó Demelza.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y Dwight, Demelza y otro médico salieron al frío aire vespertino a esperarla. Estuvo frente a ellos en un momento y de repente todo cobro un frenético movimiento. Los paramédicos abrieron las puertas traseras del vehículo y Demelza se puso manos a la obra ayudando a bajar la camilla y sosteniendo y apretando en rítmica frecuencia la bolsa de oxígeno que estaba conectada a la mascarilla que daba vida al hombre que agonizaba como resultado de tal brutal accidente. Mientras recorrían el estrecho e iluminado pasillo rumbo al quirófano, Demelza bajó su vista un momento hacía el rostro del hombre. Estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, al parecer tenía un corte que iba desde el borde de su ojo izquierdo y llegaba hasta su barbilla. Tendría suerte si no había perdido el ojo. Su frente era un masijo de sangre y pelo, su cabello rizado y más negro que la noche le llegaba a los hombros. "Masculino. 31 años de edad. Era el conductor del auto, se dio el rostro contra la ventanilla y la cabeza contra el techo, posible contusión cerebral. Sus piernas quedaron enganchadas en el cinturón de seguridad, tiene al menos dos fracturas en la pierna derecha adonde el camión choco a su auto." Uno de los paramédicos dijo mientras todos corrían al lado de la camilla.

"¿Nombre?" pregunto Dwight.

"Ross Poldark, de acuerdo a su licencia."

"¿Ross Poldark?" repitió Dwight sorprendido y desvió por un instante su mirada al rostro del hombre que yacía en la camilla. Demelza volvió a observarlo también, su cara ya estaba casi desfigurada por la hinchazón. "¿Lo conoces?" pregunto el paramédico. "Algo así. Fuimos juntos al colegio." Demelza volvió a observar detenidamente a Dwight, pero su rostro ya había vuelto a ser el del profesional cirujano, concentrado en su trabajo. Una vez en quirófano, los paramédicos llegaron hasta la puerta, ella y el otro médico pasaron al hombre de la camilla hacia la mesa de operaciones. Mientras el Dr. Enys se preparaba y Ross era conectado a las máquinas que lo asistirán ahora, Demelza se encargó de limpiar cuidadosamente la herida de la cara. Sería lo primero que operarían. Mientras lo hacía, Demelza creyó ver los ojos del hombre pestañar por un momento, no sería la primera vez que ocurría, eran las drogas haciendo los primeros efectos en el cuerpo. Demelza bajo su cabeza por un instante hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de sus oídos. "Ross, todo estará bien. No tienes porque preocuparte. Estas en buenas manos." Le susurró y luego le rozó ligeramente los dedos con los suyos y volvió a su trabajo.

Mientras Demelza estaba ocupada limpiando la herida y el anestesista preparaba el anestesia, Malcolm, el otro médico residente se acercó con unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar la ropa de Ross Poldark metódicamente. Los pantalones ya estaban bastante rotos, al menos del lado de la pierna herida. Luego fue el turno de la remera, la campera de cuero había llegado en una bolsa junto al resto de sus posiciones y había quedado tirada en la entrada al quirófano. Demelza ayudó a Malcolm a mover lentamente el cuerpo para quitarle los jirones de ropa. Ahora Ross se encontraba desnudo sobre la mesa, Demelza se apresuró a limpiar las nuevas manchas de sangre descubiertas en su cuerpo. Pequeños cortes y raspones desparramados en sus brazos y piernas que Demelza desinfecto y vendo. Le pareció que Ross Poldark era un hombre que debería de hacer mucho ejercicio a juzgar por los bien definidos músculos que ahora comenzaban a tornarse violetas y llenarse de moretones. Cuando Dwight ingresó al quirófano Ross ya estaba limpio y cubierto por una sábana. Malcolm, que había estado inspeccionado al paciente, le informó que aparte de la herida en el rostro y la pierna, también le parecía que podía tener fracturado el radio del brazo derecho. Los aparatos indicaban que sus signos vitales eran débiles pero estables.

Dwight decidió que primero lidiaría con el rostro y luego le harían estudios, radiografías de todo el cuerpo y una tomografía de la cabeza. Demelza permaneció en el quirófano asistiendo a los doctores durante la cirugía. Casi una hora más tarde y la mitad del rostro de Ross Poldark estaba cubierto por vendas. Demelza permaneció junto al paciente mientras lo llevaba de un lado al otro de la clínica realizando los estudios. Las radiografías confirmaron que efectivamente, Ross tenía una doble quebradura en la pierna y que tendría que volver al quirófano. Además, uno de sus huesos en su brazo derecho estaba fisurado por arriba de la muñeca. Tendría que usar un cabestrillo durante por lo menos un mes. La buena noticia era que no había ningún daño en algún órgano vital ni en la cabeza, sólo una leve contusión superficial que se iría en unos días.

Dwight programó la cirugía de la pierna para el día siguiente al mediodía, y decidió que Ross permanecería sedado durante un día más y entonces volvería a evaluar la situación. Demelza acompañó a Ross a la sala de cuidados intensivos, era mejor que pasara la noche allí, por precaución. Dwight aguardó en la clínica durante un largo rato más, en caso de que la familia viniera, pero nadie lo hizo. "¿Se habían vuelto a ver? Desde el colegio, quiero decir." Le pregunto Demelza mientras esperaban. "No. Lo volví a ver una vez, pero de eso fue hace años. Nuestras vidas tomaron caminos muy distintos." Fue todo lo que le dijo. Luego se fue a su casa a descansar y le aconsejó que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero Demelza permaneció en el frente durante buena parte de la madrugada. No fue hasta que llegó Caroline que Demelza se enteró quien era su paciente.

"¿Ross Poldark? ¿No te suena para nada?" Demelza negó con la cabeza. Caroline luego procedió a sacar su celular y buscar en varias páginas hasta que dio con el artículo en línea que buscaba. La página era Cornwall Gossips, fuente de todos los chusmeríos locales. En la foto se veía a un apuesto joven, una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, barba de un par de días, una botella de cerveza en su mano y lentes oscuros aunque se veía claramente que era de noche. Su otra mano la llevaba enlazada con la de una hermosa mujer que caminaba detrás de él. Pelo color café, labios carnosos y altos pómulos. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero bien apretados que marcaban sus curvas, tacos aguja y un top de diseñador que debería de costar más que lo que Demelza ganaba en todo un mes. El artículo era del año pasado, el título decía "Ross Poldark y Elizabeth Chynoweth, la joven que por fin hizo sentar cabeza a la oveja negra de la familia."

"Este Ross Poldark." Dijo Caroline. "Su familia ha estado en Cornwall por generaciones. Originalmente eran dueños de minas, ahora explotan las tierras adonde estaban. Complejos hoteleros en la costa, condominios. De verdad Demelza, ¿acaso vives en un termo?" Caroline dijo en broma cuando a su amiga no le sonaba nada de lo que ella decía.

"Sabes que no presto atención a esas cosas, no tengo tiempo."

"Si si, lo sé. Bien, ya vete y descansa un poco. No te preocupes, yo lo mantendré a salvo por ti."

"Ja ja" Demelza dijo irónicamente.

"Dale un beso a la niña por mi."

"Lo haré. Nos vemos en un rato." Había sido una larga noche y Demelza no veía la hora de acostarse a dormir en su cama. El apellido Poldark no le sonaba para nada.


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE 3

Cuando Demelza regresó a la clínica más tarde esa día ya tenía una mejor idea de quién era Ross Poldark. Había pasado un buen rato mirando de la pantalla de su teléfono los resultados de la búsqueda en Internet. No que ella fuera una chismosa o que fuera algo que hiciera habitualmente, pero ese hombre había despertado cierta curiosidad en ella, quizás por la reacción que Dwight había tenido cuando se enteró de quién se trataba, o por la forma en que los ojos de Caroline chispeaban cuando le hablé de él, como si se tratara de una celebridad. Bien, si se trataba de una celebridad no había ganado su fama por nada bueno. Lo primero que arrojó la búsqueda fue la página de negocios de la familia Poldark. Efectivamente el negocio familiar eran los bienes raíces, el desarrollo de entendimientos inmobiliarios en lo que antes eran las tierras que explotaban con la minería. Demelza ahora estaba segura de haber visto algunos de sus edificios cerca de la costa, aunque no estaba muy segura de si embellecían mucho el paisaje natural y tranquilo de Cornwall. El jefe de la familia y CEO de la empresa era Charles Poldark. La información estaba acompañada de una foto, era un hombre bastante mayor. Se lo veía acompañando por dos jóvenes de pie detrás de él, un hombre y una mujer. Francis y Verity Poldark, decía el pie de la foto, herederos del imperio. En ningún lado hacía referencia al resto de la familia. Clickeando en otra página otra imagen del hombre morocho apareció en la pantalla, era de hace algunos años, Ross Poldark parecía casi un adolescente. "La oveja descarriada", decía el título. La imagen había sido tomada a altas horas de la noche, o muy temprano por la mañana. Ross tenía una botella de J&B bajo su brazo y estaba obviamente borracho. Dos jóvenes rubias, de taco alto y minifaldas excesivamente cortas lo acompañaban. En otra foto tomada de atrás, el las tomaba por debajo de la cintura. La nota explicaba un poco más la historia de la familia. Charles tenía un hermano menor, Joshua Poldark, padre de Ross. Al parecer su parte de la herencia familiar no había sido tan generosa y gran parte Joshua la había despilfarrado en los '70, cuando el mismo tenía edad para salir de juerga. Su comportamiento había causado fricciones con su hermano, quien era el que llevaba adelante el negocio familiar y Charles le había dado un ultimátum que Joshua no aprovechó. Para esa rama de la familia las cosas mejoraron cuando Joshua se casó con Grace, madre de Claude y Ross. Juntos abrieron un pequeño local comercial, que luego se convertiría en una cadena de pequeños supermercados. Grace era querida por todos a quienes conocía y así la relación entre hermanos volvió a ser armoniosa. Pero tras la muerte de su esposa y su hijo mayor, el cuidado de la empresa y de su hijo fue demasiado para Joshua y este volvió a sus viejas andanzas. "Judas! Que terrible" Demelza se dijo a sí misma. Ross, el artículo continuaba, heredó las mañas de su padre y está causando grandes dolores de cabeza a su tío. Borracheras, peleas en bares, más de una vez su tío ha tenido que pagar la fianza para sacar a su sobrino de la comisaría. En otra página con una nota más reciente se hablaba de que debido a la enfermedad que aquejaba a su padre, Ross Poldark era quien estaba a cargo del negocio de los supermercados. El autor del artículo no parecía tener mucha fe en el. En el último año había varias notas en la página local de chismorreo adonde se lo veía acompañado de su novia, Elizabeth Chynoweth. Ya con unos años más, Ross parecía haber madurado y se lo veía muy serio. Demelza había dejado el artículo más reciente para el final, en el se informaba del fallecimiento de Joshua Poldark. Había ocurrido en Estados Unidos, adonde había viajado junto a su hijo para someterse a un tratamiento que no había dado resultado. La nota era de la semana pasada.

"¿Alguna novedad?" preguntó a Caroline mientras se preparaba para realizar su primera ronda.

"Nada nuevo. Poldark sigue estable, aunque más violeta. Es una pena que de arruine tan bonito rostro."

"¡Caroline! ¿Su familia ya ha venido a verlo?"

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

"¿Acaso no se habrán enterado?"

"Dwight habló con su tío esta mañana. La policía ya se los había informado."

"¿Y a la novia?"

"¿Acaso tienes el teléfono de la familia Chynoweth? Si no se enteró aún lo hará pronto. En Twitter ya está dando vueltas la foto del auto destrozado, seguramente estará aquí de un momento a otro."

Pero nadie estuvo allí para verlo ni preguntando por su salud en las primeras horas de la tarde. La operación de la pierna se demoró durante varias horas, Ross tardaría un tiempo en volver a caminar normalmente pero con rehabilitación y ejercicios Dwight creía que no habría secuelas. Su rostro estaba muy inflamado y Demelza se encargó de quitar las vendas para limpiar la herida y luego volverlas a colocar. Definitivamente le quedaría una buena cicatriz.

Por la noche, Demelza se encontró con una joven deambulando por los pasillos de la clínica. Era bajita y de pelo oscuro, sus cachetes redondeados y pequeños ojos estaban colorados y mostraban gran preocupación. Demelza la reconoció por la foto que había visto en Internet, era la prima del hombre, Verity creía recordar era su nombre.

"Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarle?" – la joven pareció sorprendida.

"Oh… si. Estoy buscando la sala de cuidados intensivos." Dijo en un dulce tono.

"Lo siento, pero me temo que el horario de visitas ya ha terminado. Si quiere puede regresar a mañana a las…"

"Por favor, verás, mi primo ha tenido un accidente. Yo no me he enterado hasta hace un rato. Nadie ha venido a verlo. Su nombre es Ross Poldark."

A Demelza casi se le partía el corazón de pena al verla, estaba realmente angustiada. Sabía que no estaba permitido que los pacientes recibieran visitas fuera del horario correspondiente, pero Demelza realmente sentía pena por ella y por el también, que había pasado todo el día sólo.

"Sígame. Le pido que no le diga esto a nadie, podría meterme en problemas."

"Oh gracias! Gracias! No le diré a nadie."

Demelza guió a Verity hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos. "Aún está sedado, para poder controlar su evolución." Le dijo. "A tenido dos operaciones, pero se está recuperando favorablemente. Le pido que trate de hacer silencio en la sala."

Luego de caminar junto a varias cortinas, Demelza levanto la que correspondía a Ross Poldark y dejo pasar a su prima cerca de la cama. La cara de la joven se distorsionó de dolor al verlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar su llanto. Demelza la tomo por los hombros y se acercó a ella hablando bajito. "No está tan mal como parece. La mayoría de los golpes fueron superficiales, sólo la pierna y el brazo están quebrados pero se mejorará."

"¿Y la cabeza?" preguntó Verity horrorizada al ver el rostro inflamado y violáceo y parcialmente cubierto por gasas.

"Una contusión menor. Tiene un gran corte en la mejilla, pero tuvo suerte de que no tocara el ojo."

Verity permaneció junto a su primo por unos momentos más, tomando su mano. Beso sus nudillos antes de irse.

"Muchas gracias por dejarme verlo… Demelza." Verity le dijo una vez que estaban de vuelta en el pasillo, leyendo la plaquita que Demelza llevaba colgada de su pecho con su nombre.

"No hay por qué. Puedes hablar con el doctor Enys mañana en el horario de visitas del mediodía…"

"Oh… yo, yo no creo que pueda venir durante el día. Quizás, quizás podría dejarte mi teléfono y tú podrías mandarme un mensaje con cualquier novedad. Siento pedirte esto, pero, pero mi familia… es una situación delicada…"

¿Y qué más delicado que un grave accidente de auto con un hombre inconciente en un hospital? Pensó Demelza. Pero la joven se veía realmente afligida. "Seguro." Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE 4

Ross estuvo inconsciente dos días más. Dwight prefirió esperar a que el pequeño hematoma en su cabeza desapareciera por completo antes de moverlo a una habitación común y quitarle los sedativos. Ross se despertó lentamente, sus ojos pestañaron hacia una claridad encandilante. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Un sordo gruñido salió de su garganta. Sólo veía luz. La luz del camión a su lado apareció en su mente, Ross abrió más los ojos e intentó hablar pero no sabía que decir. El camión estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su impacto contra su cuerpo. Algo se movía a su alrededor, seguramente estaba muerto. De pronto algo se interpuso en su campo visión y tapó la luz. Ross trató de enfocar la vista, la imagen era borrosa. Un rostro dulce de piel blanca y cabellos rojos se materializó ante él. Un ángel. "Ross, estás muerto." Pensó. Pero el ángel comenzó a tener más rasgos. Mejillas redondeadas y ojos verdes. Labios color carmín y el cabello atado en un colita a un lado de su cabeza. ¿Acaso los ángeles se sujetaban el pelo? "Ross, Ross ¿Puede oírme?" Escuchó que el ángel decía, pero Ross no tenía fuerzas para contestarle y volvió a dormirse. Demelza estaba controlando el suero de Ross Poldark cuando escuchó un leve gruñido, estuvo a su lado en un momento, recién estaban comenzando a quitar el medicamento que lo mantenía dormido, pero aún así era pronto para que despertara. Como era de esperarse, volvió a dormirse.

Demelza había mantenido al tanto a Verity Poldark, aún no entendía porque nadie de su familia lo visitaba. Verity le había dicho que la noche siguiente podría ir a verlo, que le era imposible ir durante el día. Ya no habría tanto problema, una vez fuera de terapia las normas para las visitas no eran tan estrictas. Aún así sería bueno de hablara con el Dr. Enys en persona, le dijo.

Durante los últimos tres días Demelza había pasado buena parte de su horas de trabajo junto a Ross Poldark. Era el paciente que requería más cuidado de todos los que estaban en su piso y Dwight le había pedido que cuidara bien de él, no que ella descuidara a los demás pacientes, pero al ser Ross una persona con cierto interés público y, Dwight le había dicho en voz baja, su familia ha sido muy generosa con la clínica en el pasado. Pues a su familia no parecía importarle en absoluto la salud de Ross, pero aún así ella se esforzó en su trabajo. Era un requisito indispensable para ejercer su profesión no sentirse cohibida – ni atraída – por los pacientes, pero Demelza no podía evitar admirar el cuerpo de Ross Poldark. Principalmente cuando debía bañarlo o, mejor dicho, pasar una toalla húmeda por todo su cuerpo. Ahora que la hinchazón de los moretones había comenzado a reducirse, todo lo que sentía bajo sus manos era su piel tersa y sus firmes músculos. Por supuesto que no todas sus tareas eran placenteras, pero Demelza hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ellas. También había comenzado a pasar sus momentos de descanso en su habitación, había dejado algunas revistas en unos de los cajones que había de la sala y el libro que estaba leyendo. Demelza se preguntó si qué tipo de libros le gustaría leer a él.

En la cuarta noche que Ross pasaba internado el Dr. Dwight Enys decidió que era hora de despertarlo. Demelza estaba de pie detrás de él, hacía una horas que ya le habían dejado de dar los sedantes. "Ross. ¿Ross? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sabes adonde estas?" preguntó el doctor con voz clara. Ross decidió que no estaba muerto. Una voz resonaba en su cabeza, llamándolo. Lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en la pierna, un cosquilleo que comenzó en su pie y subía hacia su cintura. Quiso moverla pero no pudo hacerlo. Eso le hizo abrir los ojos. Ross se encontró con un hombre en bata blanca parado junto a él. Su rostro le parecía familiar. "Buenas noches, Ross. Soy el doctor Dwight Enys. Estás en una clínica, ¿Me comprendes? Cierra los ojos si es así." Ross apretó sus párpados por un instante. "Muy bien. Ahora te haré unos pequeños chequeos." Dwight inspeccionó su ojo con una linterna, e hizo que le siguiera el dedo con la mirada. Luego chequeó su pulso y le tomó la presión. Ross intentó hablar, pero su boca estaba seca. Antes de que Dwight girara su cabeza, Demelza dio un paso adelante.

De atrás del doctor Ross vio emerger otra persona. Una joven colorada, vestida con un ambo verde. Al parecer su ángel era sólo una enfermera. Ross la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se acercó a la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y mojo un algodón en agua y lo paso por sus labios para que el bebiera. "Ella es Demelza, una de nuestras enfermeras." Dijo Dwight, pero Ross no lo escuchó, estaba concentrado en saciar su sed y beber esas pocas gotas de agua sin ahogarse. Cuando terminó le dijo a la enfermera "Pierna… no puedo."

"Te has quebrado la pierna." Dijo el doctor en su otro costado y Ross volvió la vista de nuevo hacia él. "¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?" – Ross trató de recordar, después de un momento dijo "Había un camión."

"Si Ross. Un camión chocó contra tu auto. Tuviste un accidente. Te has quebrado una pierna y fisurado el brazo derecho. También te golpeaste fuertemente el rostro, tuvimos que operarte. De la cara y de la pierna. Pero ninguna de las heridas fue de gravedad. Tuviste suerte, aunque me temo que tendrás una cicatriz." Ross quiso llevar las manos a su cara, pero uno de su brazos ya estaba inmovilizado, y la enfermera tomó con sus manos en el otro brazo para evitar que lo levantara, había tubos inyectados en el. "Tranquilo Ross," le dijo el doctor – "estarás bien."

Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente de repente. El camión, la oscura carretera, y también lo que había ocurrido antes. Su padre, el anillo. Elizabeth y Francis. Sintió su corazón golpear contra su pecho. Pitidos y ruidos extraños comenzaron a sonar por sobre su cabeza. "Relájate Ross, todo estará bien." Volvió a asegurarle el doctor. ¿Todo estará bien?! Todo era un absoluto desastre. Lo había perdido todo. Y ahora encima estaría inválido. Ahora además ella sentiría lástima por él. Hubiera sido preferible que muriera en ese accidente.

"Vuelve a darle el calmante." Demelza asintió e inyectó una dosis del medicamento en la sonda que estaba conectada a las venas de Ross Poldark. El se volvió a dormir en unos instantes.


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE 5

Cuando Ross volvió a despertar ya era de día. Aún seguía en la misma habitación, pero la luz ya no era artificial. Ya no se sentía confundido, tenía claro adonde estaba y que había ocurrido. Tenía la garganta seca todavía y ahora además tenía bastante hambre, su estómago le parecía estaba totalmente vacío. Se preguntó cómo debería de hacer para llamar al doctor o la enfermera para que vinieran a verlo. Fue el sonido del roce de una hoja de un libro dándose vuelta la que le advirtió que no estaba solo en la sala. No la había visto porque estaba sentada hacia su izquierda, al parecer tenía ese ojo cubierto por vendas. Ross movió la cabeza a un lado y la enfermera se percató de que estaba despierto. Era la misma que había visto en las dos ocasiones anteriores.

Demelza, que había hecho dos guardias seguidas, estaba descansando un momento en la habitación de Poldark. Encontraba esa sala muy tranquila, no como la sala de empleados en donde todo el mundo entraba y salía constantemente. Así también podría tener un ojo puesto en él, como le había prometido a Dwight. Demelza notó cuando Ross volvió su cabeza hacia ella, en un momento estuvo a su lado. "Señor Poldark." – Ross lamió sus labios y esperó que la enfermera entendiera que tenía sed. "Imagino que tiene sed, ¿quiere intentar beber agua?" Ross cerró los ojos en asentimiento. Demelza levantó levemente el respaldo de la cama y, con cuidado pero con la confianza de haber hecho eso muchas veces, colocó otra almohada bajo su cabeza. Ross bebió un vaso entero de agua, sabía horrible, pero él tenía una sed terrible. Cuando terminó, la enfermera secó las gotas que se habían derramado por su barbilla. Ross intentó llevar su mano sana nuevamente a su rostro, pero Demelza volvió a impedírselo. "Con cuidado. Aún está conectado a los monitores." La enfermera tomó su mano y cuidadosamente la guió a su cara. Ross se tocó el rostro, la mejilla que esperaba encontrar con barba estaba bien afeitada. El lado derecho parecía estar entero, pero cuando pasó su mano por sobre su nariz hacia el otro lado se encontró con una venda. "La herida aún tiene riesgo de infectarse, por eso debe estar cubierta, unos días más y ya podremos quitarle la venda." – Dijo la enfermera. Ross no hizo comentario. Un poco más sentado como estaba ahora, podía ver el resto de su cuerpo. Su brazo derecho estaba en un cabestrillo y descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Podía ver los moretones, y su pierna levemente elevada. Solo por probar, intentó mover la otra pierna. Y lo consiguió. Perfecto, al menos no era un completo lisiado. Su estómago volvió a quejarse. "Tengo hambre." – dijo con la voz aún algo ronca. "Bien, eso es una buena señal." – dijo Demelza, "Iré a pedir que le adelanten el almuerzo."

Demelza volvió al rato con la bandeja de comida para el señor Poldark. Lo encontró tal como lo había dejado, sentado mirando perdidamente a la nada. Despierto, los rasgos de Ross Poldark eran muy distintos. Su ceño fruncido, la mandíbula endurecida. Demelza no podía descifrar lo que escondían sus ojos. Como no podía utilizar su mano derecha Demelza debió darle de comer en la boca, lo que pareció frústralo mucho. "Esto es espantoso." – dijo él. Demelza pensó en responderle que estaba en una clínica y no en un hotel cinco estrellas, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Aún con lo asquerosa que era la comida, Ross no dejó nada en el plato. Se preguntaba cuantos días había estado inconsciente. Al menos el flan que le sirvieron de postre era aceptable. La enfermera, a pesar de ser muy joven, parecía bastante competente. Era callada, pero al parecer capaz de anticipar sus necesidades. Cuando terminó de comer, Demelza lo ayudó a cepillarse los dientes, y sólo hizo falta un movimiento de su cabeza para que ella le explicara cómo hacer sus necesidades, "Preferiría ir al baño." Dijo él. Por supuesto, cualquiera preferiría eso. "Es muy pronto para que se mueva." Le contestó ella.

"Antes de volver a bajar la cama debo limpiar la herida." Ross sólo asintió. Al parecer el Señor Poldark no era muy conversador. Le tomó un momento a Demelza retirar la bandeja de la comida y preparar los elementos para desinfectar el rostro lastimado. Ross observaba a la joven entrar, salir y moverse por la habitación con el rabillo de su ojo bueno. Era incómodo tener sólo la mitad del campo de visión. Ross notó que esta vez llevaba el pelo sujeto en una trenza, debería de tener el cabello muy largo porque le llegaba casi a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos, tal como había notado la primera vez, eran verdes, pero con destellos azules o marrones según como les diera la luz. Ross recordó los ojos de Elizabeth, sus ojos color café y su abundante cabellera, ella siempre usaba el pelo suelto, aún en la cama. Pero ahora el no la vería despertar más con el pelo alborotado alrededor de su hermoso rostro, ahora era Francis quien la vería así. No podía comprender semejante traición. Ross sintió de vuelta su corazón palpitar en su pecho y trató de calmarse, no sea cosa que volvieran a sonar las alarmas y volvieran a sedarlo. Ya no quería que le dieran más drogas. Si tenía que sufrir el dolor se aguantaría, seguramente sería menos doloroso que lo que le había ocurrido en la última semana. "¿Qué día es hoy?" preguntó para distraerse. La enfermera acercó la mesa giratoria con rueditas y la acomodó por encima de su regazo. "Es jueves." Demelza dijo mientras comenzaba a retirar las vendas de su cara cuidadosamente. "El accidente fue el domingo. Ha estado aquí cuatro días." Continuó diciendo, antes de que él pudiera hacer la cuenta en su mente. Ross observó el rostro de la enfermera cuando sacó las últimas gasas de su cara. Quería estudiar su reacción al verlo, tener una idea de cuán deformado estaba. Pero ella ni pestañeo. Quizás porque estaba acostumbrada a ver deformidades todo el tiempo. Los meses que había estado acompañando a su padre, Ross también se había acostumbrado a ver la enfermedad cara a cara, aún cuando tenían una habitación privada en uno de los mejores centros de salud de Nueva York. Ross se movió incómodo ante el recuerdo. "Debe tratar de quedarse quieto." Dijo Demelza. – "Antes de limpiar la herida voy a tener que afeitarlo, otra vez." Era increíble lo rápido que le crecía la barba, ¡lo había afeitado ayer por la mañana! Pero no podía dejar que el pelo cubriera la herida. Ross permaneció inmóvil mientras la enfermera cubrió su cuello con una toalla y luego esparció crema de afeitar por su rostro. Su cara concentrada en su tarea a meros centímetros de su rostro. Ross podía sentir su perfume. "Listo." Dijo al cabo de un rato. Ross había cerrado los ojos, relajado bajo sus confiadas manos. "Ahora voy a quitar el parche del ojo, la cinta puede doler un poco." Demelza no había descubierto su ojo, cuidando de que no entrara jabón en el. Ross maldijo cuando la cinta se despegó de su piel, y vio una leve sonrisa escapar de los labios de su enfermera. Ross parpadeo, el parpado izquierdo apenas se movía y una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta de que podía ver. "Ya no está tan inflamado, eso bueno." Dijo ella y comenzó a limpiar la herida. Estaba cicatrizando rápidamente. Cuando terminó e iba a comenzar a taparla con gasas de nuevo el le pidió si podía verse a un espejo. Demelza vaciló un momento, pero luego sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo, era el que ella utilizaba para ver si no estaba muy desaliñada. Lo abrió y lo puso delante de su cara. La última vez que Ross se había visto en un espejo había sido en el baño del aeropuerto. Entonces, su reflejo le había mostrado a un joven triste pero con esperanza, la esperanza de una vida que latía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la esperanza de empezar una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amaba. Ahora el reflejo en el espejo era el de un hombre partido en dos. Metafórica y literalmente. Una línea roja con hilos negros atravesaba toda su mejilla. Desde la barbilla hasta el borde de su hinchado ojo, la mitad de su cara estaba levemente inflamada. Ross apartó bruscamente la vista y Demelza volvió a poner el espejo en su bolsillo. Quizás no había sido una buena idea. Demelza volvió a cubrir su rostro con gasas, pero Ross no volvió a decir nada. Demelza limpió y guardó todos los elementos y luego volvió a bajar el respaldo de la cama. "Trate de descansar Señor Poldark. El doctor Enys lo vendrá a ver después del mediodía."

"¿Adonde vas?" La pregunta salió de sus labios bruscamente y Demelza lo miró algo sorprendida. La verdad no creía que él le hubiera prestado mucha atención, era lógico cuando uno se despierta en un hospital después de sufrir un accidente, las personas tienden a encerrarse en sí mismas.

"Debo ver a otros pacientes." Dijo ella. "Volveré a controlarlo en un rato."

"¿No eres mi enfermera particular?" Ross no sabía porque había asumido eso. Quizás porque ella era la única enfermera que había visto hasta entonces, o porque estaba sentada a su lado leyendo un libro cuando despertó.

"Nnno…" Vacilo al decir ¿porqué habrá pensado eso? "Soy una de las enfermeras de la clínica, tengo otros pacientes. Señor Poldark," Demelza continuó, volviendo a entrar en la habitación. "Quizás, quizás usted desee que llame a alguien. Su teléfono se rompió en el choque, pero, si recuerda el número yo podría llamar a algún amigo, o a… ¿Su novia tal vez?

Ross se mordió tan fuerte el interior de su mejilla que la sintió sangrar.

"No. No quiero que llames a nadie. Ya puedes irte." Gruñó.

NA: Gracias por leer. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia y muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

PARTE 6

Ross había estado de mal humor todo el día. No podía caminar, su brazo derecho le impedía hacer cualquier cosa y la cabeza era lo primero que le dolía cuando se pasaba el efecto del anestésico. La única distracción que encontró era ver ir y venir a la enfermera que de tanto en tanto venía a ver como estaba, o simplemente asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, le sonreía y le preguntaba "¿Todo bien?". Ross simplemente cerraba sus ojos, como le había dicho Dwight que asintiera cuando recién despertó. Ella parecía entenderlo. También lo había convencido de que tomara los analgésicos. El doctor Enys lo había ido a ver pasado el mediodía y lo puso más al tanto de su estado de salud. Cabestrillo por un mes, y luego recién comenzaría la rehabilitación. Perfecto. Cómo haría para arreglárselas un mes con un solo brazo y una sola pierna no tenía idea. Debería dormir en el cuartito que tenía su padre al lado de la biblioteca. La herida de la cara al parecer iba mejor de lo que el doctor esperaba, "Ha estado muy bien curada", dijo. Durante el fin de semana le quitarían las vendas y así podría cicatrizar más rápido. Luego le había recetado los analgésicos para los dolores, aún tenía moreteada gran parte del cuerpo. Ross le había dicho que gracias, pero que no eran necesarios. El doctor sólo se había limitado a mirarlo y luego miró a la enfermera. Una vez sólo de vuelta en su habitación, la chica había regresado con una porción de flan y las pastillas. ¿Acaso intentaba sobornarlo como si fuera un niño? "Vamos." Le había dicho, "¿Qué sentido tiene sufrir dolor cuando hay una forma de evitarlo? ¿Acaso la vida ya no es lo suficientemente dolorosa?" Ross no tenía argumento en contra de eso y entonces tomó las pastillas.

En una de sus rondas, la enfermera le había preguntado si no quería ver televisión "Tenemos Netflix" dijo orgullosa. Pero Ross no tenía ganas de ver nada y ni hacer nada. Sólo quería hundirse en su miseria. Su cálida sonrisa desapareció ante su rechazo y ella se fue nuevamente de la habitación. Ross se arrepintió de no haber accedido, de esa forma se hubiera tenido que quedar un poco más mientras el elegía que ver.

Ross nunca había sido capaz de dormir mientras durante el día, y esta vez no era diferente. No importa si había estado despierto toda la noche, si había salido de juerga o si se había quedado trabajando, un par de horas de descanso por la mañana y eso era todo. No era una persona acostumbrada a quedarse quieta. Aún en los últimos meses que pasó con su padre en una habitación no muy distinta a esta, Ross siempre encontraba algo que hacer. Esta falta de voluntad le era extraña y lo exasperaba. Al menos su padre lo había tenido a el como compañía. El no deseaba ver a nadie y al parecer nadie deseaba verlo a él.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde Demelza le llevó la cena a Ross Poldark. Definitivamente era un hombre muy extraño. Quizás algunos podrían decir que era mal humorado, pero ella no era una de esas personas. Estaba claro que el accidente lo había conmocionado, ¿a quién no?, pero había algo más que ella aún no llegaba a entender. Ahora que estaba despierto, no podía ir a sentarse en su habitación a leer en los momentos libres, pero de tanto en tanto ella se asomaba a su puerta para ver como estaba. Mientras la mayoría de los otros pacientes dormían, Ross Poldark parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Cuando ella le preguntaba si estaba bien, el sólo cerraba su ojo. Esto le causaba mucha gracia. Era evidente que Ross Poldark tenía sentido del humor después de todo. Para disimular que la cena era aún peor que el almuerzo, Demelza tomó un vaso alto de la sala de enfermeras y robó una flor de un ramo que habían regalado a otra paciente y lo puso en la bandeja. Ross no comento nada de la flor, pero sí hizo un sarcástico comentario acerca de que era más la hora del té que de la cena. Esta vez Demelza tuvo que utilizar varios de los trucos que usaba con Julia para que se terminara su comida.

Faltaban sólo unos minutos para que Demelza terminara su turno cuando se encontró a Verity Poldark de vuelta en los pasillos. Se había olvidado por completo de que iba a venir.

"Oh! Qué suerte que te encuentro. Disculpa que no he podido escaparme antes. ¿Cómo está Ross? ¿Puedo verlo?"

"El está bien. Si, ven, te llevo a su habitación. Sólo recuerda de que si alguien te ve eres su hermana." Bromeó Demelza. Verity le caía muy bien, habían estado chateando en los últimos días y Demelza se daba cuenta de la verdadera preocupación de la joven por su primo y como le angustiaba no poder ir a verlo. El motivo aún no lo sabía, pero por lo que había podido deducir se trataba de un gran conflicto familiar. "Ha estado despierto desde esta mañana, se lo nota disgustado, aunque no es de extrañar después de un accidente de este tipo." Demelza dejó a Verity en la puerta de la habitación de su primo y le pidió que le avisara cuando se fuera.

Ross no estaba preparado para recibir visitas. "¡Oh, Ross!" exclamó su prima al verlo y corrió junto a su lado.

"Verity, no…"

"¡Ross! Lo siento, lo siento tanto."

"No tienes que sentir nada, esto no fue tu culpa."

"Pero Ross, yo tendría que habértelo dicho. Debería haber evitado que te enteraras así."

"Verity, tú no tenías nada que ver en todo esto, nada es tu culpa…" le aseguró Ross.

"Yo quería venir a visitarte antes, pero papá está muy enojado."

"¿Enojado? ¿Enojado con quién? ¿Conmigo? Pues dile que me disculpe por no haberme muerto en el accidente, de seguro eso hubiera facilitado las cosas."

"Ross, no digas eso. No es lo que quise decir. Papá sabe que lo que hizo Francis estuvo mal, y sabes el carácter que tiene con él. Pero tú también dijiste cosas horribles esa noche y ahora el también está decepcionado contigo… ya se le pasará. Elizabeth me ha preguntado por ti, está muy angustiada y eso no le hace bien al embarazo."

"Ahórrame los comentarios de Elizabeth, quieres."

"Oh. Yo, yo no sé cómo pasó. Francis y Elizabeth quiero decir. Ellos sólo llegaron juntos a casa un día…"

"Verity, no quiero saberlo." Los primos se quedaron callados durante un rato.

"¿Y tú? ¿Tu estarás bien?"

Pero vaya pregunta. Ross fue con el diagnóstico de su enfermera.

"Si. Me recuperaré por completo."

Demelza salió de trabajar media hora más tarde que la hora que le correspondía. Cuando fue a controlar a Ross Poldark antes de irse lo encontró furioso.

"Creí que los horarios de visita eran más temprano, y te dije no quería que llamaras a nadie."

"Si, pero su prima ha estado tan preocupada por usted…"

"¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No tienes derecho a decidir a quién veo y a quién no!" casi que le había gritado. La enfermera del turno noche ya estaba de guardia, que se encargara ella de prepararlo para dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE 7

Ross no durmió bien esa noche, quizás por la falta de los sedantes o quizás porque se sentía algo culpable por cómo había tratado a su prima y a su… enfermera. Verity era su prima favorita, dulce y generosa, había vivido siempre a merced de los berrinches de su padre y de la ineptitud de Francis. Ninguno de los dos comprendía cuanto dependían de ella, y ninguno jamás le había dado las gracias. Y ahora él la había tratado terriblemente. Debía tratar de controlar su temperamento, principalmente con las personas que aún se preocupaban por él. Eran muy pocas. Lo que lo llevó a pensar en la otra persona que había ofendido. No debía haberle hablado en ese tono a la enfermera, ¿Qué pensaría ella de él? Ross no sabía porque le interesaba su opinión, tal vez porque era la única persona con la que había tratado desde el día del accidente. Más bien, desde hacía meses. Debería decirle algo cuando la viera por la mañana.

Pero por la mañana Demelza no apareció. Ross despertó de su ligero sueño porque escucho el ruido de la vajilla y a alguien que estaba dentro de su habitación. Ross se giró esperando encontrar a su enfermera pero en su lugar estaba otra joven rubia.

"Buenos días Señor Poldark, ¿Ross? ¿Puedo llamarte así? Mi nombre es Caroline, ¿Está listo para desayunar?"

Ross se sintió muy confundido al encontrar a otra enfermera allí. ¿Acaso se había enojado con él? ¿Habría pedido que alguien la reemplazara?

"¿Adonde está la otra enfermera? La pelirroja…"

"¿Te refieres a Demelza? Hoy tiene el día libre…"

Demelza. Ross recién entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. "Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré bien de ti." Caroline continuaba diciendo. Si, Caroline era una excelente profesional también, pero su atención no era lo mismo para Ross cuyo humor se humor se volvió más oscuro con el paso de cada hora del día.

Demelza aprovechó su día libre para llevar a Julia a la playa. Decidió que un paciente no arruinaría su día, y trató de alejar sus pensamientos de Ross Poldark y su extraño comportamiento y el de toda su familia. Cuando volvió a trabajar el sábado se encontró con Caroline en la salita, ambas preparándose para empezar el día.

"¿Cómo está la pequeña Julia?"

"Creciendo más y más cada día. En cualquier momento ya va a empezar a caminar sola. Mira, ayer le saque una foto parada solita en la playa."

Ambas rieron mientras miraban las imágenes de la pequeña Julia en la playa, sus dos piernas gorditas firmes en la arena y otra con la pequeña sonriendo cuando cayó sentada a la húmeda arena.

"¿Alguna novedad aquí ayer?"

"No…" – dijo Caroline levantando sus cejas – "sólo que Poldark ha estado refunfuñando durante todo el día. Preguntó por ti en la mañana… No quiso comer, así que Dwight lo conectó de vuelta al suero."

"¿Tomó los analgésicos?"

La mirada de Caroline fue todo lo que necesito como respuesta. ¡Judas! Que hombre caprichoso, no podía seguir enojado por lo de la otra noche, su prima sólo estaba preocupada por el…

"Saldremos a tomar algo esta noche, ¿vienes?"

"Sabes que no puedo."

"O por favor, vamos Demelza! Nunca sales a ningún lado… Dwight me prometió que iba a ir, de seguro se alegrará de verte allí."

Caroline estaba perdidamente enamorada del Dr. Enys, no era la primera vez que intentaba arreglar una cita y llevaba a todos sus compañeros para intentar disimularlo. Lo gracioso era que Demelza sospechaba que a Dwight también le gustaba Caroline, pero no quería verse poco profesional al invitar una enfermera que trabajaba con él a salir.

"No sé Caroline, no tengo con quien dejar a Julia por la noche y mañana tengo guardia."

"Puedes dejarla en casa, al tío Ray no le molestara cuidarla por unas horas. Prométeme que al menos lo pensarás. Será divertido."

"Lo pensaré, Caroline." Dijo Demelza y ambas salieron de la sala a empezar su día.

Demelza decidió dejar a Ross Poldark para el final, tenía otros tres pacientes en su piso esa mañana. La puerta de su cuarto estaba algo entreabierta y Ross podía ver pasar un reflejo de pelo rojo de un lado a otro. Se preguntó si ella volvería a atenderlo, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre solicitando asistencia cuando finalmente llegó su turno y Demelza entró por su puerta cargando una bandeja con su desayuno. "Buenos días Señor Poldark." Lo saludo sin mirarlo y llevó la bandeja a la mesa con rueditas.

"Buenos días, Demelza." Dijo Ross. Demelza enderezó su espalda al oírlo pronunciar su nombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sentía su mirada en ella mientras levantaba el respaldo de la cama y acercaba la mesita a su pecho. Su rostro estaba pálido y la barba había crecido de nuevo. Su pelo negro era una masa indescriptible sobre la almohada. El suero estaba nuevamente conectado a su brazo. Demelza lo miró a los ojos. "Esto no es un cambio favorable." Dijo, sus labios algo fruncidos y el tono de su voz sonaba a reproche.

"La comida es asquerosa." Dijo él.

"Si, pero aún así es mejor que tener una aguja inyectada a su brazo por donde lo alimentan. Gasta los recursos de los pacientes que si necesitan que les den suero."

Ross le sonrió. Demelza también lo hizo.

"Siento lo de la otra noche, como la traté. Estuve mal."

"Y yo le pido disculpas si me tomé libertades que no me correspondían. Ya no dejaré entrar a nadie a verlo fuera del horario de visitas."

Ambos respiraron aliviados. Y continuaron en silencio mientras Demelza le daba de beber su té con una bombilla. Las tostadas no estaban tan mal.

"Siento que no hemos sido presentados apropiadamente, soy Ross Poldark." Dijo cuando terminó el desayuno, sonando algo presuntuoso.

Demelza volvió a sonreírle "Demelza Carne. Mucho gusto señor Poldark."

"Puedes llamarme Ross."

"Mmm… no lo creo. No sería apropiado." Demelza retiró la mesita y volvió con un vaso con agua y las pastillas en sus dedos. Ross las tomó sin protestar.


	8. Chapter 8

PARTE 8

Ross pasó su mejor día desde que había despertado en el hospital. Su cuerpo no le dolía tanto y la hinchazón de la cara había disminuído considerablemente durante la noche. Además, la enfermera Demelza Carne, Ross al fin leyó su nombre en la plaquita que colgaba de su chaqueta, era una compañía agradable. De sonrisa fácil y buenos modales, había pasado un buen rato con él durante el día. Aún seguía asomándose a preguntarle si estaba bien, y Ross había accedido a que le prendiera la televisión. Ross también le había pedido si podía averiguar qué había pasado con su notebook y con el resto de sus cosas. Su mochila y las valijas que había traído de América estaban en el baúl del BMW al momento del accidente. El único momento incómodo había sido cuando Demelza dijo que tendría que bañarlo. Sin darle tiempo a que protestara, de repente destapó las sábanas que lo cubrían y Ross quedó totalmente desnudo sobre la cama. El quiso cubrir su modestia con la mano sana, pero a ella pareció no importarle y procedió a frotar una toalla húmeda por todo su cuerpo. Ross permaneció en silencio mientras ella realizaba su tarea.

"¿Cree que aguantaría quedarse sentado en el borde de la cama? – pregunto Demelza cuando estaba terminando de bañarlo.

"¿mmm? – contestó Ross distraído. Estaba concentrado intentando con todas sus fuerzas pensar en cualquier cosa para evitar una situación embarazosa.

Demelza quería lavar su cabello. Después de casi una semana se lo veía opaco y sucio. Ross accedió y con mucho cuidado Demelza lo ayudó a enderezar su cuerpo sobre el colchón y bajar las piernas hacia un lado de la cama. El esfuerzo le costó a Ross más de lo que pensaba, pero permaneció quieto sin quejarse mientras Demelza acercó un recipiente con agua, shampoo y procedió a mojar y masajear su cabeza. La sensación exquisita y la enfermera extremadamente cerca para el poder sentir su perfume. Dulce, vainilla con un toque floral.

Caroline había estado insufrible el resto del día insistiendo en que salieran esa noche. Así que, sólo para dejar de recibir sus mensajes, Demelza había accedido. Julia llegó casi dormida a la casa de su amiga, no era la primera vez que el tío Ray cuidaba de ella. Caroline y su tío era casi como familia para Demelza. Ellas no hacía mucho que se conocían, y Dios sabe como dos personas de mundos tan distintos llegaron a ser tan buenas amigas. Demelza había vivido durante unos meses en casa de Caroline mientras hacía el curso de enfermera, no era fácil estudiar y mantener un hogar con una beba recién nacida y ellos la habían ayudado.

Cuando llegaron al pub algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban allí. Demelza observó divertida a su amiga mientras ella scaneaba el lugar con la mirada, casi dio un saltito de alegría cuando su mirada encontró al Doctor Enys. Dwight no había tenido ojos para otra excepto Caroline durante la noche. Apenas se saludaron se sentaron juntos algo apartados del grupo y bailaron un par de canciones en la pequeña pista que había entre las mesas. De verdad, ya deberían dejar el flirteo y hacerlo oficial. Demelza paso una noche agradable con el resto de sus compañeros, pero un rato antes de las once decidió que era momento de irse. Mientras se despedía Malcolm McNeil le dijo que la acompañaría, el también tenía guardia mañana y debía irse a casa temprano.

"¿No trajiste chaqueta?" Le preguntó cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche. Demelza sólo había salido con jeans y una remera blanca de algodón. Nunca había tenido ni motivo ni paciencia para arreglarse para salir. – "No. No pensé que fuera a refrescar tanto." Malcolm se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros. – "Gracias." Le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Malcolm era el otro médico residente. No hacía mucho que trabajaba en la clínica y Demelza aún no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo. Charlaron de buen ánimo mientras caminaban hacia casa de Caroline. El pub no quedaba muy lejos. "Quédatela, me la das mañana." Le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta, Demelza le había dicho que aún tenía que volver a su apartamento, su hija se había quedado durmiendo en casa de Caroline y ella debía recogerla antes de irse. Malcolm se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

A Ross no le cayó bien el nuevo doctor. Al parecer Dwight tenía el domingo libre y el doctor McNeil controlaba sus pacientes cuando él no estaba. Demelza estaba terminando de darle el desayuno cuando entró. "Buen día. Buenos días Demelza." Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su enfermera cuando entró a la habitación. El doctor revisó la historia clínica al pie de la cama y luego levanto la vista hacia Ross "¿Cómo se siente Señor Poldark?"

"Como si me hubiera pisado un camión." Contestó Ross irónico.

"Bueno, eso es normal. Creo que está todo bien."

"El doctor Enys dijo que hoy sería bueno quitarle las vendas de la cara, para que la herida cicatrice mejor." Dijo Demelza cuando el médico ya se había dado vuelta para irse. Ross creyó ver una chispa en la mirada del médico cuando McNeil se giró de nuevo para verla.

"Bien, muéstramela."

Ross no sabía porque toda esa escena le resultaba tan perturbadora. Demelza se había ido a un lado de la habitación a preparar los elementos para desinfectar su rostro como generalmente lo hacía. El doctor la había seguido y se había parado junto a ella. Por un momento apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, ella lo había mirado por un instante y él le había sonreído. La habitación no era lo suficientemente grande como para no oír lo que decían. El doctor le preguntó en voz baja "¿Llegaste bien a casa anoche?" y ella le respondió "Si, tengo tu chaqueta en la salita."

Ross estuvo de mal humor el resto del día.


	9. Chapter 9

PARTE 9

La conclusión de Demelza fue que Ross Poldark era un hombre de humor cambiante. Luego de un sábado bastante tranquilo y una cordial mañana del domingo, su humor había cambiado completamente después del mediodía. Pero Demelza no había tenido tiempo de pensar en los motivos de su amargura, ni menos sospechar que tenían algo que ver con ella. Ese día sólo le tocaba trabajar medio día y estaba ansiosa por pasar la tarde con Julia. Durante la semana tenía muy poco tiempo para verla y ella quería disfrutar al máximo de los ratos que pasaba con su pequeña hija. Las guardias eran largas, y aunque Dwight le permitiría trabajar menos horas Demelza necesitaba el dinero. Criar a una pequeña niña sola era increíblemente caro. Pañales, comidas, juguetes. Además del alquiler, aún estaba pagando los gastos de su educación y lo poco que quedaba iba a una cuenta de ahorros por cualquier eventualidad. Nunca se sabía los gastos imprevistos que un niño podía generar. Por fortuna una vecina que había querido mucho a Jinny podía cuidar de Julia mientras ella trabajaba, era como una nieta para ella y Demelza casi nunca había tenido que dejar a Julia en la guardería de la clínica, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola con extraños siendo tan pequeña. Mientras preparaba la cena esa noche en su pequeño departamento Demelza tuvo una idea, quizás podría animar a Ross Poldark el día siguiente.

Demelza comenzó su semana de trabajo de buen humor, como siempre lo hacía. Dwight ya había comenzado su turno unas horas antes y a Caroline se la veía muy alegre. Quizás por fin había pasado algo con los tortolitos el fin de semana. Mientras Demelza sacaba un termo de su mochila y lo guardaba en la heladera su amiga entró a la salita. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh, nada. Sólo un poco de la sopa que sobró de Julia. Quizás al señor Poldark le guste, realmente odia la comida de hospital."

"¿Cocinas para el ahora? Uhhh…" bromeó Caroline, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No seas ridícula, Caroline. O la traía o la tiraba al fregadero."

"Como tu digas. Oh, Dwight me dijo que vayas a verlo antes de empezar tu ronda."

Qué extraño, pensó Demelza. Dwight no era la clase de doctor que llamaba a las enfermeras a su pequeña oficina para dar instrucciones. Demelza no se imaginaba que podía querer. Quizás sólo querría preguntarle por Julia o por cómo se sentía con su trabajo en la clínica.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que quiere? Digo, ahora que parece que hay tanta confianza entre ustedes." Ahora fue el turno de Demelza de bromear a su amiga. Los cachetes de Caroline se tornaron de un color rosa que la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que era.

"Pues no, ni idea. Aún no somos tan cercanos si debes saberlo. Pero hemos hecho un gran progreso."

" Luego me lo contaras todo Caroline!" dijo Demelza sonriendo a su amiga y contagiándose de su alegría. "Iré a ver a tu media naranja, digo al Dr. Enys."

Demelza recorrió sonriente en pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Dwight. Sus dos amigos eran el uno para el otro, estaba segura. 'Me pregunto que pensará el tío Ray', pensó Demelza. El tío de Caroline tenía la fama - según Caroline – de ser muy estricto. El espanta novios, lo llamaba. Lo que daría ella por estar presente cuando su amiga se lo presentara… quizás podrían organizar una cena para que ella también pudiera ir.

"Buen día, Dwight." Dijo entrando a la oficina. Dwight estaba sentado, casi atrapado entre el escritorio y la pared mirando algo en la computadora, levantó su vista cuando escuchó su voz.

La sonrisa de Demelza fue lentamente reemplazada por unos labios fruncidos. Los ojos azules de Dwight, generalmente amables y afectuosos, denotaban seriedad y preocupación. Y algo de vergüenza también. Dwight le pidió a Demelza que cerrará la puerta. Ella nunca había estado en su oficina a puertas cerradas, era muy pequeña y no tenía ventanas, los dos morirían por falta de aire. Al cabo de un rato era Demelza la que quería morirse pero de vergüenza, quería que la tierra la tragara en ese instante.

"Demelza," comenzó Dwight dubitativo una vez que ella se había sentado frente a él. "esto es algo embarazoso pero debo tener esta conversación contigo… como tu jefe. Me han dicho que te vieron comportándote de una manera poco profesional con uno de los doctores residentes…"

"¿Qué?! No, Dwight yo nunca…" comenzó a tratar de explicar Demelza. Eso era mentira, ella nunca se había comportado indebidamente con nadie.

"Déjame terminar Demelza. Mira, yo te conozco y sé cómo eres y que eres una profesional excelente. Pero uno de los pacientes me lo ha comentado y es mi deber averiguar que pasó realmente. Estoy hablando contigo primero porque eres mi amiga y te tengo confianza, y espero que tú también la tengas también conmigo. Luego hablaré con McNeil…"

"¿McNeil?" repitió Demelza. Y como las piezas de un rompecabezas todo fue encajando en su mente. Su chaqueta, Malcolm había rozado brevemente su hombro, Poldark los había visto y le había dicho a Dwight?! Nada había pasado entre ellos. Nada indebido o poco profesional. Demelza le había devuelto la chaqueta con un gracias en un momento libre y nada más se había dicho. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a hacer semejante suposición y encima luego delatarla?

"El es nuevo aquí y aún no he tenido tiempo de juzgar su carácter. Demelza, el… ¿El se ha propasado de alguna manera contigo? ¿Crees que se ha comportado indebidamente en algún momento?"

Demelza movió la cabeza de un lado al otro por un instante incapaz de emitir sonido. ¡Judas! Qué situación realmente vergonzosa e injusta. Ella no la merecía, no había hecho nada incorrecto. "No, Dwight." Dijo al fin tratando de ignorar el enojo que sentía crecer en su pecho. Sólo había hecho su trabajo lo mejor que había podido y ahora ¿él le salía con esto? Pues ya veía porque lo llamaban la oveja negra. "El no hizo nada indebido, ni yo tampoco. El señor Poldark debería inmiscuirse en sus propios asuntos."

Dwight suspiro aliviado. De todas las situaciones esa era la que él consideraba la peor. Lo último que quería era que Demelza se sintiera incómoda en su lugar de trabajo. "Y, tú y él, ¿No están saliendo o nada por el estilo?" ¡Dios! Pensó Demelza, hace meses que el mismo y Caroline están jugando a las escondidas ¿y piensa que ella podría salir con alguien después de sólo un par de semanas y porque si? ¡Que hipocresía! Demelza se guardó los comentarios y sólo le respondió que no.

"Dwight," le dijo al cabo de un momento, los ojos vidriosos. "yo no he hecho nada. Por favor, no hables con McNeil, no es necesario. Sólo crearás un ambiente incómodo entre nosotros por nada. Lo que te dijo Poldark no es cierto, sólo se trató de una confusión."

Demelza salió de la oficinita de Dwight enfurecida. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada. Se cruzó con Caroline cuando ella salía de una de las habitaciones y prácticamente la arrastró del brazo hacia la salita. "Atenderé a todos tus pacientes si tú te encargas de Ross Poldark. No lo quiero volver a ver."


	10. Chapter 10

PARTE 10

Ross no sabía qué lo había motivado a mencionarle al Dr. Enys lo que había visto suceder entre el otro doctor y Demelza. Enys pareció sorprendido, y él también lo estaba si era sincero. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que su enfermera hiciera? Pero por alguna razón la imagen de la joven sonriéndole a otro hombre se había quedado grabada en su retina y Ross no quería que la situación se repitiera frente a él otra vez. En el poco tiempo desde que la conocía Demelza ella era la única persona que él al menos toleraba. Era la única persona que veía en todo el día que lo hacía sentir relajado y lo animaba un poco. La joven hablaba solo lo necesario, sus respuestas eran siempre ocurrentes y sus manos lo atendían con firmeza a pesar de su delgada y delicada figura. Demelza lo hacía sonreír y Ross se había vuelto algo protector de los momentos que compartían. Ross no pensaba en Demelza fuera del ámbito de su internación, quién era ella fuera de los confines de esa habitación, no lo había pensado. Solo sabía que le agradaba su compañía y su dedicación a él y cuando el otro doctor invadió la pequeña burbuja que Ross había creado en su mente no le había gustado.

Fue la otra enfermera, Caroline, quien lo atendió esa mañana y no de muy buen ánimo. Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Demelza aún no había llegado aparentemente, Ross asumió que tendría otro día libre o que iría a trabajar por la noche. Caroline no tenía tanta paciencia y había colocado una bombilla en la taza de la sopa para que el la tomara solo, aún así era exquisita. "Mmm… esta sopa, está muy buena. ¿Cambiaron de cocinero?"

"No. Demelza la trajo para usted." Dijo ella, mientras cortaba lo que parecía ser un plato de patatas con pollo que le había traído como almuerzo. "Oh, pensé que tenía el día libre."

"No, está atendiendo a otros pacientes." Dijo. Ross continuó tomando la sopa en silencio. Para cuando llegó la tarde Ross estaba intranquilo, lo que no era bueno para su pierna que rozaba contra la cama cuando se movía y le dolía. Caroline tampoco estaba muy contenta con tener que atender al refunfuñón Ross Poldark, Demelza le había contado lo que había sucedido mientras comían sus sándwiches en el patio trasero de la clínica.

"¿Demelza aún no ha terminado con los otros pacientes? ¿Cuándo va a venir?" Preguntó finalmente Ross.

"Yo lo atenderé ahora señor Poldark."

Ross la miró extrañado. "¿Porqué?... no lo tome a mal Caroline, pero ¿porqué no viene Demelza?"

"¿No se lo imagina?" – dijo Caroline exasperada. "El Dr. Enys tuvo que hablar con ella luego de lo que usted le dijo. La enfermera Carne me pidió que yo me encargue de usted."

"Yo… ¿No le generé problemas, verdad? Quiero decir, ¿ella sigue trabajando aquí?"

"Como le dije, así es. Pero no desea verlo. No es para menos…"

Ross Poldark endureció su mirada y guardó silencio. Caroline terminó de acomodarlo y lo dejo sólo. Maldición. No era esto lo que él quería. No había tenido intención de causarle problemas, a McNeil quizás, pero no a ella. Y ahora la única persona cuya compañía toleraba en su soledad no quería verlo. ¿Acaso era su culpa que las personas se alejaran de él? ¿era él quien las apartaba? Claro que Ross estaba pensando en Elizabeth ¿había sido su culpa que ella se fuera con otro? Ross nunca había sido un santo, pero consideraba que mientras había estado con Elizabeth se había comportado y había sido un novio devoto. El la amaba después de todo, habría hecho lo que fuera por ella. Dios, el estar postrado empeoraba las cosas, tenía que ocupar su mente con algo o enloquecería.

"Poldark preguntó por ti de nuevo, Demelza." Demelza miró a su amiga sin decirle nada. Sabía que a Caroline no le gustaba atenderlo, al parecer estaba fastidioso y con un temperamento insoportable. Se quejaba de todo y todo le incomodaba. Habían pasado un par de días y Caroline ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Demelza no lo comprendía, con ella Poldark no causaba demasiadas molestias. Había que ayudarlo en todo, si. Pero generalmente tenía buen carácter. Claro que también estaba lo que había dicho. Demelza no sabía que pensar del hombre. Pero él ya no era su problema.

Cuando llegó el horario de visitas del miércoles por la tarde Demelza salía de una de las habitaciones y caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio acercarse a una pareja. Iban tomados de la mano. El tenía el pelo claro con alborotados rulos que a Demelza le resultaron conocidos. Ella era alta, morocha con marcadas curvas y un andar digno de una modelo. Demelza se detuvo en seco, sus rostros le resultaban familiares. Ambos iban mirando uno por uno los números de las habitaciones hasta que la mujer la vio parada en mitad del pasillo. "Disculpa, ¿sabes cuál es la habitación de Ross Poldark?" fue entonces cuando Demelza se dio cuenta de quienes eran. Él era el joven que estaba parado detrás de Charles Poldark en la foto que estaba en la página de la compañía, el heredero de Trenwith, Francis. Y ella… ella era la mujer que aparecía en las portadas de las revistas junto a Ross. La joven que por fin hizo sentar cabeza a la oveja negra. Demelza no lo podía creer. Incapaz de decir palabra, les señaló cuál era la habitación. Ambos se dieron vuelta Y se dirigieron a ella. A Demelza le pareció que Francis apretó aún más la mano de la joven cuando estaban a punto de entrar. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

PARTE 11

Demelza caminó por el pasillo de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ross Poldark. Finalmente las piezas encajaban. Su primo y su novia. Las fotos de Ross con Elizabeth en las páginas de chismes no eran tan lejanas, y Ross había estado fuera cuatro meses cuidando a su padre. ¿Se habrían separado antes de que él se fuera? ¿Habrían terminado por teléfono mientras él estaba en América? Nada de eso es de tu incumbencia, se dijo Demelza. Pero quizás ese era el motivo, el conflicto familiar, él porque nadie venía a verlo. Y porque él no quería ver a nadie. Y no se imaginaba que Ross Poldark pudiera estar muy contento ahora.

Mirando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, Demelza se acercó a la puerta y trató de escuchar. Sólo oía voces apagadas, no llegaba a entender lo que decían. Se acercó un poco más, casi que pegó la oreja contra la puerta. "Ross, debes ser razonable." Decía la voz del hombre. "Lo hecho, hecho está. Somos familia…"

"¿Familia? ¿Acaso te acordaste de que somos familia cuando te acostaste con mi novia?" contestó Ross. Rayos. Ella lo había engañado…

Sin pensarlo mucho Demelza fue a la salita y puso agua a hervir. Un momento después entró a la habitación cargando una bandeja con una taza de té y un scon que había traído de su casa para comer durante la tarde. "Es hora de la merienda, señor Poldark." Dijo abriendo la puerta con su espalda e interrumpiendo la discusión que se escuchaba desde el pasillo. Los tres la miraron. "Me temo que es hora de que el paciente tome sus medicamentos. Si quieren aguardar afuera les puedo avisar cuando termine."

Francis y Elizabeth se miraron entre ellos. Ross continuó observando a Demelza, nunca en todos estos días le habían servido merienda a media tarde.

"No será necesario, ya nos íbamos." Le dijo Francis. "Ross." Dijo el joven y movió su cabeza a modo de saludo antes de salir, Elizabeth lo siguió, pero antes de salir de la habitación se dio vuelta y le dijo "Ross, espero que te mejores." Demelza observó toda la situación desde un costado de la habitación. Vio las mejillas sonrosadas de Elizabeth Chynoweth y sus ojos color miel, vidriosos por las lágrimas. También observó como Ross Poldark la miraba embelesado, estaba claro que aún sentía algo por ella. Demelza cerró la puerta tras Elizabeth y lo escuchó dar un suspiro aliviado.

"Gracias." Le dijo cuando acercó la mesita con la bandeja a la a cama. "Muchas gracias, Demelza." Ella no dijo nada. De repente se acordó de cuán enojada estaba ella con él.

"Iré a buscar a la enfermera Penvenen." Dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir.

"No, espera. Quiero disculparme." Demelza se detuvo casi en la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

"Te pido disculpas por lo que pasó, por lo que dije. No quería causarte problemas. Yo… me equivoqué, no tenía ningún derecho a decir… perdóname." Demelza volvió a dar un paso dentro de la habitación. Luego de un momento enderezo más su cama, dejándolo sentado con la espalda bien recta. "Me olvidé la bombilla, ¿crees que puedes tomar la taza con tu mano izquierda?" Ross asintió. Demelza acercó la mesita a su pecho, y se sentó en el borde de la cama observando cómo tomaba su té y devoraba el scon.

"¿Me volverás a atender tú? No es que tenga nada en contra de la enfermera Penvenen, pero no es lo mismo…" ahora fue Demelza la que suspiró. "Lo voy a pensar." Dijo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Demelza continuó observándolo y la curiosidad pudo más que ella.

"Tiene una familia peculiar, señor Poldark." Ross respiró profundo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro levemente.

"Mi familia era mi padre y el ya no está conmigo. Falleció hace unas semanas. Estuve con él en Estados Unidos mientras se sometía a un tratamiento pero al final no dio resultado. Cáncer en el páncreas."

"Lo siento." Demelza estiró su brazo y tocó levemente los dedos que asomaban del cabestrillo.

"Cuando volví, la noche del accidente, me detuve en Trenwith, es la casa de mi tío. Pensé, no sé, pensé que querrían verme o saber se mi padre. Tal vez yo quería ver a mi familia. Me sorprendí cuando encontré a mi novia allí, no le había dicho a nadie que regresaría. Está embarazada, va a casarse con mi primo."

¡Judas! ¡Pero que…! los dedos de Demelza se entrelazaron con los suyos. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer algo así? Demelza no lo comprendía. El evidentemente la amaba, ¿Acaso ella no lo quería a él? Habían estado juntos por casi dos años…

"No iba prestando mucha atención al camino esa noche…"

"¡Judas!" dijo finalmente Demelza. "¡Se podría haber matado!"

"No creo que me hubiera importado mucho…"

"No lo dice en serio. ¿Cree que su padre hubiera querido eso?"

"Mi padre ya no está aquí. Ya no le importa a nadie si yo estoy aquí o no."

"Eso no es verdad." Dijo Demelza y el la miró curioso. "Siempre hay alguien que lo necesita. ¿No tiene usted una empresa? Estoy segura que sus empleados cuentan con usted. ¿Y su prima Verity? Ella está realmente preocupada…"

"Desde fuera debe parecer sencillo, pero no lo es…"

"Oh, vamos señor Poldark. Todo el mundo tiene problemas, todos tenemos historias y no por eso debemos rendirnos. A veces," - continuó Demelza, retirando su mano de sus dedos, colocando la taza vacía sobre la bandeja – "de los peores momentos puede salir algo bueno."

"No veo como podría ser este el caso." Dios, si es cabeza dura…

"Yo tenía una amiga. Jinny. Era mi mejor amiga, nos conocíamos desde pequeñas. Su casa quedaba cerca y crecimos juntas. Cuando me fui de mi casa alquilamos un pequeño departamento mientras yo estudiaba medicina, Jinny trabajaba en una cafetería. Un día me dijo que había conocido a un chico, estaba de paso, era un turista. Yo nunca lo conocí. Al poco tiempo Jinny me dijo que estaba embarazada." Ross la miraba atentamente, no sabía adónde quería llegar con su historia, pero podía ver que era algo importante. Su semblante había adquirido un tono solemne que nunca había visto en ella. Demelza estaba quieta a su lado, sus dedos rozando la sábana de la cama una y otra vez, su mirada perdida en el resplandor que entraba por la ventana. – "Ella nunca lo volvió a ver. Tuvo un embarazo complicado pero yo nunca pensé que… ¿Quién muere dando a luz en estos días?" Demelza sollozó. Ross se vio de golpe totalmente sentado en la cama, la joven estaba parada del lado de su brazo quebrado pero aún así logró girar su cuerpo y tomar sus manos con su mano sana. Estúpido brazo, si no lo tuviera atado contra su pecho podría rodear sus hombros y abrazarla. Demelza llevó una mano a su cara y secó la lágrima que había escapado de sus pestañas. "Mi punto es que… perdí a mi amiga pero a pesar de eso mi vida se llenó de alegría. Por Julia. Ella es mi hija ahora. Es lo bueno que salió de la peor situación imaginable. Y como se imaginará no tengo tiempo de andar coqueteando con los médicos." Dijo endureciendo su tono y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ross aún sujetaba su mano. "Lo siento." Murmuró de nuevo. Y no sabía si lo decía por su amiga, por el problema que él le había causado o por las lágrimas que aún brillaban en sus ojos. Realmente lo sentía y Ross se prometió no volver a quejarse y a dar lo mejor de sí para salir adelante.

NA: ¡Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic! Estoy realmente sorprendida por la cantidad de lectores que tiene siendo que está en español. If you're reading it in English, know that I will translate it at some point in the future. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendola y me alegra de que les guste!


	12. Chapter 12

PARTE 12

Resultó que las valijas, la mochila con la notebook y el resto de las cosas, aún estaban en el maletero del BMW. Demelza había recibido una llamada del depósito judicial el lunes por la mañana y se había comprometido a pasar temprano el día siguiente a buscar las posesiones de Ross Poldark. Después las indeseadas visitas y la conversación que habían tenido, Demelza había vuelto a pedir el cambio de pacientes a Caroline, quien puso los ojos en blanco pero suspiró aliviada. Dios sabe que la había llevado a contarle la historia de Jinny, se veía tan alterado esa tarde, no era para menos, ¡su novia y su primo! Vaya par de descarados y… traidores. Y justo en el peor momento. Demelza realmente comprendía su mal humor y sólo había querido animarlo y hacerle ver que aunque la situación era horrible, algo bueno podía venir luego. No había tenido intención de ponerse a llorar como una chiquilla frente a él. Poldark se había mostrado muy conmovido y la había consolado, de alguna manera. En definitiva ella había accedido a atenderlo de nuevo y él había acordado enfocarse en su recuperación y no gruñirle a todo el mundo.

Ross había recibido otra visita durante el fin de semana, John Henshawe había pasado por la clínica. Henshawe era uno de los encargados de los supermercados, era él quien quedaba a cargo cuando Ross no estaba. El capitán, como los empleados lo llamaban, le había estado enviando mails y mensajes pero claro, Ross no tenía teléfono ni acceso a internet. Y Henshawe no había podido ir a verlo durante los horarios de visitas de la semana. Sus noticias no eran precisamente buenas, los locales se estaban manteniendo a flote, pero había que tomar decisiones y para eso se necesitaba al dueño del negocio. Demelza había entrado en la habitación y había llegado a escuchar esta última parte de la conversación. "El señor Poldark necesita al menos un mes más de reposo." Había dicho, entrometiéndose en la conversación ajena. Ambos hombres la miraron y ella vio a Ross apretar los labios tratando de evitar que se le escapara la risa. "No se preocupe señorita, podemos sobrevivir un tiempo más sin él." Le había contestado el capitán.

La salud de Ross había mejorado considerablemente en la última semana, principalmente la mejilla que ya estaba totalmente desinflamada, podía abrir el ojo izquierdo y no había perdido sensibilidad, por momentos le dolía terriblemente, pero ya no se hacía rogar y tomaba los analgésicos sin chistar. Lo único que quedaba, y le quedaría por siempre al menos que se sometiera a una cirugía estética, era una línea que ahora era roja con hilos negros saliendo de ella, que atravesaba la mitad de su rostro. Ross aún no había decidido que hacer respecto a eso, lo más importante para él era volver a tener movilidad en su brazo y en su pierna pero para eso, Demelza le explicaba una y otra vez, había que esperar que sanaran los huesos. Así que Ross no tenía nada más que hacer que yacer en la cama, hablar con su enfermera y mirar televisión todo el día. Si, su vida aún era un desastre, pero Ross comprendió que no por eso debía descargarse con otras personas, y Demelza le había dicho unas cuantas cosas que lo habían hecho reflexionar. La primera era que cada persona era un mundo. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que detrás de una persona tan joven y alegre se escondía semejante tragedia, los hombres podían ser unos verdaderos canallas a veces. Pero ella sólo parecía ver lo bueno, y habían pasado buena parte de una tarde viendo fotos de la bebita. Nadie podría decir que no eran madre e hija. Su favorita era la foto que ella tenía como fondo de su celular. Las dos estaban en la playa, tomadas de la mano caminando hacia el mar, o pretendían que caminaban porque Demelza le había dicho que la chiquilla aún no caminaba. El cielo se veía despejado y el pelo suelto y colorado de Demelza le caía sobre su espalda, llevaba lentes de sol y una gran sonrisa, las dos mirando hacia la cámara, la niña también reía. El primer comentario que hizo cuando vio la imagen fue "¿Quien tomó la foto?" A Ross no le pareció una pregunta fuera de lugar. Era obvio, al fin y al cabo, que alguien estaba con ellas y había sacado la foto. Demelza le dijo que había sido Caroline.

Otra de las cosas que le había dicho después de que él le contara lo sucedido con Elizabeth, era que podría haber sido peor. "Cuando más temprano se sepan estas cosas es mejor, evitan más problemas." Habían sido sus palabras y Ross entendía lo que quiso decir. Era mejor ahora y no más adelante, cuando estuvieran casados. Era una forma optimista de verlo, a él la traición le dolía igual. Por último, ella tenía razón, había gente que dependía de él. Del trabajo que él les daba y estaba decidido a enfocarse en eso una vez que se mejorara.

"¿Me trajiste scones?" Le preguntó apenas entró a la habitación. "Buenos días Señor Poldark." Lo saludo Demelza cargando la bandeja con el desayuno. "Si, pero se lo dejé para la tarde. Sólo hay uno."

"¿Sólo uno?"dijo, su voz sonaba lastimosa.

"En realidad hay dos, pero uno es para mí." Ambos sonrieron. "Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de hacer más. Tuve una noche complicada."

"¿Oh? ¿Julia está bien?"

"Si… si." Demelza no se quería explayar en el tema. "Pero si tuve tiempo de hacerme la cena y no calculé bien. ¿Le gusta el pastel de carne?" ¡A Ross le encantaba el pastel de carne!

Mientras Ross desayunaba, ya se las arreglaba sólo y se había acostumbrado a usar la mano izquierda, Demelza le contó las novedades acerca de sus pertenencias.

"Puedo ir mañana pero necesito llevar su identificación, de otra forma no creo que me dejen llevarme las cosas."

"Grandioso. Está en mi billetera. ¿Dijiste que lo que tenía puesto lo trajeron conmigo?"

Cuando trasladaron a Ross la sala común Demelza había guardado todo en el pequeño ropero que estaba empotrado en una pared de la habitación. Ross le dijo que tenía la billetera guardada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y mientras el terminaba con su desayuno Demelza se acercó al ropero a buscarla. Ross no podía verla, al abrir la pequeña puerta Demelza quedaba escondida tras ella. Comenzó buscando en los bolsillos de afuera de la chaqueta de cuero pero no encontró nada. Luego siguió con las de adentro. En uno de los bolsillos tanteo algo duro y de forma extraña. Demelza metió la mano y del bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita redondeada de terciopelo blanco. Antes de si quiera pensarlo la abrió. Demelza nunca había visto una joya como esa. Un anillo con un enorme ¿Diamante? ¿Zafiro? Demelza no sabía de esas cosas, sólo que era impresionante. El iba a pedirle matrimonio. A su novia, Elizabeth. Y ella lo había engañado y estaba esperando un hijo con su primo. Demelza no era una persona propensa a odiar pero en ese momento creía odiarla. ¿Como le podía haber hecho eso? Demelza podía sentir el peso de la joya en su mano, a ella no le gustaría que le propusieran matrimonio con un anillo así, era muy presuntuoso. Pero el anillo no era para ella y ¿quién querría casarse con una madre soltera? Demelza nunca ni había llegado a tener esas ideas, su vida no se lo había permitido. La voz de Ross le hizo dar un pequeño salto.

"¿La encontraste?" Demelza cerró rápido la cajita y la volvió a colocar en el bolsillo. En el otro encontró la billetera.

"Si." Le contestó cerrando la puerta del ropero y acercándose de nuevo a él.

"Saca algo de dinero también, para pagar el taxi."


	13. Chapter 13

PARTE 13

Fue una cruel coincidencia que el día que Demelza trajo del depósito judicial las cosas que estaban en el auto de Ross y el pudo conectarse a Internet a través de su notebook, que milagrosamente no había recibido ningún golpe, fue el mismo día en que Francis Poldark y Elizabeth Chynoweth anunciaron su compromiso e inminente casamiento. Lo habían hecho a lo grande, habían contratado a un fotógrafo y accedido a dar una entrevista al periódico local. Caroline y Demelza vieron las fotos y leyeron la nota en el celular de Caroline, las dos sentadas, cabeza con cabeza, en la sala de enfermeras. La novia lucía espléndida en un pantalón claro de tiro alto, con una ajustada camisa blanca y un chal de cachemir sobre los hombros. Estaba sentada en una antigua sala que parecía salida de un palacio. La nota decía que era Trenwith. Demelza abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creer que alguien de verdad viviera allí. Francis estaba de pie a su lado. En otra imagen estaban tomados de la mano en un hermoso jardín junto a una fuente, la casa se veía borrosa en el fondo, la foto centrada de tal forma que uno no podía evitar centrar la mirada en el enorme anillo que ella llevaba en su mano izquierda, era casi idéntico al pomposo anillo que Demelza había visto en la chaqueta de Ross. Al parecer tenía gustos caros y los hombres lo sabían. En la última imagen Elizabeth llevaba un vestido, Demelza buscó algún signo de embarazo en Elizabeth pero no lo encontró, tenía el cuerpo de una modelo. Las fotos parecían de una modelo, los dos posando o mirando a la cámara. No parecían una pareja enamorada. Claro que en la nota hablaban de como se habían conocido y lo romántica que había sido la propuesta de matrimonio y lo felices y ansiosos que estaban por empezar su vida juntos. En ningún momento lo mencionaban explícitamente a Ross, pero su persona rondaba entre líneas. Principalmente cuando hablaban de los "obstáculos' que debieron superar para estar juntos. "¡Vaya desfachatez!" dijo Demelza en voz alta justo cuando Dwight entraba en la sala.

"¿Qué es una desfachatez?" preguntó Dwight sonriendo. "Nada, nada." Dijo Caroline guardando rápido su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Dwight se sentó junto a ellas en la mesita y procedió a preguntarles sobre el estado de cada paciente mientras Caroline le preparaba un té. Era algo que hacía habitualmente. Dwight creía que era importante saber cómo veían las enfermeras a sus pacientes y no dejarse guiar sólo por los estudios y las revisaciones que el mismo hacía, al fin y al cabo eran ellas las que pasaban más tiempo atendiéndolos. Dwight era un gran doctor y cirujano pero además era una excelente persona. Demelza lo había conocido en su primer año en la Universidad, el era su profesor y Dwight se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de la capacidad de Demelza y su vocación a la medicina. El la había alentado y ayudado, se había convertido en su tutor y habían entablado una linda amistad. Fue él quien atendió a Jinny ante el pedido desesperado de Demelza, ninguna de las dos tenía el suficiente dinero para cubrir los gastos médicos. Pero al final no fue posible hacer nada, Jinny se dio por vencida y Dwight vio como la vida de su pupila cambiaba por completo. Dwight intentó convencer a Demelza que no abandonará sus estudios, pero Demelza ya había dejado de ir a clases semanas antes del nacimiento de Julia para quedarse a cuidar a su amiga. No tenía otra alternativa, no podría enfrentar cuatro años más de estudios sola y con una niña a cargo, necesitaba trabajo y lo necesitaba rápido, su trabajo de medio tiempo ya no sería suficiente. Dwight había sido quien había hecho los trámites para que las materias que Demelza ya había aprobado en medicina le sirvieran en la carrera de enfermería, que era considerablemente más corta, y así Demelza al menos tenía un título. Dwight la había llevado a trabajar con él en la clínica y el resto lo había aprendido rápidamente de Caroline.

"¿Y cómo ves a Ross Poldark?" Dwight le preguntó y Caroline apoyó los codos en la mesa y su cara en sus manos para escucharla atentamente. Demelza no quería reírse frente a Dwight. Ya hablaría con su amiga cuando estuvieran solas.

"Lo veo muy bien. La herida ha cicatrizado por completo y ya casi no tienen moretones. La pierna dice no dolerle tanto aunque sigue tomando el analgésico por las mañanas. Ya se las arregla sólo para comer y desayunar y se lo ve de buen ánimo."

"Al menos hasta ahora que el compromiso de su ex no había salido en la tapa de los diarios." – acotó Caroline. Dwight se hizo el que no escuchó nada y siguió tomando notas en la libreta.

"Bien, le daré una buena noticia entonces. Lo voy autorizar a que se levante. De a poco, que no se sobrexija ni apoye su peso en la pierna quebrada. Ordenaré que traigan una silla de ruedas para que pueda andar por la habitación. Mañana pediré que realicen estudios completos de nuevo y si todo está bien ya comenzaremos a pensar en el alta."

En darlo de alta… Demelza pensó lo extraño que sería cuando el ya no estuviera internado en la clínica. Claro que era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, es sólo que a Demelza no se le había ocurrido que sería tan pronto. Era una tontería, Demelza había visto ir y venir cientos de pacientes y nunca había sentido eso, nunca había pensado que iba a extrañar a un paciente cuando ya no estuviera allí.

"¿Crees que puedes arreglártelas? ¿Demelza?"

"Disculpa, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Si crees que podrás sola con Ross Poldark o quieres que envíe a alguno de los chicos de kinesiología para que te ayude?" repitió Dwight. Los "chicos" de kinesiología como ellos les decían, eran los enfermeros que estaban encargados de la etapa de recuperación. Ninguno medía menos de un metro ochenta y eran capaces de levantar a cualquiera de cualquier lado.

"No hace falta Dwight, me las arreglaré."


	14. Chapter 14

PARTE 14

Ross y Demelza estaban ambos mirando fijamente la silla de ruedas que habían llevado a la habitación unos minutos atrás. Demelza con los brazos en jarra, las manos en la cintura, lo primero que había dicho Ross Poldark cuando la vio fue "No me voy a sentar en eso". Y Demelza sólo se había limitado a decirle que se sentaba en la silla o no se levantaba para nada porque no se podía mover mucho con una sola pierna. "Daré saltos", le contestó el. Ross podía notar que su enfermera no estaba con ganas de hacer chistes. "¿No puedo usar un bastón o una muleta?"

"No con el brazo en el cabestrillo. Cuando el brazo sane podrá usar una muleta, pero por ahora deberá conformarse con la silla. Si no la quiere me la llevaré y se puede quedar en la cama hasta que pueda volver a caminar." Demelza había amagado a agarrar la silla para llevársela. "Está bien, espera." La detuvo Ross. Dios, si que no estaba de buen humor esa mañana. "No tienes porque enojarte, me sentaré en la silla."

Demelza lo miró fijo cuando dijo eso, y dejó caer las manos de su cintura. No se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo ruda. Demelza trató de sacudirse el mal humor que la había invadido sin que ella supiera porque. Su fastidio había comenzado cuando Dwight le dijo que pronto le daría de alta a su paciente, y ella realmente no tenía motivo para sentirse así, menos para ser grosera con él.

Ross la vio respirar profundo, luego volvió a sonreírle como era habitual en ella. Se preguntó que le habría molestado o si le habría sucedido algo. Demelza levantó el respaldo de la cama todo lo que pudo y luego lo ayudó a sentarse. Bajó las piernas de la cama, y estas quedaron colgando a unos centímetros de piso. Demelza se paró frente a él. "Bien, iremos despacio." Le dijo. "Primero intentará ponerse de pie un momento y se volverá a sentar en la cama. Trate de no mover la pierna derecha y no la apoye en el piso. ¿Listo?" Ross asintió. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por la falta de movimiento en las últimas semanas y por un momento se tambaleó al apoyar todo su peso en sólo una pierna pero Demelza lo sostuvo. Un brazo bajo su brazo bueno, la otra mano en su cintura, por debajo del cabestrillo. Su mano fue a parar en su hombro.

Ross Poldark se enderezó ante ella. Era más alto de lo que Demelza pensaba, ella misma era bastante alta pero su sus ojos quedaban un par de centímetros por encima de los suyos, y el estaba descalzo. Estaban parados muy cerca uno del otro, la mano de Ross le apretaba el hombro y ella lo sujetaba firmemente de la cintura. Demelza levantó la vista, Ross la observaba, "¿Todo bien?" Le preguntó. "Si. ¿Y tú?" Demelza movió la cabeza a un lado, estaban muy cerca. "Siéntese de nuevo." Ross volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama. "¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupada."

"Si. Sí, todo está bien." Dijo y sonrió, pero Ross notó que su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Evidentemente lo que fuera que le pasara no lo quería compartir con él y ¿porque habría de hacerlo? El era sólo su paciente. Dejaría de pensar en asuntos que no le incumbían y se concentraría en lo que debía hacer, que por el momento era sentarse en esa maldita silla.

"¿No soy muy pesado para ti?" dijo y recién entonces se dio cuenta que aún tenía la mano en su hombro. Ella tampoco pareció darse cuenta. "No se preocupe, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco."

"De veras deberías dejar de tratarme de usted y tutearme. Me haces sentir viejo. Viejo y minusválido." Demelza sonrió con ganas esta vez.

"No creo que su vejez sea algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar, y será menos minusválido cuando se siente en esa silla. Si se comporta lo llevaré a dar una vuelta por el estacionamiento." Ross río también. Esa era la Demelza a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Demelza acercó la silla a la cama y le explicó como girar su cuerpo para sentarse en ella. Luego lo ayudó a levantarse de nuevo. Otra vez parados frente a frente Ross le preguntó "¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Veintidós."

Dios, si era casi una niña. Y ya había vivido tanto, parecía mayor pero tal vez no. Observándola de cerca, su piel suave y sus delicados labios, si, era muy joven, pero había algo más en ella que la hacía parecer mayor de lo que era, no en edad si no en la forma confiada en que se movía y actuaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el a los 22 años? Emborrachándose en un bar de seguro. ¿Y las chicas de esa edad? Ross nunca había conocido a nadie tan responsable como Demelza, no siendo tan joven al menos.

Después de maniobrar torpemente con su pie izquierdo, finalmente Ross cayó sentado en la silla de ruedas. Demelza lo miró con aire triunfal. "Bien ¿adónde quiere ir? ¿Al baño o a mirar por la ventana?", bromeó.

Lo único que podía hacer Ross por cuenta propia era girar en círculos, cosa que hizo un par de veces hasta detenerse frente a Demelza que lo observaba divertida.

"Me gustaría darme un baño."


	15. Chapter 15

PARTE 15

Demelza si dejó a Ross sentado frente a la ventana un rato, mientras buscaba los elementos necesarios para el baño y se ocupaba de otros pacientes, así tendría más tiempo para dedicarle al señor Poldark, Ross cómo se suponía que debía de llamarlo ahora. Todavía no estaba muy segura respecto a eso, por más que al no le gustara que le dijera 'Señor'. Tal como lo había supuesto cuando ella entró con Dwight a la habitación lo encontraron con mala cara y la notebook cerrada frente a él arriba de la mesita, pero luego se había animado rápidamente cuando Dwight le dio permiso para levantarse de la cama.

Demelza tardó un rato en volver a la habitación, traía su manos llenas de toallas, el shampoo que usaba para lavarle el cabello y una bolsa se plástico. Ross había encendido el televisor, no había mucho que ver desde la ventana del segundo piso más que autos pasar por la calle, y ni siquiera estos pasaban muy seguido. "¿Crees que tendrás tiempo de afeitarme también?" Ross no quiso implicar nada con eso, pero hasta él se dio cuenta de que había sonado como un reproche, como que se había tardado demasiado en volver. "Quiero decir, si pensabas hacerlo, me gustaría usar mi afeitadora. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que está un una de mis valijas."

"Claro. No hay problema." Demelza se acercó y empujó la silla hasta la puerta del baño, antes de entrar envolvió bien la pierna enyesada con el plástico que había traído, colocándose mucha cinta alrededor. Ross estuvo a punto de comentar que estaba tan apretado que no le pasaría ni la sangre, mucho menos agua, pero no dijo nada. Luego volvió a rodar y entró al baño. Era más amplio que un baño normal, con apoyos y agarraderas adonde eran necesarios para que una persona con movilidad reducida pudiera manejarse dentro. Ross creía ser capaz de arreglárselas sólo allí, para ciertas cosas al menos. Pero para darse un baño necesitaría ayuda.

No había separación entre la ducha y el toilette, así que Demelza acercó a Ross lo más que pudo a la silla de plástico que estaba debajo de la regadera. Demelza desató el nudo en su nuca que sostenía la bata de hospital. "Así está bien." Dijo él, algo tímido y ella comprendió lo que quería decir. Después del primer día Ross le habría de haber pedido a la enfermera del turno noche – que era una amable señora - que cambiara su ropa interior, Demelza no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Luego de ayudarlo a cambiarse a la silla plástica Demelza sacó la silla de ruedas fuera del baño, cuando volvió a entrar cerró la puerta tras ella. Se había sacado las zapatillas y las medias, no había razón para mojarlas. "Le sacaré el cabestrillo, pero debe prometerme que no moverá el brazo." Con mucho cuidado Demelza liberó su brazo y sólo dejo la correa que lo sostenía de su cuello. Ross abrió y cerró suavemente los dedos, estaban totalmente entumecidos. "¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?" Ross observó a Demelza, se había agachado a su lado a arremangar las botamangas de su pantalón verde. Sus piernas descubiertas hasta las rodillas. Ross se sorprendió cuando un chorro de agua mojo su brazo, estaba distraído. Demelza había sacado la regadera manual y estaba regulando la temperatura. "Lo siento. ¿Está muy caliente?"

"No, es perfecta."

Ross permaneció quieto mientras Demelza mojaba todo su cuerpo y con cuidado enjabonaba sus hombros y espalda y luego otra vez le echaba agua para quitar la espuma. La sensación más placentera que como Ross la recordaba. Con cuidado, Demelza continuó deslizando la esponja por sus brazos, su cuello y su pecho. Ross había cerrado los ojos. "¿Crees que podrías abrir la ducha? Me gustaría estar bajo la lluvia."

"Si, creo que será más fácil para lavarte el pelo también, así tendré las dos manos."

Ross sintió a Demelza moverse a su alrededor, pero no abrió los ojos. Un minuto después el agua caía con fuerza sobre sus cabellos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando la sensación del agua golpeando su cara. Era increíble que algo tan mundano fuera tan placentero. Demelza llevó las manos a su cabeza y Ross sintió el perfume del shampoo que ella siempre traía para lavar su pelo. Sus manos masajeaban su cuero cabelludo, desenredando mechones de pelo al pasar. Tenía una mano cerca de cada una de sus sienes cuando Ross abrió los ojos. Todo lo que vio fueron dos pechos balancearse delante de su cara.

Demelza, sabiendo que la ducha la salpicaría toda se había quitado la chaqueta del ambo. Debajo sólo tenía una apretada musculosa blanca y un corpiño de encaje rosa que ahora Ross estaba admirando con concentración mientras ella masajeaba su cabeza. Y luego pasó lo inevitable.

"Demelza, détente… ¡Para, Demelza!"

La mano de Ross tomó bruscamente su muñeca y la sostuvo en el aire alejándola de él. "Détente. Déjame sólo."

"¿Qué? Oh…" a Demelza sólo le bastó bajar la vista para comprender lo que sucedía.

"¿Puedes dejarme un momento sólo?"

"Ehh… si. Claro, por supuesto… sólo queda un poco de shampoo en el pe..."

"Si, me las arreglaré. ¿Podrías…?" Ross no la estaba mirando cuando Demelza tomó su chaqueta y salió del baño. Apenas se fue Ross se las arregló para abrir totalmente el agua fría e intentó pensar en cualquier cosa menos en su enfermera y como su cuerpo se balanceaba delante de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Demelza esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, la chaqueta verde puesta y los pantalones de nuevo hasta los tobillos. Sólo esperaba que Ross no se sintiera mal. Ella tendría que haber pensado en eso, no era algo totalmente fuera de lo común cuando su trabajo consistía en tocar el cuerpo de otra persona. Ella podía ser totalmente profesional al respecto, pero aún así, Demelza sentía sus mejillas arder y a su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho. Respiró profundamente antes de golpear la puerta cuando escuchó que el agua dejo de correr. "¿Ross? Voy a entrar."

Demelza envolvió el cuerpo se Ross con una gran toalla, y con otra comenzó a secar su pelo cuidando de no acercarse más de lo necesario.

"Demelza," Ross dijo, su voz apagada y concernida, "… yo no sé lo que… disculpa, no quise..."

Demelza dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a parar frente a él, Ross levantó sus ojos hacia ella. Sus mejillas de un tono más rojo que una fresa. "Olvídalo, no te preocupes."

"Pero yo…"

"No digas nada Ross, sólo estabas disfrutando de tu baño. Eso fue todo, olvídalo." Pero Ross no creía poder olvidar lo que había visto. Su torso, generalmente cubierto por el amplio uniforme, su pequeña cintura, sus dedos masajeando sus cabellos y sus perfectos pechos frente a él.

Ross ya estaba de vuelta en la cama, la verdad era que estaba exhausto y todo su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina. "Creo que vamos a tener que dejar la afeitada para mañana, apenas si puede mantener los ojos abiertos." La escuchó decir. Mientras Demelza lo arropaba otro sonido llego a sus oídos, ella estaba tarareando. Ya más dormido que despierto Ross no pudo identificar la melodía pero está lo llevo a sus sueños. Demelza secó el baño y una a una recogió todas las toallas mojadas que habían tirado al piso. Luego apago la luz y antes de salir se quedó un momento mirando al hombre que dormía en la cama. "Lo voy a extrañar, señor Poldark." Se dijo.


	16. Chapter 16

PARTE 16

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el incidente del día anterior. Uno porque estaba muy avergonzado, el otro porque no creía que fuera de importancia. Ross pasó la mañana haciéndose estudios, lo que implicó pasearse por diferentes pisos del hospital, Demelza empujaba la silla de ruedas y lo ayudaba a subir y bajar de las camillas. Demelza notó como alguna de las otras enfermas reconocían quien era y lo observaban con curiosidad, le causaba gracia. Al parecer la cicatriz en la cara no había afectado la atracción que generaba en las mujeres. Demelza volvió a pensar en su novia, aún no podía entender su decisión de dejarlo por su primo. ¿Realmente habría sido por dinero? Demelza había estado leyendo algunos comentarios en Twitter en respuesta al artículo que anunciaba el compromiso. Había gente que creía que Elizabeth había cambiado a Ross por Francis simplemente porque el último era el heredero del imperio de Trenwith, un mejor partido. Claro que existía otra explicación, a Demelza se le había ocurrido que si, Elizabeth lo había engañado con el primo pero había quedado embarazada, no habría tenido otra alternativa más que comprometerse con el… quizás, quizás también ella lo seguiría amando pero no podía estar con él… Era una tontería. No, seguramente si lo amaba no lo hubiera engañado en primer lugar. Si lo amaba hubiera viajado con él a América.

"¿Demelza? Demelza, ¿Estás bien? Ya podemos irnos." Ross interrumpió sus desvaríos. Demelza comenzó a empujar la silla por el pasillo, de nuevo hacia la habitación. Ese había sido el último estudio.

"¿Crees que podríamos salir afuera? Dijiste que me llevarías a dar una vuelta por el estacionamiento." Dijo cuando habían entrado en el ascensor. Ella vaciló un instante, Ross estaba con la pierna arriba y el brazo bien sujeto, cubierto con una manta. El clima era agradable ese día, salir a tomar aire no le haría mal. Demelza presionó en botón de Planta Baja.

Lo llevó al lugar en que Caroline y ella iban a veces a comer su almuerzo. Un poco alejado del estacionamiento, en la parte trasera de la clínica había un gran árbol con algunos bancos debajo, Demelza suponía los habían puesto allí pensando en los familiares de los enfermos, para que pudieran salir a despejarse de los pesares del hospital, pero rara vez había alguien allí. Demelza se detuvo frente a un banco y acomodó la manta de Ross asegurándose de cubrirle bien los hombros, luego se sentó a su lado.

"No hace tanto frío." Dijo él. Respirando profundo, el aire se sentía agradable en su cara. Ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado en esa sala y el cambio era muy grato.

"No le digas al Dr. Enys que te traje aquí o me meterás en problemas otra vez." Ross miró a su enfermera, ella no lo miraba. Tenía la vista perdida en algo que él no podía ver. Demelza se había estado comportando de forma extraña desde el día anterior. Desde antes del… incidente. Dios, qué vergüenza. No quería ni pensar en ello. ¿Qué habría pensado ella? Demelza le había restado importancia y lo que fuera que le pasara no tenía que ver con eso. Se preguntaba que le ocurría.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Las altas ramas del árbol los escondían del sol del mediodía.

"¿Cómo era el Dr. Enys de niño?" Demelza preguntó de repente. Ross la miró de nuevo, confundido por su pregunta.

"¿Iban juntos al colegio? ¿No lo recuerdas?" Ross negó con la cabeza. "El me lo dijo, cuando te trajeron, te reconoció de inmediato. Quizás iban a diferentes grados, Dwight es un par de años más joven que tu."

'Dwight' repitió Ross en su mente.

"No, no lo recuerdo. Yo no… prestaba mucha atención en la escuela. Era un niño bastante problemático." Eso la hizo sonreír.

"Ya lo creo. ¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues siendo problemático ahora?"

"Quizás… No lo sé. Supongo que ya lo veremos cuando salga de aquí."

Demelza tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bajo su mirada hacia sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo. "Tal vez lo averigüe pronto. Si los estudios de hoy salen bien, Dwight le dará de alta." Demelza levantó la vista y le ofreció una sonrisa. Se suponía que eso era una buena noticia y él se alegraría al oírla. Pero a Ross la novedad no le había causado la dicha que suponía volver a casa. Más bien lo había invadido una sensación de incertidumbre y un pesar que no tenía motivo de sentir. No muy distinto al que Demelza misma sentía.

"Pero… ¿así? Aún no puedo moverme, ni hacer nada por mi mismo…" y la idea de volver y estar sólo en Nampara le parecía intolerable. Y sin poder salir, estaría encerrado. Todas las cosas de su padre aún estaban allí, seguramente la casa se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Nampara era una cabaña que necesitaba cuidado constante y Jud y Prudie seguramente no habrían hecho nada en todo este tiempo. Aquí, aquí al menos la tenía a Demelza. No se le había ocurrido que lo enviarían a casa antes de estar totalmente recuperado.

"Eso deberá hablarlo con el Dr. Enys. Creo que será mejor que entremos, ya es hora del almuerzo."

Los dos hicieron el viaje de regreso en silencio.


	17. Chapter 17

PARTE 17

Ver: ¿Cómo estás Ross?

Ross: Hola Verity

Bien, mejorando. Si todos los estudios salen bien me darán de alta en estos días.

Ver: Qué buena noticia! Primo, me alegro tanto. ¿Ya te quitaron el cabestrillo y el yeso de la pierna?

Ross: Aún no :(

Ver: ¿Y cómo harás para arreglártelas en tu casa? ¿Hablaste con Prudie o Jud?

Ross: Nop. Los veré cuando vaya a casa. Quiero sorprenderlos.

Ver: Pero vas a necesitar ayuda!

Ross: Me las arreglaré.

Ver: Quizás pueda ir cuando salgas de la clínica

Ross: No te preocupes Ver.

Ver: Avísame y voy.

Ross: Verity, voy a estar bien.

La idea se le había ocurrido a Ross desde el momento en que Demelza le había dicho que pronto volvería a su casa. Pues pronto llego más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos pensaba. Al día siguiente el Dr. Enys le informó que las radiografías habían salido bien, el radio del brazo ya estaba casi curado y podría sacarse el cabestrillo en una semana. El yeso de la pierna llevaría un par de semanas más pero mientras tanto podría hacer la rehabilitación del brazo para cuando estuviera listo pudiera usar muletas. Lo único que faltaba era el resultado de la resonancia de la cabeza, que estaría al día siguiente, pero Dwight estaba confiado de que no habría problema. Ross no tenía jaquecas ni mareos y su vista era perfecta. Los puntos de la cicatriz Demelza los había quitado hacía más de una semana. Así que, el doctor le había dicho, debía estar contento de que volvería a casa. Pero contento estaba lejos de ser lo Ross sentía. Volver a su casa sólo, adonde nadie lo esperaba y en donde estaría rodeado de recuerdos de su padre y de una vida que no fue no era un prospecto que esperara con ansiedad. Si pudiera moverse con libertad y salir de la casa e ir a trabajar sería distinto. Pero para eso faltaban semanas. El Dr. Enys, a quien Ross finalmente le había preguntado si lo conocía de algún lado – en realidad no se acordaba, pero Demelza se lo había dicho – le había confirmado que efectivamente habían ido al mismo colegio, aunque él era un año menor, también le había contado que tenían un conocido en común, Mark Daniel, quien era un viejo empleado de Ross. Dwight y Ross habían coincidido hace unos años en su boda. Ross no se acordaba nada del casamiento, o lo único que se acordaba era la resaca con la que se había levantado al día siguiente. Dwight arqueó las cejas. "¿Lo sigues viendo? ¿A Mark?" A Ross le pareció que el doctor se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

"No, creo que se mudó a otra ciudad… Ross, necesitarás ayuda," – Dwight dijo, para cambiar de tema – "al menos durante las primeras semanas. Si no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar le pediré a Demelza que llame al servicio de enfermeras privadas con las que trabaja la clínica. Ellos pueden enviar una enfermera a tu domicilio."

Ross no había dicho nada a Dwight en ese momento. La idea ya estaba en su mente, pero puede que a Demelza le pareciera una locura. Era una idea bastante descabellada, pero en su mente no había otra alternativa. No se sometería a manos extrañas y menos dejaría entrar a un extraño a su casa. Demelza aún continuaba con una actitud rara y Ross había comenzado a sospechar que su comportamiento tenía algo que ver con que a él le dieran el alta. Claro que por momentos su asunción le parecía ridícula, ¿en qué le afectaría a ella que a él le dieran el alta? En todo caso era mejor, menos trabajo. Ningún paciente le demandaba tanto tiempo como él. Seguramente era otra cosa la que la preocupaba.

"¿Quieres ver alguna película?" Le preguntó cuando terminó de almorzar.

"No. Tengo que revisar unos mails."

"¿Quieres que te acerque la computadora?"

"No, los veré en el celular."

"Bien. Volveré en un rato a ver si precisas algo… y te traeré el teléfono del servicio de enfermeras."

Demelza ya estaba con un pie en el pasillo cuando escuchó a Ross llamar su nombre. Volvió a entrar en la habitación. El no dijo nada así que ella se acercó a la cama. "¿Si?"

El se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"Te quería preguntar… si estás bien. Si hay algo que te preocupa." Demelza lo miró sin entender. "No sé, pareces algo distraída últimamente…" – Oh Judas! ¿Es que acaso había sido tan obvia? – "sabes que si quieres puedes hablar conmigo, si necesitas hablar con alguien…" Las palabras de Ross salían de sus labios sin que él pudiera detenerlas. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿acaso el era su amigo? Ella es tu enfermera ¿Porqué rayos te diría a ti lo que le sucede? ¿y qué te importa a ti?

Demelza forzó una sonrisa. Se estaba comportando como una idiota y lo peor era que su paciente se había dado cuenta. Estás para ayudarlo a él, no él a ti. ¿Y qué te sucede? Sólo estas deprimida porque él se irá mañana. El se tiene que ir tarde o temprano, ¡te estás comportando como una ridícula! Una ridícula y poco profesional. Demelza abrió la boca para decirle que nada le ocurría.

"Hasta mañana, quieres decir. Puedo hablar contigo hasta mañana." ¡Judas! Ross frunció sus cejas. "Todo está bien… gracias por preocuparte, pero no me ocurre nada, de verdad. Volveré en un momento con ese teléfono."

"Demelza, espera. Acerca de eso…" – bueno, más vale preguntar de una buena vez. – "¿crees que tú…. Crees que podrías ser tú la que viniera conmigo a casa a ayudarme?"

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! De verdad significan mucho para mi. Esta historia resultó ser un slowburn, pero me gusta así, que Ross y Demelza se vayan conociendo de a poco. Es la primera vez que escribo el comienzo de una historia de Romelza, pero ya va tomando forma y estamos por llegar a lo importante… Gracias por leer y espero que les guste!


	18. Chapter 18

PARTE 18

Los ojos de Demelza se abrieron como dos grandes faroles azules.

"Yo te pagaré por supuesto, y tendrás horarios flexibles y menos cantidad de pacientes, bueno, seré sólo yo…" – Ross continuaba hablando. La mente de Demelza se había puesto en blanco, no entendía que le estaba proponiendo. ¿Ayudarlo? ¿ser su enfermera particular? Demelza no podía dejar la clínica, era un trabajo seguro y ella necesitaba estabilidad laboral para continuar con los trámites de adopción de Julia. "Señor Poldark, yo…"

Grandioso. Había vuelto a ser el Señor Poldark. "Ross." – la corrigió.

"Ross, te lo agradezco. Pero yo no soy enfermera a domicilio, no puedo dejar mi trabajo…"

"¿Porqué no?"

"… así porque si… pues porque yo trabajo aquí. Y es un trabajo estable, con Julia no puedo…"

"Te pagaré el doble de lo que ganas aquí, o lo que tú quieras. De seguro Dwight te dará permiso, yo hablaré con él. Será algo temporario, hasta que me recupere. Después de todo lo que ya pasamos, no dejarás que me vaya medio rengo aún sin haberme recuperado del todo ¿No?"

No era la idea del dinero lo que interesaba a Demelza y eso era lo peor de todo. Aunque no le vendría mal, para ahorrar un poco más. Quizás podría juntar lo suficiente como para mudarse a un departamento más grande, tal vez podría tener un patio adonde Julia pudiera jugar y ella podría poner algunas macetas con flores. Pero no era sólo eso. El tenía razón, el era su paciente. Ella quería verlo recuperado. Eso fue lo que Demelza se dijo…

Su joven enfermera permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Todo era un disparate, el se tenía que conformar con cualquier otra persona que lo ayudara. ¿Qué diferencia habría? Ella diría que no y el no insistiría. Demelza se encargaría de llamar al servicio de asistencia y contrataría a otra persona.

"¿Adonde… adonde queda su casa?" A Ross lo invadió una ola de esperanza, y se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada. Demelza, por supuesto, lo asistió.

"Nampara. Esta sobre la costa camino a Sawle."

"Oh. Es un poco lejos."

"No tanto…" Ross le explicó cómo podía llegar tomando uno de los buses que tenían parada sobre la ruta cercana a su casa. Luego le había ofrecido pagar un Uber si no quería caminar. Pero Demelza había trazado el mapa del camino en su cabeza y en realidad no era tan lejos de su casa como ella había dicho si evitaba las rutas y simplemente iba en bicicleta. Hace meses que quería empezar a hacer ejercicio pero nunca parecía encontrar el tiempo, tal vez sería una buena oportunidad. ¡Judas! No podía creer que de verdad lo estaba considerando. "Y sólo tendrás que venir los días de semana, puedes tener los fines de semana libres para estar con Julia…"

¿En qué quedó eso de que no ibas a insistir?

"Yo… no lo sé. Lo tendría que pensar. Este es un buen trabajo…"

"Sólo sería por algunas semanas, de seguro Dwight no tendrá problema."

Pues sí, Dwight no tenía problema. Demelza le había contado la oferta de Ross para preguntarle su opinión. Pedirle consejo como lo hacía desde que se habían conocido. Pero Demelza ya había tomado su decisión, o al menos sabía lo que quería en realidad. Aunque no lo dijera a nadie y se lo negara a sí misma, ella quería cuidar de Ross Poldark. El necesitaba a alguien y ella había estado allí para él, y de verdad quería verlo recuperado. Dwight la escuchó hablar, pero aún cuando ella le preguntó qué es lo debía hacer, él sabía que ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Para que no perdiera su puesto, Dwight había conseguido que a Demelza le dieran una licencia durante un mes. De esa forma conservaría el empleo y la obra social, aunque no cobraría el sueldo. Caroline tendría que cubrirla porque Dwight no quería contratar a una reemplazante sabiendo que Demelza volvería. Y así pronto todo estuvo arreglado. Ross sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Demelza le dijo que aceptaba. Para él, que en los últimos meses sólo había recibido malas noticias, que Demelza lo acompañara en su vuelta a casa era un gran alivio pues no tenía ganas de conocer a otra persona y Jud y Prudie no eran más que unos buenos para nada que seguramente no serían de ninguna ayuda. Y la idea de estar sólo en su casa era lo que realmente lo atemorizaba, o lo que quería evitar. Demelza sería una grata compañía como lo había sido todo este tiempo. Además, ella ya lo conocía. Conocía su temperamento y al parecer sabía cómo lidiar con él. Elizabeth solía decir que cuando estaba de mal humor era insoportable. Bueno, quizás tenía razón, pero Demelza sabía cómo aplacar su carácter y le había enseñado a ver las cosas desde un ángulo diferente… Dios, ¿porque estaba comparando a Demelza con Elizabeth? Lo principal era que Demelza era una buena profesional, una excelente enfermera. Eso era todo, ella lo ayudaría estos días en que el aún estuviera imposibilitado para moverse y después con la rehabilitación. Luego ella volvería a trabajar en la clínica y no se volverían a ver.


	19. Chapter 19

PARTE 19

Al taxista no le había caído muy bien todo lo que tenía que llevar. Ross tendría que darle una buena propina cuando llegaran. El iba sentado adelante, en el asiento del acompañante. La silla de ruedas y la valija de mano el chofer las había acomodado sin mucho cuidado en el baúl, y Demelza viajaba en el asiento trasero, en el pequeño lugar que dejaba la valija más grande, con su bolso y la mochila con la notebook sobre su regazo.

Demelza había ido esa mañana a la clínica aunque técnicamente había dejado de trabajar allí el día anterior. Ese día sólo iba a buscar a Ross a quien habían dado de alta, y luego ambos se irían a su casa, Nampara. Demelza no había estado muy segura de cómo vestirse esa mañana. ¿Debía seguir usando su uniforme mientras trabajara en casa de Ross? Ante la duda se puso su ambo de enfermera como todos los días, pero debería consultarlo con su nuevo jefe durante el día.

La ropa de Ross no había sido más fácil de escoger. Una remera blanca, Demelza había tomado cualquiera del montón que había en la valija, pero luego el pantalón había dado más trabajo, pues Demelza tuvo que cortar unos de los lados de la pierna con una tijera para que se los pudiera poner con el yeso. Ross también había objetado usar su chaqueta de cuero y había terminado con un canguro de algodón negro porque Demelza se rehusaba a que saliera sin abrigo. Ella podría jurar que estaba siendo terco a propósito. Pero las bromas quedaron a un lado mientras recorrían el camino a Nampara.

Los pensamientos de Ross habían vuelto a los últimos días que había pasado en su hogar, con su padre enfermo y preparándose para un viaje que no sabían cuánto duraría. Ross se preguntaba si había hecho bien. Si su padre no hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa. Morir en su propia casa. Era el quien había insistido con el tratamiento en los estados Unidos. Su casa estaría llena de recuerdos. Ross siempre había considerado Nampara como la casa de su padre, y así lo era. Joshua era dueño y señor y había mantenido su hogar intacto desde la muerte de su madre, sólo pocas cosas había cambiado. Un sillón que ya no servía ni para apoyar los pies, una televisión nueva, una nueva mesa en el comedor. Esa la había comprado la primera vez que Ross había llevado a Elizabeth a cenar con ellos. Una gran mesa de algarrobo para doce comensales que no había tenido casi uso. Después de la llegada de Elizabeth, Joshua también había remodelado la cocina. Y si la mesa tenía poco uso la cocina estaba aún a entrenar. Si su padre pensaba que Elizabeth al convertirse en señora de la casa se encargaría de las comidas estaba muy equivocado. Elizabeth apenas era capaz se preparar un te sin ayuda. Ella prefería comer afuera. Y Prudie, su vieja sirvienta, se vio muy abrumada por la nueva y moderna cocina y evitaba todo lo posible entrar en ella y sólo se limitaba a usar una hornalla y a prender el horno cuando era absolutamente necesario. En cuanto a él, desde que había tenido edad suficiente para ir y venir sin permiso, Nampara era un lugar para pasar la noche ocasionalmente. Había vivido un tiempo en Londres con amigos mientras estudiaba y aquí y allá según donde lo llevara la vida. Joshua nunca lo había presionado, sólo le había pedido que en lo posible siguiera una carrera. No como a Francis, a quien su tío Charles le había alquilado un bonito departamento en Oxford y había pagado sus estudios y apenas se recibió lo trajo de las orejas de vuelta a Cornwall a trabajar en la empresa familiar. Ross había vuelto cuando su padre había comenzado a enfermarse, y había ocupado la misma habitación que tenía de niño. Ninguna de las habitaciones de la vieja Nampara era un muy grande, así había sido construida y era muy difícil hacer remodelaciones con las gruesas y toscas paredes de piedra. Algunos dirían que eran parte de su encanto. Su pieza era el único lugar en la casa que Ross había reclamado como suyo y la verdad que ahora no tenía grandes anhelos de volver a ella. Las cosas de Elizabeth estaban por toda su habitación. Ella solía quedarse varias veces a la semana, Ross no era muy bienvenido en casa de sus suegros. Así que Elizabeth había comenzado a dejar ropa en sus cajones. Había ocupado más de la mitad de su ropero y tenía sus shampoo, cremas y demás cosas en el baño. Si pudiera, Ross pondría todo en una caja y lo sacaría a la basura.

El viaje se hizo en silencio. Demelza iba casi aplastada entre la enorme valija y la ventanilla. Ella había querido buscar Nampara en Google maps la noche anterior pero no había tenido tiempo. A Julia le estaba saliendo un nuevo diente y había estado molesta y no se había querido despegar de ella desde que la había ido a buscar a casa de la Sra. Martin. Había tenido que preparar la cena con ella a upa y las dos se habían quedado dormidas mientras Demelza le leía un cuento. Por suerte Julia siempre estaba muy animada de ver a los nietos de la Sra. Martin y no hacía mucho escándalo cuando Demelza la dejaba por las mañanas. El paisaje que Demelza veía pasar a traves de la ventanilla era cada vez más verde una vez que salieron de la ciudad, cada vez se internaban más en el campo. De tanto en tanto, por las pequeñas aberturas de las libustrinas al costado del camino, se veían grandes extensiones de campos sembrados, en otras ganado pastando.

Luego de cuna par de kilómetros Ross indicó al taxista que tomara una a estrecha calle de tierra. Demelza observó atenta la parada de colectivo que dejaron atrás, pues esa sería su parada si venía en autobus. Al salir de la ruta atravesaron una pequeña arboleda y luego salieron al campo abierto. El pequeño camino estaba rodeado por un campo lleno de pequeñas flores que parecían formar un colchón multicolor que se mecía suavemente al compás del viento. Demelza acercó más su nariz a la ventanilla. Ross la vio moverse con el rabillo del ojo y la observó por el espejo retrovisor. Tenía una mirada de asombro y una tenue sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Demelza la vio asomarse tras doblar una curva. Rodeada de verdes árboles parecía ser producto mismo de la naturaleza. Allí, sobre una pequeña y verde colina, estaba Nampara.


	20. Chapter 20

PARTE 20

Era la casa más bonita que Demelza había visto. Su exterior de piedra y techo de paja la hacían parecer como si hubiera nacido de la tierra misma. Inmediatamente al salir del coche sintió el salado aire de mar en su cara, se había olvidado, Ross le había dicho que estaba cerca del mar. Luego de ayudar a Ross y bajar las maletas, Demelza se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor, mientras el pagaba al taxista. La casa tenía una pequeña cerca de piedras al frente, pero no había vecinos. Alrededor no se veía más que campo y algunos árboles aquí y allá. La carretera quedaba escondida tras la libustrina. La casa tenía dos plantas y algunas otras construcciones en la parte de atrás que Demelza podía ver asomando sobre la muralla de roca.

Demelza se dio cuenta que Ross la observaba cuando escuchó el motor del auto encenderse y dar la vuelta para volver a la ruta.

"Así que… bienvenida. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Ross," espetó con una sonrisa "es hermosa. ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?" Demelza se acercó por detrás y comenzó a empujar la silla hacia la entrada, luego volvería por las demás cosas.

"Si. Bueno, no siempre. Pero nací aquí. Allí, en esa habitación." Ross señaló una ventana en la planta alta. A Demelza le llamo la atención que la puerta principal estuviera sin llave. Ross le dijo que simplemente la empujara. La pesada puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido y pronto estuvieron dentro. La casa estaba casi a oscuras. Las luces estaban todas apagadas y las ventanas cubiertas de polvo y unas cortinas sucias. "¡Jud! ¡Prudie!" Demelza miro a su jefe, ¿a quién estaba llamando? Se adentraron un poco más en la casa, Demelza lo acercó a una gran mesa y luego busco la perilla de la luz. Solo se encendió una lamparilla de las muchas que colgaban de una gran araña en el living. Mientras Demelza corría las cortinas y abría las ventanas dos personas aparecieron por la puerta trasera. Demelza dio un salto al verlos y ellos al ver a Ross.

"¡Se los dejó en una posición de confianza! ¿Y así es como me pagan? La casa se cae a pedazos ¿qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?" Ross les habló con dureza y el hombre y la mujer se miraron los pies mientras lo escuchaban. No eran más que un par de viejos. Al hombre le faltaban algunos dientes, a la mujer pasar un peine por su cabello y a ambos un buen baño. Demelza se había parado cerca de Ross y también escuchaba atenta lo que decía, los viejos la miraban de reojo.

"¿Y qué íbamos a hacer, joven Ross? Sin un amo que nos guíe…"

"Pues ahora tienen un nuevo amo y harán lo que yo diga. Si no acabarán de patitas en la calle." Ambos se miraron y fruncieron sus labios pero no se atrevieron a contradecirlo. Era la primera vez que Demelza lo oía hablar así, y ella también estaba un poco intimidada.

"¿Y está quién es?" La mujer preguntó finalmente.

"Ella es Demelza, mi enfermera. Demelza, ellos son Jud y Prudie Payter. Ambos obedecerán lo que ella les diga. Jud, ve a entrar las maletas que están afuera." Los tres lo miraban sorprendidos y cuando Ross y Demelza volvieron a quedar solos ella le preguntó:

"Creí que no tenías a nadie que te ayudara ¡y resulta que tienes dos sirvientes!"

"Ellos no cuentan, no son más que unos buenos para nada. Mira que bien han cuidado de la casa."

Demelza miró a su alrededor. Pues sí, todo se veía muy descuidado. Todas mesas, mesitas, sillas y sillones estaban cubiertos por una capa de polvo que hacía que todo el lugar se viera gris. El piso estaba más que sucio, había pasto seco aquí y allá, no le extrañaría que alguna gallina estuviera empollando sus huevos en un rincón. Llevaría un buen tiempo limpiar todo. Los muebles eran antiguos pero le daban personalidad a la habitación. Lo único moderno que había era una gran mesa que, aunque nueva, no desentonaba con el resto de los muebles. Demelza siguió abriendo ventanas y sacando cortinas que directamente decidió descolgar para ponerlas a lavar. A medida que entraba más luz en la habitación podían ver más el estado en que estaba. Ross estaba furioso con sus sirvientes, era peor de lo que había pensado. "¡Prudie!"

La señora apareció murmurando luego de un momento, pero antes de que Ross comenzara a gritarle Demelza dijo "¿Puede enseñarme a donde está la lavadora?"

"Deja que ella lo haga." Acotó Ross, mientras Demelza le daba las cortinas. Demelza le sonrió a Prudie cuando Ross no la veía, "Enséñeme donde está la cocina, te prepare un té Ross, para tomar los analgésicos. Luego te deberías acostar un rato, ya has tenido suficiente movimiento por un día."

Prudie y Demelza se fueron antes de que él pudiera decir algo. La señora guió a Demelza por un oscuro pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta. "Aquí es la cocina." Demelza le dio las gracias y luego le dijo que sería bueno que la habitación del señor Poldark estuviera limpia y su cama con sábanas frescas para cuando él fuera. Ella lo entretendría un rato más con el té para darle tiempo a que la arreglará, no querría que su amo le diera otro reto. Prudie la miró con sus ojos saltones y asintió con un "Si, señorita." Nadie quería que Ross diera otro sermón. Demelza la vio irse apresurada hacia la escalera de servicio.

La cocina era simplemente espectacular. Parecía salida de un catálogo. Grande y con largas encimeras de mármol y una isla en el centro, no parecía pertenecer a la misma casa. Demelza imaginó cuantas cosas podría cocinar allí. A ella le gustaba cocinar y más que nada la pastelería, eran tantos años mirando Bake Off. La cocina de su apartamento era minúscula y se las arreglaba bastante bien, pero esta… esta era una cocina de ensueño. Todas las superficies también estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de polvo, pero no estaba tan mal como el resto de la casa. Allí parecía que nadie nunca había entrado, todo tenía un aire nuevo y de sin usar. Demelza buscó la pava eléctrica pero todas las mesadas estaban vacías, sólo había una pava sobre la hornalla. Demelza comenzó a abrir puertas y para su sorpresa encontró muchos electrodomésticos aún en sus cajas sin abrir. Batidoras, licuadoras, cafeteras, tostadoras, había de todo. Aparentemente nadie nunca había usado nada. Al fin encontró la pava y mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua Demelza comenzó la búsqueda de una taza y descubrió varios juegos de delicadas vajillas sin duda sin usar.

Demelza se demoró un rato en traer el té. Mientras, Jud lo puso al tanto del estado de la casa. Con su orgullo herido, Jud le explicó a su amo que habían cosechado el campo y los animales estaban bien cuidados. Ellos eran un par de campesinos después de todo, no mayordomos. Eso le valió otro reto de Ross, pero era un alivio saber que al menos habían cuidado de la granja.

"Lo siento, pero sólo hay un par de galletas." Los interrumpió Demelza que traía la taza y un paquete de galletas en las manos. Ross movió la cabeza mirando a su sirviente.

"Haz una lista de todo lo que creas necesario Demelza y dásela a Jud, el irá a buscar lo que se necesite."

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar esta historia!


	21. Chapter 21

PARTE 21

Para sorpresa de Ross, cuando subieron a su habitación esta estaba bastante ordenada. Subir las escaleras había presentado un reto y se necesitó de la ayuda de Jud para que el apoyara su peso en su viejo sirviente y subiera dando saltos. Se había negado primero a que Demelza lo ayudara sola, lo que le valió un sermón de 'para eso estoy aquí', y luego a que Jud lo cargara. El viejo seguramente lo habría dejado caer a mitad de las escaleras. Encima de todo la puerta de su habitación era muy angosta y la silla de ruedas no entraba. Con todo ese ajetreo Ross cayó rendido en su cama.

Demelza no había desaprovechado el tiempo mientras Ross dormía. Lo primero que había hecho era inspeccionar el lugar, la habitación de Ross era muy pequeña y les costaría mucho trabajo y a Ross mucho esfuerzo moverse allí. Lo ideal sería una pieza en la planta baja pero Prudie le dijo que allí sólo estaba la habitación de servicio donde ella y su marido dormían y que era igual de pequeña. La única habitación más grande era el dormitorio principal y efectivamente lo era. Demelza no quería ser chismosa, así que entró a hurtadillas a la pieza y sólo hecho un vistazo. El baño en suite también era más grande, era la habitación más práctica de toda la casa. Mientras esperaba a que Jud regresara de comprar las cosas en la lista que le había dado Demelza también inspeccionó las afueras de la casa. Seguida de cerca por Prudie, que parecía estar juzgándola, Demelza salió al patio adonde las cortinas ya colgaban de una soga. Demelza le sonrió en agradecimiento a la vieja sirvienta y esta hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Luego salió por una puerta trasera de madera que estaba al costado de lo que parecía ser un establo y fue a dar a un campo de altos pastos. "Todo esto es del viejo Joshua y ahora del joven Ross, hasta allí, Wheal Leisure." Prudie le dijo señalando una las ruinas de una chimenea de piedra que se veía a lo lejos. Restos de una mina, había chimeneascomo esa desparramadas por todo Cornwall.

"¿No tienen perro?" Pregunto Demelza. La casa sería ideal para que un cachorro jugara y saltara y corriera por los campos. Y también para que mantuviera activos a los viejos sirvientes. Prudie negó con la cabeza. "¿La playa está muy lejos?" Demelza creía que no. Podía sentir su aire quemando su rostro. Tendría que usar protector solar si iba a estar afuera mucho tiempo. Puede bajar a Nampara Cove por allí, y Hendrawna está por este lado. Venga, se la mostraré. Prudie guió a Demelza por un costado del campo. A los pocos metros se encontraron con una pequeña muralla de piedra, para proteger los cultivos, dijo la mujer. Pasaron de largo por una abertura en la muralla por donde se podía bajar a la playa, le indicó la sirvienta. Caminaron un poco más y de repente el mar apareció debajo de ellas. Estaban sobre un acantilado, la muralla separaba ahora los campos del precipicio hasta que desaparecía entre las rocas y la playa se extendió ante ellas. Una gran extensión de arena rodeada de precipicios, rocas y cuevas. Las olas del mar azul acariciando suavemente la orilla una y otra vez. Demelza nunca había oído hablar de esa playa, al parecer la única forma de acceder era a través del campo de los Poldark. Demelza miró hacia la chimenea de Wheal Leisure nuevamente, aún se la veía a una gran distancia. "¿Tiene una playa privada?" Demelza dijo más para sí misma que preguntándole a la mujer.

"Si. Joshua dejaba que los vecinos la usarán, pero desde que enfermo han dejado de venir. Ya sabe, por respeto. El señor Joshua y la señora Grace eran muy queridos." Demelza continuó admirando el paisaje unos instantes más, el viento alborotando sus cabellos y el sonido un suspiro de tranquilidad a su alrededor.

Ross despertó por el ruido que se escuchaba en la planta baja. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero aún era de día. Con algo de torpeza se sentó en su cama, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado allí por última vez? Ross observó propiamente su habitación por primera vez, la encontraba extrañamente vacía. La silla de ruedas había quedado afuera, así que Ross se levantó haciendo equilibrio en una pierna y sosteniéndose de los muebles. Primero abrió el ropero, estaba vacío. Luego abrió los cajones del modular, tampoco había nada. Elizabeth se había llevado sus cosas. No había rastro de su ex novia en la habitación salvo por una fotografía que ella misma había enmarcado para él. Estaba sobre el modular, al lado de una fotografía de su padre y su madre y un Ross pequeño. La foto la habían tomado en unas vacaciones en que fueron a esquiar, Elizabeth miraba a la cámara con un sonrisa resplandeciente y el pelo brillante sobre los hombros. El la miraba embelesado. Que estúpido había sido. Ross volvió a escuchar otro ruido proveniente del living y con cautela abrió la puerta y trató de escuchar, pero no comprendía lo que decían las voces. "¡Demelza!" Ross llamó y pronto escucho los pasos de la joven subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras.

"¡Ross! ¡No deberías estar levantado!"

"¿Qué son esos ruidos?"

"Se supone que debes llamarme cuando necesites algo o quieras levantarte…" le dijo con tono de reproche mientras lo guiaba de nuevo a la cama.

"Ya he descansado lo suficiente, trae a Jud para que me ayude a bajar."

"Nada de eso. Hoy te quedarás aquí hasta que terminemos de limpiar abajo…"

"¿Terminemos? ¿Acaso ese par de holgazanes te están ayudando?"

"Sip."

"¿Y cómo lograste ese milagro?"

"Puede que haya cocinado mi famoso pastel de carne y eso haya ayudado a persuadirlos…" Era una chica inteligente, ese pastel podría convencer a cualquiera de hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

"¿Quedó algo para mí?" Ross preguntó esperanzado.

Demelza llego a su apartamento agotada. Además de todo lo que había trabajado limpiando la cocina y el living, preparando el almuerzo para Ross y su par de sirvientes, y de tratando de convencer a Ross de que utilizara la habitación principal, cosa que no estaba segura de haber logrado, encima había tenido que esperar el colectivo en esa solitaria ruta durante más de media hora. Al parecer los horarios del transporte no eran tan puntuales como Demelza esperaba. Mañana comenzaría con la bicicleta. Ahora estaba desparramada en si cama. Julia se había quedado dormida a su lado tomando la mamadera y ella estaba haciendo zapping sin ver la pantalla de la televisión en realidad pensando en la hermosa playa de Nampara y recordando el viento sobre su cara. El sonido de mensaje recibido sonó en su celular. Era de Ross.

Ross: "¿Sabes manejar?"

Demelza: "Si"

Ross: "¿Tienes licencia?"

Demelza: "Si"

Ross: "Tráela mañana ;)"


	22. Chapter 22

PARTE 22

Demelza no había manejado desde que había tenido que vender su viejo auto para pagar el depósito del departamento hacía más de un año. Ahora se encontraba conduciendo una gran camioneta Ford azul por las angostas carreteras de Cornwall con su jefe a su lado. Ross insistió en que quería salir a tomar aire, despejarse después de semanas de encierro en el hospital y había convencido a Demelza que salieran de la casa en la vieja camioneta que utilizaban para transportar animales y cultivo en época de cosecha. A Demelza no le había gustado mucho la idea al principio, pero luego había negociado que lo haría si él se mudaba a la habitación principal. No que Ross quisiera ocupar el dormitorio de su padre, pero a decir verdad podía ver lo práctico de la situación. La habitación era más espaciosa, la cama más grande y el baño en suite era mucho más amplio. El único inconveniente era que el colchón era viejo y por lo tanto incómodo y debería comprar otro si él iba a dormir allí. Así que la primera parada que hicieron fue en una mueblería.

Demelza se había olvidado de preguntarle a su jefe acerca de su uniforme, pero como el día anterior se la había pasado limpiando y ordenando la casa y todavía quedaban habitaciones por limpiar y además esa mañana iría en bicicleta, Demelza había decidido dejar el ambo de enfermera y ponerse un jean y una remera, las zapatillas eran las mismas de todos los días. Ross la observaba de reojo. Había estirado su brazo bueno y encendido la radio y Demelza había comenzado a cantar la canción de Bruno Mars que sonaba mientras manejaba. Se había soltado el pelo. Ross sólo la había visto con el pelo suelto en fotos pero en vivo y en directo era aún mejor. Rojo color cobre, caía en ondas hasta casi su cintura. El aire que entraba por la ventanilla hacia que se alborotara en todas direcciones. Y ella que le decía que su cabello era incontrolable…

"…Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change… If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same… ¿Qué?" Demelza sentía la mirada inquisitiva de Ross en ella, no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a cantar. Ross sonrió.

"Nada." Le dijo, luego añadió "Me gusta tu remera." Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. La mayoría de las remeras de Demelza tenían personajes de Disney en ellas. Demelza las usaba porque a Julia le gustaban y la niña también tenía una colección de ropa con dibujos de Disney y así cuando salían las dos juntas hacían juego. Ese día se había puesto una remera negra con un gran Mickey estampado adelante.

"Oh… es una de las favoritas de Julia. Lo siento, si quieres mañana me vuelvo a poner el uniforme."

"No, no." dijo Ross inmediatamente. Ross la miró una vez más, está vez más detenidamente. Sus largas piernas se destacaban en los ajustados jeans, y la remera le llegaba a la cintura, cuando se agachaba o estiraba Ross había podido ver su tersa piel blanca debajo. La imagen de sus pechos el día de la ducha se dibujo en su mente. Ross sacudió la cabeza y giró la vista hacia la ventanilla. "No es necesario, quiero decir. Como te sientas más cómoda."

Los dos hacían una pareja bastante peculiar. El en la silla de ruedas, Demelza lo empujaba. Estaban mirando colchones, pero había que probarlos y Ross no podía hacerlo. Así que Demelza pasó la mitad de la mañana saltando de colchón en colchón y diciéndole a Ross como se sentían. Ross se reía de sus ridículas descripciones. "Es extremadamente suave y blando como las nubes." O "más duro que la cabeza de Jud." Ross había elegido uno en que Demelza casi se había quedado dormida, parecía que era muy mullido y ella se veía muy cómoda en él.

Subir a la camioneta era todo un reto y Ross había permanecido un momento sólo mientras Demelza doblaba la silla y la guardaba en la parte trasera. Uno de los vendedores del negocio se había acercado llevando el colchón que también debían cargar y la ayudó a subir las cosas. Ross los observaba por el espejo retrovisor. Vio como el tipo la miraba de arriba a abajo, y Demelza siempre con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que seguramente hacía derretir a cualquiera. El hombre le decía algo mientras subía la silla y ella cerraba puerta la trasera. Ross nunca le había preguntado si tenía novio, o ella nunca se lo había dicho. No era asunto suyo preguntar esas cosas... Ross había asumido que no, al menos no había fotos más que de la niña cuando ella le dio su celular para que las viera. Demelza se subió a la camioneta y el ruido de la puerta cerrándose lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. No tenía por qué estar pensando en esas cosas, no era de su incumbencia… aunque él era su jefe ahora, ¿No tenía algo de derecho a saber de su vida? Sólo por motivos laborales, claro.

Cuando regresaron a Nampara la parte trasera de la camioneta estaba llena. Además de la silla y el colchón, estaba llena se bolsas de supermercado. Ross había querido pasar por uno de los locales. Demelza se sorprendió al saber que la cadena era Grace Supermarket, no lo había relacionado. Ella misma hacía las compras en un local de esa cadena. Los empleados se alegraron de ver a su jefe y mientras Ross hablaba en la oficina con John Henshawe, había ordenado a una de las empleadas que acompañara a Demelza y la ayudara a llevar todo lo que creyera necesario que hacía falta en la casa. Luego él se les había unido y había cargado aún más cosas en el changuito. Demelza creía que tenían suficiente alimento para dar de comer a un batallón.

"Toma. Esto es para ti." Le dijo cuando estacionaron en la puerta de la casa. Ross sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo del pantalón, Demelza se la quedó mirando. "¿Qué es?"

"Es una tarjeta que puedes usar en cualquiera de mis supermercados. Puedes comprar lo que quieras, no te cobrarán nada."

Demelza se lo quedó mirando atontada. "Ross… no…"

"¿No? No nada, es el beneficio que tienes por trabajar para el dueño. Tómala y úsala, en verdad no hay muchos otros beneficios en trabajar para mí." Demelza pensó en la bonita casa y en la playa apenas unos metros más allá, eso ya le había parecido bastante increíble. Le sonrió y tomó la tarjeta de sus manos. "Muchas gracias, Ross."

"No tienes que agradecerme. En realidad es un soborno porque quiero que me afeites y me laves el pelo." Demelza soltó una risita.


	23. Chapter 23

PARTE 23

La primera semana de Demelza en Nampara pasó volando. Lo que Ross le había dicho, que no tendría tanto trabajo porque era solo un paciente, no era tan así porque Demelza no solo tenía que ayudar a Ross a moverse, vestirse y darle de comer, también había tenido que limpiar y ordenar la casa y debía preparar el desayuno y cocinar el almuerzo y dejarle preparada la cena para que Prudie se la recalentara por la noche. El tema del baño había quedado resuelto cuando Ross se pasó a la habitación de su padre, ella solo había colocado una silla bajo la ducha y le había mostrado a Jud como colocar la bolsa en la pierna para que no se mojara el yeso, lo único que ella hacía era afeitarlo y lavarle el pelo por las mañanas.

Demelza también había ayudado a Ross a desocupar la pieza de su padre. Uno a uno había sacado los cajones del mueble y habían desechado papeles que ya no servían, puesto en bolsas la ropa de Joshua y visto fotos que encontraron guardadas en el fondo del ropero. La mayoría eran álbumes de su padre y su madre cuando eran jóvenes, Demelza descubrió que Ross se parecía mucho a su padre cuando tenía la barba crecida unos días. En otras se los veía a él y a su hermano Claude pequeños jugando en la playa. Demelza había sonreído cuando encontraron una fotografía de un cumpleaños de Ross en el que tenía un bonete en su cabeza y estaba con una cara a punto de llorar en brazos de su madre. Ross le había dicho que llevara todo a unos baúles que estaban en la biblioteca, pero Demelza le había quitado el polvo a todos los álbumes y los había vuelto a guardar en el cajón del ropero una vez que este estuvo limpio. Ross no había hecho ningún comentario. Ya sabía que Demelza era una buena trabajadora, así lo había sido en la clínica desde el primer día que se conocieron, pero en su casa Ross creía que se estaba sobre exigiendo. No paraba un minuto. Si no estaba ayudándolo a él con algo, estaba cocinando y si no estaba ordenando algo en la casa. No sabía como lo había logrado, pero Prudie parecía respetarla y hacerle caso y bajo su comando también trabajaba en arreglar su hogar. Jud no era tan entusiasta y se la pasaba fuera la mayor parte del día, con los animales según él, y sólo volvía a la hora de la comida y a la noche, cuando Demelza ya no estaba y el debía ayudarlo a subir a la planta alta y a darse su baño. Ross había hablado con ella el segundo día, le había dicho que no era necesario todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero como siempre Demelza le había dicho que era su responsabilidad que él estuviera bien cuidado y en un lugar aséptico y apto para su condición. Ross le había dicho que el ya se sentía bien, en pocos días más le quitarían el cabestrillo y ya casi se podría mover solo, pero ella solo le había puesto los ojos en blanco. Ross comenzaba a darse cuenta que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. "Eres una cabeza dura." Le había dicho.

"¡Ja! Mira quién habla…"

Ross no había insistido tanto con la comida, porque en realidad le encantaba como cocinaba. Después de meses de comer afuera o comida de hospital, las comidas de Demelza eran una delicia, y al mediodía la casa se llenaba de un aroma proveniente de la cocina que le hacía agua la boca. Ross le había pedido a Demelza que almorzara con él. Ella le cortaba la comida y ambos comían en la gran mesa que nunca había tenido tanto uso como en esa semana.

El viernes llegó volando y con el el primer fin de semana libre de Demelza. Ella estaba un poco ansiosa porque debería dejarlo dos días solo al cuidado de Jud y Prudie y eso no era una gran garantía de nada.

"Quédate tranquila, he vivido sin ti antes ¿sabes?"

"No con un brazo y una pierna menos." Eso era cierto, Dios sabe cómo se las hubiera arreglado sin ella.

"Me avisas cualquier cosa, tendré el celular siempre conmigo." En verdad Ross estaba medio tentado a pedirle que fuera el fin de semana también, en la clínica ella trabajaba medio día el fin de semana después de todo. Pero cuando arreglaron que Demelza trabajaría en su casa le había prometido que tendría los fines de semana libres para estar con su hija, y Ross sabía que se las podría arreglar sólo dos días, al igual que Jud y Prudie, el también ya tenía sus instrucciones.

El sábado había transcurrido sin ninguna eventualidad. Demelza se había quedado todo el día con Julia en casa, no hacía falta hacer compras porque ya había llenado la heladera con cosas del supermercado y también traía la comida que preparaba en casa de Ross. Le encantaba cocinar allí. Ross le había dado la libertad para hacer en su casa todo lo que ella creyera necesario y la cocina se había convertido en su lugar favorito. Ross también pasaba mucho tiempo allí, ya que ella empujaba la silla así el trabajaba mientras ella cocinaba y horneaba, el distraído con el celular y la notebook, de a poco poniéndose al tanto de lo que sucedía en su empresa. Demelza había estado chateando con Ross durante todo el sábado, ella le había mandado un mensaje preguntándole como estaba por la mañana y el le había seguido contando lo aburrido que estaba durante todo el día. A Demelza, que tenía como costumbre llevar a la playa a su pequeña hija los fines de semana, se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Te importa si voy a la playa de Hendrawna mañana?" le preguntó por la noche.

"Faltaba más." Contestó el.

Demelza estuvo con Julia en Nampara temprano por la mañana. Había cargado el bolso con juguetes, la sombrilla y una manta en la camioneta que Ross le había prestado para que fuera y volviera a casa ya que nadie la usaba. La casa estaba en silencio, Demelza puso la pava, dejó a Julia sobre la alfombra con sus juguetes y subió a la habitación de Ross con su desayuno. Ross se había despertado con el ruido del motor de su camioneta cuando se detuvo frente de la casa.

"Buen día." Dijo cuando Demelza entró en su dormitorio. "Hola."

"Te dije que no tenías que venir en tu día libre."

"En realidad no estoy aquí. Solo te traigo el desayuno y Julia y yo nos iremos a la playa." Demelza apoyó la bandeja sobre la cama y luego fue a abrir las cortinas de las ventanas y la luz entró en la habitación. Aún semicubierto por las mantas Ross observó a Demelza, ese día llevaba puesta una musculosa blanca con un dibujo de Igor acompañado por un corto short y sandalias, sus piernas más largas de lo que Ross había imaginado. No que Ross pensara en sus piernas particularmente. El aire cálido que entró por la ventana indicaba que sería un lindo día y a Ross también se le antojó pasarlo al aire libre.

"¿Puedo acompañarlas?" Preguntó.


	24. Chapter 24

PARTE 24

Ross no sabía muchos de niños, menos de bebés. La hija de Demelza había sentido la misma aprensión que él al parecer, excepto que ella podía expresarlo con llanto y recibir el confort de su madre. Jud lo había ayudado a bajar las escaleras, y la niña lo había visto descender los últimos escalones con ojos curiosos, escondida tras las piernas de su madre. Apenas se había sentado en la silla de ruedas había alzado sus bracitos hacia su madre y se había puesto a llorar.

"Julia, no llores." La había consolado Demelza. "El es Ross. Mira, salúdalo." Demelza se acercó con la pequeña en brazos y la meció un momento hasta que dejó de llorar, luego ella comenzó a mover la mano saludándolo y la niña la observó curiosa frotándose los ojos con sus manitos para secar las últimas lágrimas, luego comenzó a mover su manito también, imitando a su madre. Ross también saludó a la niña y dijo "Hola Julia, encantado de conocerte" con una sonrisa y la niña río también. Una risa dulce, alegre y llena de vida que resonó en toda la habitación. Demelza le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla y Julia río de nuevo, su llanto ya olvidado. En persona Julia era aún más parecida a Demelza, así, juntas, sus mejillas pegadas una al lado de la otra, nadie podría decir nunca que la niña no era verdaderamente su hija.

Julia le devolvió el beso a Demelza, y ella la bajo nuevamente al piso adonde había algunos juguetes desparramados hacia los que la niña gateó.

"Es muy bonita, te felicito." Le dijo a Demelza. No se hizo falta que ella dijera nada, el amor y el orgullo que pudo ver en sus ojos eran suficientes. ¿Cómo sería sentir un amor tan profundo como ese? Ross no tenía idea. Habían hablado de formar una familia con Elizabeth, pero la idea siempre había sido un concepto abstracto. Nunca había pensado en realidad lo que implicaría tener un hijo. Y ahora ella estaba esperando un niño con Francis, ella había escogido a otro para formar una familia.

Ross sintió que algo tiraba de su pierna, la niña se había acercado a la silla y estaba intentando ponerse de pie a su lado. Demelza había ido a la cocina a buscar algo de comer para llevar a la playa. Ross se inclinó en la silla y estiró su mano para ayudarla a que se pusiera de pie, Julia tomó su mano y afirmó sus dos gorditas piernas firmes en el suelo y extendió la otra mano hacia él, ofreciéndole el pequeño muñeco que estaba cargando. Era el burrito Igor, el mismo que tenía Demelza dibujado en una de sus remeras. "¿Para mí? Gracias." La niña balbuceó algo que Ross no entendió y volvió a sacudir el muñeco. El hizo un esfuerzo y con los dedos de su mano quebrada tomó el peluche. La niña volvió a reír.

"Ross ¿Qué haces? ¡Tu brazo!"- Demelza estuvo a su lado en un instante y tomó a la niña en sus brazos.

"Mi brazo ya está curado y la pequeña quería darme esto." Ross agitó a Igor delante de su cara, Demelza arqueó sus cejas y la niña río. "¿Lo ves? Tu mamá se preocupa mucho, Julia." Dijo mirando a la niña. Otra carcajada resonó en la casa.

Demelza acomodó el bolso de Julia y la canasta con la comida debajo de la silla de Ross. Jud lo ayudó a bajar hasta la playa, ella cargaba la sombrilla y ocasionalmente a Julia, que quería bajar de los brazos de su madre y gatear por la pendiente sola hacia la playa. La bajada no era muy empinada, pero aún así Ross debió de sujetarse bien al apoyabrazos de la silla porque Jud estuvo a punto de dejarlo ir una par de veces. Apenas estuvieron en la arena su sirviente desapareció murmurando cosas inentendibles por lo bajo.

Demelza caminó unos pocos metros en dirección al mar, dejó un momento a Julia en la arena y clavó rápidamente la sombrilla, era obvio que tenía práctica en ello porque un momento más tarde la niña estaba protegida por un círculo de sombra. Luego ella volvió hacia él, que había quedado al borde de la playa, y buscó el bolso y la canasta con la comida. "Ya vendré por ti." Le dijo. Pero Ross no tenía ningún apuro. Estaba muy contento de sentir el aire del mar otra vez en su cara después de tanto tiempo y de ver la escena extrañamente familiar que se desarrollaba ante él. Demelza ya estaba descalza, había sacado del bolso una palita que le dio a Julia para que jugara mientras ella extendía una manta sobre la arena y aseguraba los bordes para que no se volara. La niña se alejó gateando unos pasos de ella y comenzó a excavar en la arena. Ocasionalmente levantaba la vista y miraba a su madre y a veces también lo miraba a él, y levantaba la palita y se reía. Ross la saludaba también, al parecer los niños no eran muy difíciles de complacer.

Demelza había hecho dos montículos de arena a modo de respaldo y recién cuando estos estuvieron listos se acercó de nuevos a Ross, "Quédate allí, Julia." La escuchó decir. Julia sólo alzó la vista y volvió a concentrarse en su pozo. La sombrilla y la manta no estaban muy lejos del borde de la playa, pero aún así llegar allí presentó todo un desafío ya que la silla se enterraba en la fina arena y no había forma de moverla. Ross había tenido que ir a pie, sin más alternativa que apoyar todo su peso en Demelza, quien pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo tomaba fuertemente por la cintura. Casi que se había dejado caer sobre la manta cuando lograron llegar. La pierna le dolía un poco, había tenido que apoyarla en un par de ocasiones. Demelza lo miró con cara seria pero no dijo nada. Julia, que los había estado observando con curiosidad, se acercó rápidamente cuando Ross estuvo sentado sobre la manta y como finalmente estaba a su alcance, apoyó primero sus manitos sobre su estómago y luego comenzó a trepar riendo sobre su torso.

"Julia, no! Ten cuidado. Ross tiene nana. ¿Ves? Está lastimado, hay que tener cuidado con el." Demelza levantó a la niña y la volvió a sentar en la arena, enseñándole la pierna y el brazo de Ross con el que tenía que tener cuidado. Julia le prestó atención, balbuceó algo que podría haber sido 'nana'- Ross no entendió bien - y se acercó nuevamente apoyando sus manitos en el, pero sin subirse de nuevo. La niña palmeó su pecho y fue subiendo hasta que tocó su rostro. Al parecer su corta barba le hacía cosquillas en la mano, porque paso varias veces sus palmas por su barbilla riendo. Demelza los observaba en silencio. Ross le sonrió.

"Al parecer tienes una nueva amiga."

"Dos nuevas amigas." La corrigió él. Julia seguía riendo a su lado y luego tomó la palita que había dejado tirada y se la ofreció. Ross la tomó de sus manitos sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

"Quiere que hagas un pozo." Dijo Demelza, quien revolvió en el bolso un momento y saco otra palita para la niña.

NA: Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios, son muy bienvenidos 3


	25. Chapter 25

PARTE 25

El cielo del domingo estaba despejado, el sol cada vez más alto sobre la costa de Cornwall. Demelza se había recostado sobre la manta y había sacado su libro. Lo tenía abandonado, en la última semana no había tenido tiempo de leer nada, había miles de tareas que hacer en la casa. En la clínica tenía más tiempo libre, pero desde que había llegado a Nampara no había parado un minuto. Ross le había dicho que no se exigiera tanto, que había cosas que no eran parte de su trabajo y no las tenía que hacer, pero a Demelza le parecía un sin propósito dejar tan bonita casa en el estado en que estaba cuando con un poco de voluntad y trabajo la podían arreglar. Prudie había sido de gran ayuda.

Ahora el sol comenzaba a calentar la arena, y de haber estado en cualquier otra playa Demelza se habría quitado la musculosa que llevaba, pero quedarse en bikini frente a su jefe no le parecía muy profesional que digamos. Ross estaba sentado a su lado, excavando un pozo en la arena con Julia. Al parecer a su hija le había caído muy bien, generalmente le tomaba un tiempo entrar en confianza con extraños. Demelza dejó su libro a un lado y miró con preocupación la pierna de Ross, le iba a entrar arena adentro del yeso, seguramente ya estaría lleno. Demelza se quedó un momento recostada y cerró los ojos, oía el ir y venir de las olas y a Julia hablando en ese particular idioma que solo ella entendía. Ross a veces le contestaba cosas sin sentido. Era un muy bonito día aunque se estaba tornando caluroso, Demelza suspiró.

"Pensé que estabas dormida." Le oyó decir a Ross. Al abrir un ojo vio que la estaba observando divertido.

"No estoy dormida."

"Si claro" dijo Ross irónicamente. Demelza se sentó a su lado y miró el mar y la extensión de arena que se desplegaba alrededor de ellos. "No puedo imaginarme como sería tener una playa para mi sola… ¿Venías mucho aquí cuando eras niño?"

Ross acomodó su espalda en la arena y al hacerlo se acercó a Demelza sin notarlo, "Si. Yo crecí aquí. Conozco cada rincón de esta playa como la palma de mi mano, siempre venía a jugar aquí o a pasar la tarde con mi madre y mi hermano. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era Francis quien me acompañaba. Solíamos pasar días enteros aquí. Cuando se hacía tarde mi padre o mi tío venían a buscarnos y nosotros nos escondíamos en una cueva, allí." Ross señaló una saliente sobre uno de los acantilados. Luego se quedó mirando un punto lejano en el mar, pensativo.

"Lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar…"

"No te disculpes, tu no hiciste nada." Dijo, sacudiéndose su ensimismamiento. Demelza cambio de tema.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿La pierna no te molesta, no te está haciendo esforzar mucho esa niña?" Ambos miraron a Julia, quien aún continuaba distraída ensanchando el pozo que había excavado con Ross. La niña se dio cuenta que la estaban mirando y les regaló una sonrisa. Era simplemente encantadora.

"La pierna no me duele, aunque tengo un poco de calor." Ross levantó su remera. Demelza se arrodilló a su lado y lo ayudó con su brazo. Un día más y le quitarían el cabestrillo.

Demelza ya había visto el torso de Ross desnudo muchas veces en las semanas desde que se conocían, pero nunca podía evitar que su mirada se detuviera unos momentos en su trabajado cuerpo. Su pecho estaba cubierto por abundante pelo negro y los músculos estaban bien marcados a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no hacía ejercicio. Realmente no podía comprender la decisión de esa mujer. Seguramente no estaría soltero mucho tiempo una vez que pudiera salir de la casa. Ross se recostó aún más sobre la manta, y puso su mano bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Demelza lo observó un momento más y luego sacudió la cabeza y buscó algo en el bolso.

"Hora del protector solar, Julia." El sol ya estaba alto en el azul cielo y la sombrilla ya no daba casi sombra. Demelza cubrió a su pequeña hija entera con la crema y también le puso un sombrerito en la cabeza. Ross las espiaba con un ojo entreabierto. "¿Quieres?" - Demelza le preguntó, su cuerpo estaba todo al sol. Ross asintió.

Demelza tomó un poco de protector en su mano y comenzó a desparramarlo por los brazos de Ross, por sus hombros y su cuello. Ross volvió a cerrar los ojos. Demelza tomó un poco más de crema y la desparramo por su pecho, su cabello suave bajo la palma de su mano. "Espalda." Dijo ella. Ross abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la manta, se hubiera dado vuelta pero la pierna enyesada complicaba las cosas. Demelza se arrodilló detrás y siguió desparramado la crema por su espalda. Julia se había ido a sentar a sus pies y lo estaba cubriendo con arena. Demelza vio lo que hacía pero no dijo nada, al parecer a Ross no le molestaba. Cuando terminó con Ross Demelza comenzó a desparramar el protector por sus brazos, Ross seguía observándola. "Ten, ponte en la cara." Ross le hizo caso sin decir palabra. Demelza continuó colocando la crema en su cara, cuello y piernas. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

"¿Te ayudo con la espalda?" dijo Ross, quien la había estado mirando mientras ella desparramaba la crema en sus piernas. Demelza pareció vacilar un momento pero luego puso algo de crema en los dedos de su mano izquierda y se sentó delante de él, dándole la espalda. Demelza se quitó la remera, y su esbelta espalda se reveló ante él. Su piel era blanca y su cintura pequeña. Demelza se corrió el pelo a un lado y se acercó un poco más para que él le colocara el protector. Ross respiró profundo y contuvo la respiración mientras sus dedos acariciaban su piel, desde los hombros, por debajo del elástico que sujetaba la bikini verde hasta el borde del short en su cintura. Puede que su mano se haya detenido más tiempo que el apropiado en la piel de su cintura, pero Ross no quería que el sol quemara su blanca piel. Demelza se colocó el protector sobre su abdomen y su pecho ella sola. "Gracias" murmuró.

Ross se volvió a recostar, Julia ya había cubierto su pierna de arena hasta la rodilla.

El clima continuó espléndido. Demelza llevó a Julia a caminar junto al agua, la risa de la niña se escuchaba por sobre el sonido de las olas. Ross le había dicho a Demelza que no se metieran al mar, las corrientes eran traicioneras en esa parte de Cornwall, ya las llevaría él cuando pudiera caminar. Cuando regresaron Ross había sacado el almuerzo que habían traído y lo había dispuesto sobre la manta. Sándwiches y ensalada para ellos, papilla y fruta para Julia. Demelza acomodó la sombrilla de nuevo para que los cubriera al menos algo y tomó a la niña en sus brazos, sus ojos se entrecerraban. Demelza se recostó a su lado y pronto los tres se quedaron dormidos bajo la sombra.


	26. Chapter 26

PARTE 26

Durante la última semana Ross y Demelza se habían concentrado en la rehabilitación de su brazo derecho. El hueso estaba completamente sellado y Dwight había autorizado quitar el cabestrillo y comenzar con la kinesiología, lo que implicaba ir todos los días a la clínica. Demelza ya se había acostumbrado a manejar la camioneta por los angostos caminos y a Ross le gustaba pasar el tiempo al aire libre. No era tan caprichoso cuando estaba fuera, no que fuera un constante cascarrabias, pero Demelza había aprendido a conocer el carácter de su jefe y sabía que había momentos que lo frustraban.

Cómo el tratamiento les llevaba toda la mañana, y Demelza aún no confiaba en Prudie con la comida y Ross se negaba a que la sirvienta quedara a cargo de la cocina, cuando salían del kinesiólogo solían comer afuera. Al parecer Ross conocía todos los restaurantes sobre la costa de Cornwall porque siempre era recibido como un viejo amigo. El cambio de rutina no dejaba mucho tiempo para que Demelza lo dedicara a la casa, ya que a la tarde Ross también debía hacer ejercicios. Pero Prudie mantenía la casa limpia y seguía las instrucciones que Demelza le daba cada mañana, lo que seguía sorprendiendo mucho a Ross. Antes de volver a su casa Demelza preparaba la cena para todos, para Ross, Jud y Prudie, y también para ella y Julia y se la llevaba para recalentar en su departamento. A veces también horneaba pasteles o galletas mientras Ross trabajaba, cosa que hacía cada vez más ahora que podía usar las dos manos y mover la silla él sólo.

El fin de semana Ross las había invitado de nuevo a que fueran a la playa, pero pasado el mediodía se había levantado un viento que presagiaba una lluvia inminente y Demelza tuvo que cargar rápidamente todo en la silla, había puesto a Julia en su regazo y a duras penas los había empujado camino arriba antes que los agarrara el chaparrón. No habían tenido tiempo de llamar a Jud. La sombrilla había quedado abandonada junto a un risco. El viento era tal que Ross veía los alborotados pelos de Demelza volar por sobre su cabeza, aún cuando ella iba detrás. Julia miraba a su madre con cara de preocupación y había colocado sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo. Ross la abrazó también, tratando de protegerla del viento con sus brazos. Cuando ya estaban llegando arriba del acantilado vieron al viejo venir apurado intentando correr camino a la playa y en ese momento se largó a llover. Demelza dio un gritito y tomó a Julia de sus brazos y corrió camino a la casa mientras Jud lo empujaba a él. Los dos llegaron casi empapados. Prudie ya había encendido el fuego de la chimenea y Demelza secó y cambió primero a Julia y luego lo ayudó a él, quien ya podía cambiarse sólo pero era una costumbre que a Demelza le había quedado. El resto de la tarde la habían pasado sentados en el sillón viendo películas de Disney. Ross no sabía a quién le gustaban más, si a Julia o a Demelza.

La lluvia no paro en toda la tarde y se transformó en una verdadera tormenta al caer la noche. Los relámpagos que caían sobre el mar retumbaban en toda la casa y cada vez que lo hacían Julia pegaba un salto asustada y se ponía a llorar. Demelza trataba de consolarla y le decía que solo era una tormenta que ya pasaría, con esa voz con la que le hablaba a su hija y que había utilizado también con él en un par de ocasiones, principalmente cuando él se negaba a tomar sus medicamentos. Pero la niña aún estaba inquieta, se calmaba un momento y luego caía otro rayo y comenzaba de nuevo. Demelza se levantó del sillón donde estaban y comenzó a pasearse con la niña en brazos por la sala.

"Tiene sueño. Tenemos que ir a casa así se puede acostar a dormir."

"No puedes irte con esta tormenta." Dijo él. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Demelza se tendría que haber ido, y eso que era domingo. "Será peligroso manejar, y no la puedes llevar así. Mañana compraremos un sillita para que Julia use en la camioneta." Demelza siguió dando vueltas en el living, pensando lo absurdo de la idea. Primero, Julia sólo se había subido en la camioneta dos veces, no se justificaba comprar una sillita para bebés. Segundo, la camioneta no era de ella así que ¿porque compraría una sillita?. Y tercero, ¿Qué sabía Ross de sillitas para bebés? Julia se seguía retorciendo en sus brazos, pegó un grito muy fuerte para ser una niña tan pequeña cuando cayó otro relámpago. Ross no sabía cuál de los dos ruidos era más fuerte. "Ven, dámela." Dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia ellas. La cara con que lo miró Demelza no le extrañaba, después de todo el no sabía absolutamente nada de bebés. Pero la niña estaba tan angustiada que él tenía que hacer algo. Julia lo miró también y estiró sus bracitos hacia el llorando. Demelza dio un suspiro y se acercó para que el tomara a la niña.

"Ya, ya, Julia. No debes asustarte." La beba lo miro entre lágrimas, el también había cambiado su tono de voz para hablar con ella. "Es sólo una lluvia pasajera. ¿No te gustan los truenos, no? A mí tampoco me gustaban cuando era niño. Solía esconderme debajo de las frazadas en mi cama o correr a la habitación de mi ma… Oh"

Julia había dado un pequeño salto sobre su pecho y se había prendido de su cuello, acurrucándose encima de él. Ross, instintivamente llevo una mano a su espaldita y comenzó a darle suaves palmaditas, su cuerpo balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás en el sillón, como Demelza lo había hecho hasta hace un momento. Ella los observaba con una ceja levantada. Julia había dejado de llorar. Ambos se miraron, ahora que Julia se había callado podían escuchar la lluvia que caía afuera. "¿Estarás bien? Le voy a preparar la mamadera antes de que se duerma del todo." Ross le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, no se atrevía a moverse más que eso en caso de que la niña se molestara se nuevo.

Pero Julia parecía estar muy reconfortada en los brazos de Ross, el se había recostado sobre el respaldo del sillón y Julia se había acomodado sobre su pecho. Jamás había tenido a un niño en sus brazos así. Nadie en su familia tenía hijos. Aún. Y a los hijos de algunos de sus conocidos Ross nunca les había prestado particular atención. Nunca la suficiente para cargarlos. Pero Julia no se sentía extraña en sus brazos. De alguna manera, su fragilidad e inocencia le daban ganas de protegerla. De cuidar de ella. El supuso que era algo normal con todos los niños pequeños ¿no era así? Demelza regresó con la mamadera y una pequeña toalla y se sentó a su lado. Ross no podía ver la cara de Julia pero la sintió moverse cuando llegó su madre. Demelza dijo en voz baja, "Ven, vamos a tomar la leche." Y quiso levantarla de encima de Ross, pero la niña hizo un quejido y abrazo nuevamente su cuello. Demelza río entre dientes.

"Dámela, yo se la doy." Ross acomodó a Julia sentada sobre su regazo y tomó la mamadera de Demelza. Por suerte la niña sabía qué hacer y le quitó la mamadera y se la llevó a la boca, apoyando una mejilla sobre su estómago. Luego la pequeña estiró su mano hacia Demelza y ella se acercó y acaricio su pequeña manito mientras tomaba la mamadera recostada sobre el cuerpo de Ross.


	27. Chapter 27

PARTE 27

La tormenta se detuvo en algún momento de la noche y como era típico en el clima de Cornwall el lunes había amanecido despejado y sin ninguna nube en el cielo. El único rastro de la tormenta eran los campos húmedos, los caminos mojados y los restos que había traído la marea a la costa. Lo primero que pensó Ross al abrir los ojos fue que enviaría a Jud a limpiar la playa, el agua siempre arrastraba basura a la playa. A Demelza no le gustaría que estuviera sucio el lugar adonde Julia jugaba. Demelza y Julia. Ross la había convencido que no podía conducir bajo el temporal y finalmente ella le había dado la razón. Julia se había quedado dormida a upa suyo y el les había ofrecido que durmieran en la que era su habitación. Las dos podían dormir cómodas en esa cama. Demelza había llevado a la niña dormida arriba y luego había vuelto al living, adonde el aún estaba sentado, todavía era temprano para que ellos se fueran a dormir. Hacía rato que Ross se había dado cuenta lo agradable que era su compañía. Demelza lo había conocido en el peor momento de su vida y lo estaba ayudando a salir adelante, no sólo era su enfermera, Ross había llegado a pensar en ella como en una verdadera amiga. Ella se sentó en el sillón de nuevo, Ross la miró cuando ocupó la otra punta del sofá. Hacia un momento ella estaba sentada junto a él, su cabeza casi apoyada en su hombro. Claro que no estaba allí por el si no por Julia, que dormía en su regazo. Demelza enrolló sus piernas sobre el sillón debajo de su su cuerpo y Ross le preguntó si quería ver una película. Pero la película fue pronto olvidada, el no recordaba cómo había comenzado la conversación, pero Demelza le había contado sobre su familia, la mala relación que tenía con su padre y como este se había enojado cuando Demelza se fue de la casa para estudiar y como no la había dejado volver cuando sucedió lo de Julia. Ross también descubrió que tenía seis hermanos, todos menores que ella, pero su padre no les permitía verla, aunque ella se mantenía en contacto por mensajes de texto de vez en cuando. Demelza también le contó sobre los trámites de adopción de Julia. Ella era su tutora temporaria, pero los trámites para que fuera legalmente su hija aún no estaban terminados. Ross le ofreció ponerla en contacto con el abogado de la familia, quizás Pascoe podría ayudarla. Demelza pareció conmovida por su ofrecimiento por un momento pero le dijo que no era necesario, el trámite estaba ya muy avanzado y todo lo que faltaba era la aprobación de la visitadora social, quien iba a verlas de tanto en tanto, para asegurarse que Julia estaba bien cuidada. Pues Ross veía a la niña más que bien cuidada, era claro que Demelza la amaba con todo su corazón y nadie podría decir nunca que no era su hija. La niña hasta se parecía a Demelza, era dulce y simpática como ella. Ross también le había contado un poco de su familia y de la casa que a ella parecía gustarle mucho. A decir verdad Nampara se veía mejor que nunca desde que ella había llegado, aún faltaban arreglar muchas cosas, pero ya lo haría él cuando estuviera totalmente curado, ya no faltaba tanto. Ross le habló sobre los planes que tenía para la granja y los campos, algo en lo que él nunca se había interesado pero que ahora eran su responsabilidad y se sorprendió al enterarse todo lo que ella sabía del tema, había crecido en una granja en Illugan.

Ross se dio vuelta bajo la sábanas y pensó en que cuando pudiera caminar sin ayuda llevaría a Julia a ver los animales que tenían en el granero, quizás debería comprar más gallinas y conejos. Los podían traer en la camioneta. La luz de la mañana se colaba entre las cortinas, y Ross escuchó voces y risas provenientes del piso de abajo, trató de entender lo que decían, pero no llegaba a escuchar bien.

Demelza estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Julia, como se había dormido temprano había madrugado y había estado saltando sobre ella en la cama hasta que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Prudie estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina y tenía a la niña a upa mientras Julia tomaba su mamadera con leche. Demelza dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo en el momento que Ross apareció en la puerta.

"¡Judas, Ross! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Te podrías haber caído de cabeza en las escaleras!"

Ross ya podía manejarse sólo con la silla de ruedas, pero subir y bajar las escaleras sólo era todo un reto y siempre Jud o Demelza lo ayudaban, pero ese día decidió aventurarse sólo.

"Me tengo que acostumbrar, después de todo hoy me darán las muletas y ya no necesitaré la silla y tendré que subir y bajar sólo." Demelza le hizo una cara y lo ayudó a sentarse junto a la isla también. La niña se sacó la mamadera de la boca y balbuceó algo que Ross interpretó como un saludo. "Buenos días Julia. Prudie." Julia río y continuó con su desayuno.

Demelza preparó waffles como para un batallón entero que acompañaron con la mermelada de manzanas que había preparado la semana anterior. Jud se apareció en la cocina en el momento en que los estaba sirviendo y lo que parecían cantidades, desaparecieron en pocos minutos. Julia comió también, mientras observaba a los adultos conversar animadamente. Ross hizo una nota mental de que además de la silla para la camioneta también deberían comprar una silla alta para la mesa. No sabía de donde se le ocurrían esas ideas.

Pronto se hizo la hora de ir a la clínica, tenían que pasar a dejar a Julia con la señora que la cuidaba primero. A Ross se le ocurrió que Prudie podría cuidarla hasta que ellos volvieran, pero si bien su sirvienta había mejorado en los últimos días, aún no era tanto lo que Ross confiaba en ella.

"Ross, ¿te molesta si te pido prestada una remera? Julia me ensució con mermelada." Demelza le enseñó su remera que, efectivamente, tenía una gran mancha amarilla cerca de la cintura. El miró a la niña. Para ser tan pequeña sí que lograba hacer mucho lío, pero Julia, como sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando, le regaló una gran sonrisa y Ross pudo comprender porque Demelza había hecho semejante sacrificio. El también, pensó distraído, podría hacer cualquier cosa para cuidar de esa niña.

"Si, claro. Toma la que quieras del cajón del modular que está en mi vieja pieza."

"Gracias. Me cambio y nos vamos."

Demelza subió los escalones de dos en dos. A pesar de haber dormido poco, se sentía descansada y contenta. Hacía mucho que no tenía un desayuno así. Generalmente sólo eran ella y Julia, pero esa mañana se había sentido… se había sentido como una familia. A todos pareció haberles gustado los waffles, Demelza había encontrado la wafflera nueva guardada en una de las cajas bajo la mesada y había decidido usarla. Hasta Jud había dejado de gruñir mientras comía y les había contado un par de anécdotas del viejo Joshua, como él lo llamaba. Y Ross… Ross se había comportado tan amable. Con ella y con su hija. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido al venir a trabajar en Nampara se había disipado. El trabajo era duro, si. Ross era un hombre de carácter fuerte pero con ella siempre era atento y a veces hasta llegaba a ser muy simpático.

Demelza abrió los cajones de la cómoda en búsqueda de las remeras, en uno de ellos se encontró con un cuadro con una foto. Eran Ross y Elizabeth. Ella miraba la cámara y el la miraba a ella absolutamente embelesado. ¿Cómo sería sentirse tan amada por un hombre como él? Demelza no tenía idea. Nunca había tenido siquiera un novio, su padre y luego las circunstancias de la vida no se lo habían permitido. Debía dejar de pensar en Ross Poldark como lo había estado haciendo hasta hace un momento. El no era su familia, sólo era su jefe, quizás un amigo. Demelza dejó el cuadro de vuelta en el cajón. Finalmente encontró una remera y salió de la habitación.


	28. Chapter 28

PARTE 28

Ni Ross ni Demelza recibieron buenas noticias ese fin de semana.

A Demelza particularmente la tomó por sorpresa. Habían pasado otra tranquila semana, Ross dedicado a su rehabilitación, había sido autorizado a usar muletas y ahora podía moverse libremente por donde quisiera, dentro de la casa claro. Demelza aún lo llevaba y traía en la camioneta y no lo dejaba bajar a la playa caminando sólo. Para eso aún usaban la silla de ruedas, aunque ahora Ross podía adentrarse más en la extensión de arena. Esa semana habían bajado varias veces al atardecer, Ross le contó que solía hacerlo todos los días cuando estaba en casa de su padre. Caminar sobre en la playa le haría bien cuando le quitaran el yeso, ya faltaba poco, pero hasta entonces Ross parecía contentarse con bajar a ver el mar y sentarse en la playa a mirar la caída del sol. Ella también lo disfrutaba. Eran algo así como sus ratos libres, aunque estaba con Ross, Demelza no consideraba trabajo estar recostada en una playa viendo el atardecer y escuchando todas las travesuras que Ross le contaba que hacía cuando era pequeño en esa playa. En una ocasión Demelza había cerrado los ojos, sus manos bajo su cabeza. Sus pensamientos habían vuelto a vagar hacia su jefe y la foto que había encontrado. ¿Qué otras travesuras había hecho Ross de grande en esa playa? ¿La habría llevado a Elizabeth allí también? Solos en la noche, ¿De qué habrían hablado? ¿Qué habrían hecho? Demelza lo podía imaginar… Una mano fría tocó su brazo y ella abrió los ojos, Ross estaba tendido a su lado, su cuerpo de costado hacia a ella, mirándola. Ross no dijo nada pero no quitó su mano. La había creído dormida y se sorprendió cuando ella abrió los ojos. La noche estaba llegando y un aire frío los envolvía, el la había tocado para controlar que su piel no estuviera fría, pero ella lo observó extrañada y Ross no supo que decir. Demelza disfrutaba más de lo que debía esos momentos a solas, disfrutaba de su compañía más de lo que recordara haber disfrutado con cualquier otro hombre. Claro que la mayoría de los hombres que ella había conocido eran pacientes, Ross también lo era.

Pero esos momentos en la playa se habían terminado. La señora Martín había ido a hablar con ella el sábado. La esposa de uno de sus hijos, el que vivía en Gales, había enfermado y ella debería ir a ayudarlo a cuidar de sus hijos, por lo que ya no podría cuidar a Julia.

A Demelza se le vino el mundo abajo. Sin la señora Martín para cuidar de su hija no le quedaba otra alternativa más que volver a la clínica y dejar a Julia en la guardería que el hospital tenía para los hijos de los empleados. Y ella por supuesto que debería volver también. Sintió algo oprimir su corazón. Debería dejar Nampara, debería dejar a Ross. Demelza pasó el resto de la tarde angustiada, pensando en alguna solución alternativa a su problema. Pero no encontraba salida. Y esta vez no tenía excusa, Ross ya casi estaba curado, podía arreglárselas sólo. Y además ambos habían acordado que ella lo ayudaría por unas semanas, esto simplemente anticiparía la partida que tarde o temprano llegaría.

El fin de semana de Ross terminó de alterarse el domingo por la mañana. El viernes por la tarde, Henshawe había ido a visitarlo a Nampara, para hablar de la empresa y de lo pronto que se necesitarían tomar decisiones drásticas. Henshawe no veía otra alternativa más que cerrar algunas de las sucursales, Ross no estaba convencido, necesitaban buscar otra salida, no quería despedir a tantos empleados. Ross le prometió que se reincorporaría al trabajo full time lo antes posible, por más que a Demelza no le gustara. Seguramente entendería cuando se lo explicara, ya había estado suficiente tiempo ocioso, era hora de asumir sus responsabilidades. A esa preocupación por la noche se sumó un mensaje bastante críptico de Demelza. "Ross, mañana pasaré por Nampara. Tengo que decirte algo."

Ross había asumido que Demelza llevaría a Julia a la playa como los últimos fines de semana, pero al parecer eso no era algo que Demelza diera por sentado. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Ocurre algo?" Le había contestado él.

"Mañana te cuento." Y ese había sido su último mensaje.

Ross no había dormido muy bien, inquieto por su empresa e intrigado por lo que diría Demelza, luego de desayunar se retiró a la biblioteca a revisar los libros de la empresa. Ross escuchó sonar el timbre y un momento después Prudie entró en su oficina.

"Tiene visitas, señor Ross." Le dijo.

"¿Quién es?"

"Es la señorita Elizabeth."

Ross casi se cae de la silla. ¿Qué rayos querría?

Prudie la hizo pasar y un momento después Elizabeth estaba parada frente a él. El también se había puesto de pie para recibirla, sin saber cuál era la etiqueta apropiada para recibir a la mujer que había roto su corazón. Lo peor era que Elizabeth se veía igual de hermosa que siempre. Su pelo recogido y sus altos pómulos sonrosadas, sus labios carnosos que el tantas veces había besado. Ella también parecía afectada al verlo.

"Elizabeth." Simplemente dijo a modo de saludo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ross. Verity me dijo que ya estabas en casa, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Veo que tu brazo ya está bien…" Elizabeth ignoró su pregunta y Ross el hecho que él había estado en su casa por semanas.

"Si. Ya estoy bien. Pronto estaré totalmente recuperado."

"Me alegro por ti, Ross."

"¿Te alegras?" dijo él con aspereza, pero ella lo ignoró de nuevo.

"Nampara se ve muy bien también. Prudie debe haber estado trabajando muchisi…"

"¿A qué viniste, Elizabeth?" Ross la interrumpió. No tenía ganas de frivolidades. Ella lo miró un momento y luego se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento frente a él. Ross se sentó también, sus manos le sudaban.

"Quería hablar contigo. La última vez no tuve oportunidad de decirte, y cuando regresaste de Estados Unidos estabas tan enfadado que no pude…" Ross suspiró exasperado.

"Creo que tenía mis motivos."

"Si, lo sé. Quería decirte que lo siento Ross. Siento mucho lo de tu padre, imagino lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti." El no dijo nada, sus dientes apretados. "Joshua era muy querido y sabes que yo también lo apreciaba mucho…"

"Te lo agradezco, Elizabeth."

"También… también he venido a traerte esto." Elizabeth abrió su cartera y buscó un sobre que extendió hacia Ross. El no lo tomó, así que ella lo dejo frente a él sobre el escritorio. "A Francis y a mí nos gustaría mucho que vinieras a nuestra boda."

No podía creerlo.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Después de lo que me hiciste, de lo que hicieron ¿Acaso pretendes que me olvidé de todo y actúe como si lo nuestro nunca hubiera sucedido?"

"Ross, comprendo lo que dices pero…"

"¿Lo comprendes? ¿En serio?"

"… pero pronto seremos familia, y tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás."

"Que pronto te olvidas del pasado. Dime, Elizabeth, ¿Acaso lo nuestro no significaba nada para ti?..."

"Ross…"

"Yo te amaba, ¿Acaso tu no sentías lo mismo por mi? Todos nuestros planes… ¿Cuántas veces hablamos de nuestra vida juntos?"

"Ross, ¡no puedes preguntarme eso!… estoy esperando un hijo con Francis, me voy a casar con el…"

"¿Lo amas?" Sus mejillas estaban casi rojas, sus ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar. Pero Ross sabía que Elizabeth no lo haría. Y como él la había visto hacerlo muchas veces acomodó su cuerpo e hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y su mirada era decidida otra vez.

"Si Ross. Lo amo. Y estoy muy feliz de que pronto seré su esposa."

La puerta se abrió de repente entonces y Demelza irrumpió en la habitación "Ross, tengo que hablar contigo… oh!"


	29. Chapter 29

PARTE 29

"¡Oh! Lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía."

Demelza no había tenido intención de interrumpir, no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien además de Ross en la biblioteca. Pensándolo bien, si había visto el auto estacionado cerca de la entrada, pero Demelza venía tan angustiada preparándose para decirle que ya no podría venir que no había reparado en el. Y ahora estaba de pie, incómoda ante el escrutinio de Elizabeth ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Realmente no era de su incumbencia. "Uhm… buenos días, señorita Elizabeth." Dijo y maldijo por dentro porque su voz sonó pequeña e intimidada. Quizás si se sentía un poco cohibida en su presencia, ¿Pero cómo no sentirse así? La mujer era prácticamente una modelo, su cabello prolijamente peinado, su ropa de diseñador y las mejillas sutilmente sonrosadas. Demelza no se acordaba si se había peinado esa mañana.

"Elizabeth, ella es Demelza. Demelza, Elizabeth."

Ross se había olvidado por completo que Demelza quería hablar con él. Los dos se sorprendieron cuando ella entró de golpe en la habitación, la respuesta de Elizabeth lo había dejado completamente desolado. Otra vez. ¿Acaso no lo había entendido ya? Elizabeth observaba a Demelza de manera extraña y Demelza se veía obviamente inquieta.

"Mucho gusto… espera, ¿nos hemos visto antes?" Demelza supuso que Elizabeth Chynoweth próximamente Poldark, conocería a tantas personas que no recordaría a una enfermera que sólo había visto una vez. Era raro, Demelza había escuchado tanto y visto y leído sobre Elizabeth tantas veces que sentía como si la conociera. Verla en persona no hacía que le cayera mejor.

"Si. En, en la clínica. Disculpen, ¿se le ofrece algo? ¿Té o café?"

"No puedo tomar café…" exclamó Elizabeth.

"Gracias, Demelza." Intervino Ross. Y ese fue su pie para retirarse.

Demelza salió de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado, dejándolo solos otra vez. Elizabeth aún se veía algo sorprendida y a decir verdad a Ross le complació que Demelza se les apareciera de esa forma. Si Elizabeth pensaba que él estaba sólo lamiéndose las heridas estaba muy equivocada. Bueno, no muy equivocada, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo.

"Ella es… es… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"¿Tienes algo más que decirme, Elizabeth?" Ella lo volvió a mirar extrañamente. Si Ross lo hubiera creído posible habría dicho que estaba celosa.

"Esto es tuyo." Dijo después de un momento, buscando de nuevo en su cartera y apoyando la llave de la puerta de Nampara sobre el escritorio. Ross tragó saliva. Era realmente estúpido, pero se sentía como si estuviera rompiendo con el otra vez. Ella ya te dejó, ella te engañó y espera un hijo con otro hombre, se dijo. Pero racionalizar los sentimientos que lo invadían no servía de nada.

"Realmente esperamos que puedas venir a la boda." Con eso Elizabeth se levantó y se fue.

Ross permaneció sólo en la biblioteca. Demelza había visto partir a Elizabeth sin ni siquiera un hasta luego y ella no se atrevía si quiera a acercarse a la puerta de la biblioteca. Demelza sabía muy bien el efecto que Elizabeth tenía sobre él. Sabía cuánto ella lo había lastimado. Quizás no era el mejor momento para compartir sus noticias. Demelza espero unos minutos más, pero Ross no salió. Demelza decidió no molestarlo y volvió a su departamento.

Efectivamente la visita de Elizabeth había dejado a Ross perturbado. No fue hasta casi dos horas más tarde que se acordó de Demelza, que ella quería decirle algo. Podrían hablar en la playa…

"¡Demelza!" llamó, pero nadie contestó. Ross tomó sus muletas, quizás habían bajado a Hendrawna sin él. "¿Demelza?"

En la cocina sólo estaba Prudie. "¿Adonde está Demelza? ¿Ella y Julia ya bajaron a la playa? Llama a Jud para que me ayude a bajar, de otro modo me ganaré un reto…"

"La señorita Demelza ya se fue." Dijo Prudie, su voz sonaba apagada.

"Oh… ¿Te dijo algo? Creo que quería hablar conmigo."

Prudie hizo un puchero antes de contestar "Sólo… ¡Oh señor Ross! Sólo que ya no podrá trabajar aquí…"

"¿Qué?"

Demelza estaba dando de comer a Julia cuando alguien golpeó a su puerta. "¡Judas, Ross! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?"

Ross estaba apoyado sobre la pared, apenas Prudie le dijo que Demelza iba a renunciar había llamado a un taxi, pero desde la calle hasta el edificio en que vivía Demelza había un largo trecho. Además, era la primera vez que él iba a su casa y no sabía cuál era el edificio por lo que había tenido que caminar de más buscándolo y se había agitado un poco.

"Demelza… ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Pasa Ross, siéntate. Descansa tu pierna. Sabes que no debes exigirla demasiado."

Ross entró al pequeño departamento y se sentó junto a Julia que le extendió sus brazos y pareció muy contenta de verlo. Demelza se sentó junto a ella también y continuó dándole de comer.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Ross preguntó de nuevo, "Prudie me dijo que ya no irás a Nampara, ¿porqué? ¿Acaso no estás conforme, no estás cómoda con tu trabajo?"

"No Ross, nada de eso. Sólo que la señora Martín, la señora que cuida a Julia mientras yo trabajo, se muda a Gales y no tengo con quien más dejarla. La única alternativa es que vuelva a trabajar a la clínica, allí hay una guardería."

Ross respiró aliviado. En realidad le parecía haber estado conteniendo la respiración desde que salió de Nampara. Su mente tejiendo conjeturas de porqué Demelza querría irse de Nampara. Quizás algo la había ofendido, o no estaba conforme con su sueldo, o no se sentía cómoda con su trabajo, o quizás ya no quería trabajar para él.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"¡¿Eso es todo?!" repitió Demelza, dejando caer la cuchara en el plato de su hija que miraba de un lado a otro a las personas sentadas a su lado. Evidentemente a él no le importaba tanto que ella se fuera, así que estaba decidido. Volvería a trabajar en la clínica.

"No, quiero decir," se apresuró a corregir al ver que ella malinterpretó su pregunta – "quiero decir que eso tiene fácil solución. Si aún quieres seguir trabajando en Nampara… tú… ¿tú quieres seguir trabajando conmigo?"

"Claro que si." se apuró a decir ella esta vez. Quizás se apresuró demasiado "Pero Julia…" la niña había agarrado la cuchara que su madre había dejado y estaba intentando tomar la papilla con ella y acercarla a su boca con poca puntería. Su carita y babero todos manchados de comida. Ross tomó distraído la cuchara y la ayudó a que la llevara a su boca. Julia soltó el cubierto y golpeó la mesa con su dos manos satisfecha de que Ross la ayudara, el continuó dándole de comer. "Pero no veo otra solución. No puedo dejar a Julia en la guardería si no trabajo allí. Y no puedo llevarla a otra, de por sí salen fortunas y no me agrada la idea de dejarla con extraños. Al menos en la clínica yo estaré cerca…"

"Llévala contigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Llévala contigo a Nampara." Repitió, concentrado en alimentar a la pequeña.

"Ross… no. No puedo pedirte eso." ¡Judas! La idea ni se le había cruzado por la mente. Nadie en su sano juicio querría a una bebé de un año invadiendo su casa…

"Tú no lo pides, yo te lo pido." Ross no sabía muy bien qué estaba pidiendo, todo lo que quería era que Demelza no se fuera, aún no estaba recuperado. Si, era por eso. Por eso y porque no quería quedarse solo, pero no era necesario que ella supiera eso. "¿Qué dices?"

"¡Estas loco…!"


	30. Chapter 30

PARTE 30

"¡Julia, ven aquí pequeña…! Exclamó Caroline, Julia también estaba muy contenta de verla. Madre e hija la habían ido a visitar a la salita de enfermeras. Caroline levantó a su sobrina del cochecito, le dio un ruidoso beso en las mejillas y la sentó sobre sus rodillas junto a la mesa. "¡Cómo has crecido! Hace mucho que no te veo." Le dijo a la niña. Demelza se sentó a la mesa también, sirviendo dos tazas de té que preparó en un momento. "¿Nuevo cochecito?"

Demelza puso los ojos en blanco.

"Si… nuevo cochecito, nueva butaca para la camioneta, nueva sillita para comer. Julia se está volviendo de lo más consentida." A Ross le había costado algo más de trabajo convencer a Demelza de que no se estaba abusando de su generosidad al aceptar llevar a su hija consigo al trabajo. Hasta había recurrido a ponerse a hablar seriamente con Julia y hacerle prometer que se comportaría y la dejaría a su mamá hacer su trabajo. La niña había balbuceado algo indescifrable y palmeado la mejilla de Ross, cosa que el interpretó como una afirmación "¿Lo ves? Julia está de acuerdo." Demelza no había podido contener la risa y finalmente había accedido. Invitó a Ross a que se quedará a almorzar y juntos comieron mientras Julia intentaba comer sola una manzana. Cuando terminaron Ross insistió en que fueran a comprar una sillita para la camioneta, ya que las dos tendrían que viajar diariamente a partir de ahora. Una de las sucursales más grandes de los Supermercados tenía una sección de productos infantiles y así era como la niña había terminado con todo un nuevo juego de cosas, además de las sillas, vajilla para bebés para que usara en Nampara y varios juguetes que a Ross le gustaron, aunque él dijo que fue Julia la que los había mirado con anhelo. Julia estaba prácticamente dormida en brazos de Demelza. Ella había insistido en que pagaría, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado después de todo, pero Ross no había querido escuchar razones, "Es un regalo de bienvenida." Había dicho.

"Parece que Ross Poldark se está portando bien." Dijo Caroline con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

"Uff, ni te imaginas… En realidad, en realidad si es muy bueno, sólo que cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay manera de disuadirlo. Y se lleva muy bien con Julia, ella lo adora."

"¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntos?"

"Solo algún que otro día y los fines de semana vamos a su playa… Caroline, ¡tiene una hermosa playa para el sólo!" Ambas rieron. Demelza de lo absurdo que eso era y Caroline del tono y la cara de de su amiga. Desde que se conocieron Caroline siempre había sido una confidente para Demelza, sabía que podía confiar en ella y su diferente crianza y estado social nunca había importado. Se habían conocido el primer día en que Demelza hizo el cambio de carrera y desde entonces fueron inseparables. "Te extraño Caroline," dijo Demelza algo melancólica.

"Y yo también a ti, con todo el trabajo que me dejaste! Pero, ¿estás conforme? ¿Con tu trabajo?"

"Oh sí, claro que sí. Aunque yo también he tenido que trabajar mucho más. Su casa no estaba en condiciones para su estado cuando volvimos, y sabes lo cascarrabias que puede ser a veces. Pero sólo es una coraza que lleva por fuera, en realidad el es muy generoso…" Su amiga la miraba con atención mientras daba un sorbo a su te por encima de la cabeza de Julia. "… ¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguna novedad? Me dijiste que había un pequeño progreso." Los ojos de su amiga brillaron y hasta su nariz se puso algo colorada.

"Pues sí, pero es algo agridulce. A Dwight le ofrecieron el puesto de Jefe de Cirujanos en el Hospital Central de Cornwall. Ya no trabajara más aquí, es su última semana."

"¡Caroline! ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste? Quiero decir, me alegro por él, pero tu…"

"Si. Será difícil no verlo más aquí. Pero eso significa que ya no será más mi jefe, y…"

"¿Y…?" Los ojos de Caroline volvieron a brillar. "Oh Caroline! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!" Demelza se puso de pie de un salto y abrazó a su amiga. El abrazo incluyo también a Julia que aplaudía sin saber lo que ocurría pero notaba la felicidad de su mamá y su tía.

"Lo sabía, ¡Lo sabía!"

"Ese el motivo por el que Dwight aceptó el nuevo trabajo. Todavía no podemos decir nada, no hasta que el deje formalmente de trabajar aquí."

"Mis labios están sellados."

Demelza y Caroline siguieron poniéndose al día unos minutos más, interrumpidas de tanto en tanto por el timbre que indicaba la llamada de los pacientes.

"¡Judas! ¡Pero mira qué hora es! La sesión de Ross ya está por terminar… Debo irme."

"El viernes haremos una cena de despedida para Dwight, ya sabes, los de siempre. Te iba a avisar para que fueras."

"No creo que…"

"No no no no. No aceptaré escusas. Dwight quiere que vayas y ya le he dicho al tío Ray qué ese día debe cuidar a Julia. Además, estoy segura que el Dr. McNeil también se alegrará de verte, ha estado preguntándome por ti… Oh, ¡que impaciente! Te avisaré a qué hora."

Caroline dejo ir a su amiga sin más, el timbre había vuelto a sonar.

Demelza iba pensando en Dwight y Caroline mientras manejaba de regreso a Nampara. Julia iba sentada a su lado bien sujeta a su butaca y Ross iba junto a ella. Le habían sacado el yeso de su pierna y colocado una bota que se podía sacar cuando él quisiera. Por fin sus amigos estarían juntos… no conocía a dos personas que se atrajeran mas que ellos, y ambos habían esperado el momento adecuado y habían respetado al otro. Serían muy felices, estaba segura.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Ross interrumpió sus pensamientos y ella lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿A mí? Nada, absolutamente nada que reportar." Y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita. Ross la observó divertido un instante más y movió la cabeza, riéndose para sí mismo también. Su alegría era contagiosa.


	31. Chapter 31

PARTE 31

Ross estaba de pie junto al borde del acantilado sobre un montículo de rocas que conocía como la palma de su mano. Si cerraba los ojos, sería capaz de volver hasta Nampara sin peligro alguno, podía recordar cada saliente, cada elevación y declive del terreno. Todo lo tenía grabado en su mente. Ese era su lugar preferido. El agua del mar azul se extendía más allá de lo que su vista llegaba a ver, Nampara Cove justo debajo, escondida tras un peñasco. Podía escuchar las olas romper con fuerza sobre las grandes piedras y también el ir y venir de las tranquilas aguas que con más fortuna llegaban a la playa. De pequeño su madre alguna vez le había dicho que el era como el mar. Podía ser apacible y sereno como las aguas de la marea baja de un día soleado bañando suavemente la arena o severo y violento como las olas de una tormenta que arrasaban con todo a su paso. Quizás por eso era que ese era su lugar favorito para pensar, para meditar y tranquilizarse cuando estaba agitado como lo estaba en ese momento. En realidad Ross no llegaba a comprender porque estaba molesto. La razón era obvia, recordaba el momento exacto en que su estado de ánimo había cambiado, pero no entendía porque a él le afectaba en algo lo que Demelza hiciera. Ella era su empleada, su enfermera técnicamente aunque los dos sabían que el ya casi no necesitaba una. Estaba recuperado casi por completo. Las consecuencias del accidente que estuvo cerca de costarle la vida se habían limitado a una leve renguera que podía disimular si usaba un bastón. El bastón no lo podía disimular pero el diagnóstico de Demelza era que con un par de semanas más de ejercicios ya no lo necesitaría y que podría volver a apoyar normalmente su pie sin que le molestara. Se habían reído a carcajadas cuando el recordó que su padre solía usar un bastón y buscándolo en uno de los galpones del fondo de la casa habían encontrado una caja llena con bastones de todo tipo que Ross procedió a desempolvar y hacer una especie de desfile exhibiendo cada uno para enseñárselos a Demelza. No sabía que su padre fuera coqueto o le interesaran ese tipo de frivolidades. "Todos tenemos nuestras particularidades." Había dicho Demelza. Finalmente había escogido uno de madera negra aunque Demelza insistía en que usara el que tenía mango de león. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que la risa de Demelza era como una melodía que alegraba cualquier lugar, así que Ross buscaba constantemente motivos para hacerla sonreír. A veces eran risas contagiosas como la de aquel día, otras, pequeñas risitas cuando algo le hacía gracia o estaba mirando algo en la televisión, la mayor parte del tiempo era un leve movimiento de sus labios rosas, cuando lo pescaba mirándola o cuando Prudie hacía una tarea sin chistar. Sus favoritas eran las que compartía con Julia, generalmente la niña reía también junto a ella, tenerla en la casa no había supuesto ningún tipo de molestia, al contrario. La vieja Nampara se había llenado de vida. Así que ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal humorado? Ella era su amiga, ¿era por eso que se estaba comportando de manera sobreprotectora? Quizás hasta fuera otra cosa…

Ross se apoyó sobre la saliente de una roca, dejó su bastón y sacó su celular. Esa mañana habían ido a caminar por la playa, el ejercicio era bueno para su pierna. Ross abrió la galería de fotos y comenzó a mirarlas. Como su celular era nuevo no tenía ninguna foto guardada, todas eran de ese día. Todas eran de Demelza y Julia caminando por la playa. El aparecía en un par también, Demelza había agarrado su teléfono y lo había fotografiado caminando tomado de la mano de su hija. La niña había caminado sola por primera vez ese día. Julia había quedado sentada sobre la arena húmeda con su balde y su palita, Demelza se había alejado unos pasos para conversar con él. Recordaba su cara cuando la vio. Demelza lo agarró fuerte del brazo, los ojos como platos. Ross siguió la dirección de su mirada, la niña se había puesto de pie ayudándose primero del balde dado vuelta y luego había dado un paso. Pareció a punto de caer, pero logró estabilizarse y levantó el otro piecito y dio un paso más. Demelza comenzó a llamarla y a alentarla "Ven, Julia." "¡Eso es!" "Ven con mamá." Ross se encontró haciendo lo mismo. Demelza tanteó su pantalón "¡Judas! Dejé el celular en la casa." Dijo entre sus palabras de aliento, así que Ross había sacado su teléfono y había filmado los primeros pasos de Julia cuando llegaba a los brazos abiertos de su madre. Las dos reían exultantes, Ross se escuchaba a sí mismo en el vídeo felicitando a la pequeña, a Demelza se la veía limpiar las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por sus mejillas. Luego Ross les había sacado fotos el resto de la mañana. La niña caminando a lo largo de la playa, de los brazos de uno a los del otro. Ross y Demelza se alejaban un poco y luego la llamaban y ella iba con pasos aún tambaleantes. En su vida Ross se había sentido tan contento. Ross eligió una foto, Demelza descalza, los pies en el agua con Julia en brazos. El sol se reflejaba en sus rostros, el cabello de Demelza suelto y rojo como el cobre. Las dos reían, Julia extendía un brazo y un dedo hacia la cámara. Ross puso la foto como fondo de pantalla.

Fue por la tarde que su humor cambió por completo, como las olas de una tormenta. Había estado trabajando en la biblioteca, Demelza, Julia y Prudie estaban en la cocina. Ross escuchaba los balbuceos de la niña y cuándo terminó de hacer unas llamadas se había acercado para ver que hacían. Entonces la escuchó a su sirvienta preguntar "¿Planes para el fin de semana?" hubo un ruido de ollas y vajilla antes de que Demelza contestara "A decir verdad, si. Tengo una fiesta está noche." Ross había dado media vuelta y había vuelto a su oficina. Una sensación extraña en su estómago y sentimiento de enojo con Demelza que no tenía ningún derecho en sentir. Allí se había quedado el resto de la tarde, alimentando su fastidio por el hecho de que Demelza dejara a Julia mientras ella salía de juerga. Pero lo peor había venido después, cuando ella fue a informarle que ya había preparado la cena y a despedirse.

"Nos vemos el domingo…" dijo ella sin quererlo molestar ya que parecía estar ocupado.

"No" - respondió el con aspereza - "Tengo cosas que hacer el fin de semana." Demelza lo miró extrañada. "Y voy a necesitar la camioneta también."

Dios, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Ross recordaba la cara desconcertada de Demelza. "Cla… claro." Había tartamudeado y dejado las llaves sobre el escritorio. Un momento después Ross vio desde su ventana aparcar un taxi y a Demelza subir en el cargando a Julia. Preocupación, seguramente era la preocupación por la niña y por quien la cuidaría mientras ella no estaba. Ross aún se seguía maldiciendo.

Casi una hora después había llegado un mail de Caroline Penvenen invitandolo a la fiesta de despedida del Dr. Enys. Rayos. 

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios, son siempre bienvenidos. Estoy yendo rápido estos días porque ya quiero llegar a la parte interesante que está muy cerca!


	32. Chapter 32

PARTE 32

Celos. Eran lisa y llanamente celos. Ross finalmente se lo admitió a sí mismo parado al borde de la pista de baile, un espacio improvisado entre las mesas del pub adonde se celebraba la despedida del Dr. Dwight Enys. Ross finalmente se decidió a asistir, Caroline había copiado su correo dentro de una corta cadena de mails que el suponía eran otros pacientes. Según informaba, el Dr. Enys se trasladaría al Hospital General de Cornwall y sus compañeros querían compartir su despedida con algunos pacientes estimados por Dwight. Ross no se consideraba un paciente particularmente especial, pero aún así se sintió halagado por la invitación. Sobre todo porque le daría la oportunidad de hablar con Demelza esa misma noche, disculparse por la brusquedad de su comportamiento esa tarde. Había llegado más de una hora después del horario indicado en el correo, era la primera vez que manejaba desde la noche del accidente y lo había hecho de forma lenta y precavida, su pierna le molestaba cada vez que pisaba el acelerador y los recuerdos de aquella noche en la ruta danzaban en su mente. Varias veces tuvo que chequear una y otra vez que no viniera nadie en los cruces, suponía que esos efectos también se irían con el pasar del tiempo. Cuando finalmente llegó sus manos temblaban levemente, necesitaba un trago. Una chica en la puerta del bar le indicó adonde estaba el grupo del Dr. Enys. Ross, que ya conocía el lugar, no tardó mucho en detectar la rubia cabellera de la enfermera Penvenen. Dwight Enys estaba sentado a su lado, su cara sonriente extraña para Ross, tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Caroline. Se lo veía muy contento.

"¡Ross!" exclamó poniéndose de pie cuando lo vio, hablando fuerte para hacerse escuchar sobre la música. "¡Qué bueno que hayas podido venir! ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien cuidado." Dijo Ross estrechando su mano.

"Ya lo creo." Ross y Dwight se quedaron un momento hablando de cómo se estaba recuperando y acerca del cambio de trabajo de Dwight, al parecer había conseguido un mejor puesto de cirujano en el Hospital de Cornwall. De tanto en tanto Ross miraba a su alrededor, buscando a Demelza. Las mesas que tenían asignadas estaban medias vacías cuando él se acercó, quizás estuviera con ese grupo en otro lado. La música sonaba alta y Ross podía ver que había gente bailando en la parte posterior del pub, fuera del alcance de su vista.

"¡Señor Poldark! Muchas gracias por venir." Caroline apareció a su lado y tomó del brazo a Dwight. Llevaba una pinta de cerveza en la mano y se la ofreció como bienvenida.

"De nada, es un placer. Puedes llamarme Ross" Dijo el agarrando la cerveza.

"¿Ya terminaste de tomar los antibióticos?" dijo el doctor antes de que él pudiera dar el primer trago. Ross miró a Caroline y los dos se rieron.

"Si, ya no estoy tomando ningún medicamento, doctor."

"Dwight, estás en una fiesta… Oh, Unwin está aquí. Será mejor que vayamos a saludarlo." Caroline comenzó a empujar a Dwight en dirección a la puerta, este le lanzó una mirada exasperada a Ross y se dirigió a la puerta también pero antes de que se fueran Ross logró preguntar a Caroline adonde estaba Demelza "Está en la pista de baile…" dijo ella mientras Dwight la arrastraba de la mano con él. Ross lo observó divertido.

Luego de unos largos sorbos para terminar su cerveza dejó el vaso sobre la barra y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del pub.

El lugar era pequeño, pero habían encendido unas luces de colores que se prendían y apagaban y colgado una pequeña bola de espejos que giraba casi rozando la cabeza de las personas que bailaban tratando de esquivar las sillas que estaban apiladas contra la pared. El grupo no era muy numeroso y Ross localizó a Demelza de inmediato. Un top negro corto, jeans azules ajustados y zapatos de taco, era parte de un círculo que bailaba al compás de la música latina que retumbaba en todo el local. Ross se quedó parado al borde de la "pista" observándola un momento. Sus movimientos gráciles, su pelo revuelto y una risa agitada que Ross podía oír sobre el estrepito de la música. El hombre que bailaba a su lado inclinó su cabeza y le dijo algo al oído, ella pareció no responder pero él tomó su mano y la hizo dar una vuelta y pronto estuvieron bailando juntos. Ross sintió hervir su sangre, y apretó fuerte los puños de sus manos. Demelza seguía riendo. El tipo, finalmente lo reconoció, era el otro doctor… McNeil. Ross creía que era su nombre. El de la campera. Quizás, después de todo, si había algo entre ellos, después de todo el nunca había preguntado. Había supuesto que no. ¿Qué hombre dejaría que su novia pasara tanto tiempo sola con un extraño? O quizás era algo reciente. Evidentemente habían salido al menos una vez, quizás el pensaba hacer sus primeros avances esa noche. En sus sueños si creía que él se lo iba a permitir…

Ross los miró de nuevo… ¿Pero qué le ocurría? Celos, estaba teniendo un ataque de celos. Demelza continuaba moviéndose al compás de la música, McNeil la miraba fijamente, no sólo a su rostro, a su cuerpo entero. Ross lo vio claramente clavar la mirada en sus pechos y luego, cuando Demelza dio una vuelta, el hombre chequeó su trasero. Ross tuvo el repentino deseo de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, dos pasos había hecho hacia ellos cuando vio que Demelza le decía algo y abandonaba al grupo dirigiéndose directamente hacia adonde él estaba. Ella no lo vio hasta que prácticamente se chocó con él.

El baile le había dado calor y Malcolm ya había bebido varios vasos de cerveza y se estaba acercando más de lo que ella se sentía cómoda, así que había decido ir por un vaso de agua y a tratar de hablar un poco con Caroline quien estaba extremadamente ocupada esa noche. No iba mirando por donde caminaba, y las luces intermitentes la mareaban un poco y casi se tropieza cuando alguien se interpuso delante de ella. Esta persona evitó que se cayera. La tomó de un brazo y rodeó su cintura acercándola a su pecho.

Demelza intentó separar su cuerpo del de Ross un instante, hasta que levantó la vista y finalmente vio de quien se trataba y se quedó quieta en sus brazos. El no la soltó y continuó agarrándola ligeramente por la cintura.

"Ross…" Dijo sorprendida.

"Demelza."

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ross leyó la pregunta en sus labios pero casi no podía oírla con la música sonando tan alto. Podría haberse quedado allí un largo rato, con ella cerca y su mano en contacto con la piel de su cintura. Ella tenía la mano apoyada ligeramente sobre su hombro, allí había quedado cuando intentó separarse de él, pero Ross sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era pedirle disculpas por lo de esa tarde, por la forma en que se había comportado con ella. Ross presionó sus dedos un poco sobre su piel e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. No quería ir afuera, allí estaban Caroline y Dwight, y Ross quería pasar un momento a solas con Demelza. Para hablar, hablar a solas con Demelza.

El pub tenía un pequeño patio en el primer piso, él creyó recordar, adonde se podía salir a fumar y allí dirigió a Demelza a quien había tenido que soltar para subir las escaleras. En el primer piso no había gente, claramente no estaba habilitado esa noche, pero la puerta al patio estaba abierta y un momento después salieron al fresco aire de la noche.

Desde allí la música casi no se escuchaba, Demelza cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y Ross no podía descifrar la expresión en su rostro, si estaba enfadada con él o sólo sorprendida porque él estuviera allí.

"Primero lo primero," le dijo acercándose a ella "quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo me comporte hoy. No tenía ningún derecho en hablarte en ese tono ni en pedirte que dejaras la camioneta…"

"Es tuya. Puedes usarla cuando te plazca…"

"Lo sé, pero te dije que podrías usarla para ir y venir desde tu departamento y hoy tuviste que irte en taxi y con Julia… te pagaré lo que gastaste de más."

Demelza dio un suspiro "Eso no es necesario. Ya suficiente has hecho por nosotras…"

"No he hecho nada."

"Si lo has hecho. Permites que pasemos todos los días juntas… Ross, no sabes cuánto significa para mí. No sé como agradecérselo."

"No debes agradecerme nada. Soy yo quien debería agradecerte, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi…"

"Es sólo mi trabajo, Ross."

Claro. Es sólo su trabajo, será mejor que tengas eso en cuenta, para ella sólo eres su paciente, no tienes porque andar pensando en otras cosas…

La mirada de Ross se había desviado brevemente hacia su cuerpo, sus largas piernas y sus pechos apretados bajo el top negro. Ross volvió la mirada inmediatamente a su rostro. "¿Me perdonas entonces?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus cambios de humor Ross. Seguramente algo te puso nervioso pero si es importante para ti que te lo diga entonces sí, estas perdonado." Dijo divertida y Ross respiró aliviado.

"¿Qué te parece un trago para sellar nuestra reconciliación?"


	33. Chapter 33

PARTE 33

"¡Nunca estuve enojada contigo! Y además, no bebo alcohol, pero te acompaño con una gaseosa mientras tu bebes."

Ross y Demelza regresaron a la plata baja y consiguieron lugar junto a la barra. Ross pidió otra cerveza y Demelza un jugo, ahora estaba más acalorada que antes y toda su cara se había tornado de un tierno color rosado. "¿Adonde está Julia?" gritó Ross cerca de su oído, la música aún muy fuerte.

"El tío Ray la está cuidando, el tío de Caroline."

"Oh… cuando nos vayamos pasamos a buscarla." Pues sí, eso era exactamente lo que ella tenía pesado hacer… "¿Cómo… como viniste?"

"Caroline me invitó."

"Si, quiero decir, ¿Cómo viniste hasta aquí?"

"En la camioneta."

"¡Ross! ¿Acaso estás loco? Aún no estás en condiciones de manejar…"

"Mi pierna está bien. Mira, vine sin bastón."

Demelza miro sus piernas, su pie estaba apoyado en la butaca de ella y sus rodillas se tocaban. Ambos se habían acercado para poder escucharse por encima del ruido, ella enderezó su espalda rápidamente. Por algún motivo le complacía que Ross estuviera allí, que hubiera ido a pedirle disculpas. Aunque de verdad no tenía porque hacerlo. No tenía que disculparse por usar sus cosas. Aunque le pidió la camioneta ella pensó que Jud la manejaría, era una irresponsabilidad que el manejara sólo y de noche nada menos. Y ahora había bebido, ella tendría que llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

"Ven, te lo demostraré."

Antes de que pudiera decir palabra Ross la estaba llevando de nuevo hacia la pista improvisada. Algunos de sus ex-compañeros aún estaban allí pero ellos se quedaron apartados del grupo. Ross comenzó a bailar, y a decir verdad lo hacía bastante bien. Demelza se quedó observándolo un momento con cara de preocupación, pero Ross tomó sus manos y la hizo girar un par de veces, luego aferró su mano y la tomó por la cintura y siguieron bailando. El cabello de Demelza rozaba su mejilla, Ross podía respirar su perfume y el roce ocasional de sus pechos contra su cuerpo estaba despertando algo en el que no sentía hace meses. No era la primera vez que Demelza y el estaban tan cerca, Dios sabe que ella lo hacía visto en situaciones mucho más íntimas que esta. Pero aún así, había algo distinto al ser ella quien estaba en sus brazos.

La música había cambiado. Las luces ya no parpadeaban y no quedaba mucha gente en la pista, sólo algunas parejas. Demelza sintió los dedos de Ross trazar círculos en su espalda, no había espacio entre ellos. Ella lo tomaba de los hombros y había apoyado su mejilla en la base de su cuello. Ross abrió los ojos un momento, no se había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado. Vio a McNeil mirándolos.

"Tu amigo McNeil no me está mirando con cara de muchos amigos…" murmuró en su oído. Su voz mucho más áspera que lo normal.

Demelza levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sus dedos se habían desplazado hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello, acariciando los rulos en su nuca. El llevó la suya cerca de su rostro, acomodando un mechón colorado que había escapado su colita detrás de su oreja.

Así bailaron un rato más, pegados el uno al otro. La mano de Ross presionando suavemente su espalda atrayéndola hacia él, hasta que finalmente la música se detuvo y las luces se encendieron y volvieron a estar conscientes de lo cerca que estaban. Ella dio un paso atrás con timidez. "Vamos a casa." Dijo él. Demelza asintió.

Tardaron un momento en salir al frío aire que soplaba en la calle, Demelza se despidió uno por uno de todos sus ex-compañeros mientras Dwight se acercó a hablar con él.

"Si Demelza va a volver a la clínica debe hacerlo cuanto antes, la licencia ya terminó y el próximo doctor querrá contar con la planta completa de enfermeras…" Ross asintió, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna intención en que Demelza dejara Nampara y volviera a la clínica. Quizás debería ofrecerle que trabajará formalmente para él o anotarla como empleada del supermercado y así tendría obra social, era lo único que le importaba a ella.

"¿Se lo dijiste a Demelza?"

"Ella lo sabe." – contestó Dwight – "Si se demora más tiempo contigo va a perder su empleo."

Demelza se acercó a ellos y sonriente abrazó a Dwight Enys, le deseo suerte en su nuevo trabajo y le agradeció todo lo que hizo por ella. "No es que no nos vayamos a ver más, Demelza."

"Oh, ya lo sé. Quizás ahora nos veamos más que antes." Dijo mirando con complicidad a Caroline, quien se había acercado a ellos también e inmediatamente comenzó a planear una salida con Demelza.

Las mujeres caminaban unos pasos delante tomadas del brazo, Dwight volvió a decirle: "Hablo en serio, Ross. Demelza necesita estabilidad en su trabajo. Es una de las cosas más importantes si quiere que le den la custodia permanente de Julia. A la asistente social no le gustará que no tenga un empleo fijo…"

Pero Demelza si tiene un empleo fijo, pensó Ross, porque él no tenía intención de que ella se fuera a ningún lado. ¿Acaso ella querría irse? Tenía la sensación de que a Demelza le gustaba su trabajo, la casa y pasar tiempo con él. Tal vez Dwight tenía razón y lo mejor era que ella volviera a la clínica. "Lo te preocupes, hablaré con ella." Ross estrechó su mano y le deseo suerte también. Demelza lo aguardaba cerca de la camioneta, cuando el se acercó extendió la mano. Ross buscó las llaves en su chaqueta y se las dio sin protestar.


	34. Chapter 34

PARTE 34

Ross abrochó el cinturón de la silla de Julia cuando Demelza la subió dormida en la camioneta. El no se bajo del vehículo cuando ella entró a la casa de Caroline a buscar a la niña. Cuando la vio salir con la beba en brazos notó que se había cambiado los tacones por sus habituales zapatillas. No sabía porque esa noche percibía cada detalle en Demelza. El sólo había ido a pedirle disculpas y lo había hecho, en realidad ella ni siquiera estaba molesta y eso lo había perturbado más que si ella hubiera estado molesta con él. Porque para ella él era sólo su jefe, y él sabía que eso era todo lo que debía ser. Pero había otras cosas que no podía ignorar de esa noche. Lo bella que se veía cuando la vio bailando, o los celos que lo envolvieron cuando vio a un hombre cerca de ella, y luego esa sensación estupenda de tenerla en sus brazos, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su perfume, el roce de sus dedos, su pelo suelto y suave, todo su ser inundando sus sentidos.

Demelza bostezó varias veces en el trayecto a Nampara. Julia no se había despertado cuando la levantó de la cama de Caroline y aún dormía a su lado. Ross viajaba en silencio. No había dicho nada desde que le preguntó por sus zapatos cuando se iban de casa de Caroline y ella le había dicho que los zapatos eran de su amiga. El había hecho una mueca y luego se había quedado en silencio. Demelza tuvo que concentrarse en la carretera, los caminos angostos, la gran camioneta y la oscuridad además de su sueño no hicieron fácil el viaje de regreso. Cuando finalmente dobló en la calle de ingreso a Nampara la voz de Ross la sorprendió y la hizo dar un salto, lo creía dormido también.

"Quédate a dormir aquí esta noche… pueden usar mi vieja habitación de nuevo."

"No será necesario, puedo conducir hasta casa… o llamar un taxi."

"Apenas si pudiste manejar hasta aquí, y no te irás con un extraño a estas horas."

Demelza trató de mirarlo pero su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras de la noche, apenas veía su perfil recortado por el tenue resplandor de la luz de la luna. Demelza frenó la camioneta en la puerta de la casa, Ross ya estaba desatando el cinturón de la sillita de Julia, la tomó en brazos, abrió la puerta y se dirigió adentro. Demelza lo observó un momento, no apoyaba bien el pie cuando caminaba, seguramente le dolía tras el trajín de la noche. Debería haber llevado el bastón. Demelza se bajó también y lo siguió. Debería decirle que no había aceptado, que podía volver a su departamento sola, pero no dijo nada. Entraron en silencio, la casa estaba a oscuras. Con cuidado subieron las escaleras, Ross sentía los pasos de Demelza detrás de él. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones realmente no se veía nada por lo que el sujetó a la beba con una mano y extendió la otra hacia atrás, tomando una mano de Demelza que casi choca con él en la oscuridad. Un momento después estuvieron en la pequeña habitación. Demelza soltó su mano y a tientas encontró la mesita de luz y encendió la lámpara del velador. Ross la observó mientras ella abría las mantas de la cama para que el acostara a Julia. Ross dejó a la pequeña y se quedó a su lado mientras su mamá la arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente. Los dos se levantaron de la cama y quedaron parados frente a frente. El no tenía idea lo que ella podría estar pensando, sus ojos celestes como en mar lo miraban, sus labios aún tenían un poco de labial rojo. Sus dedos parecían tener voluntad propia y antes de que él se diera cuenta estaban en su rostro, acariciando la piel de sus mejillas, la caricia ligera como el aleteo de una mariposa. Demelza cerró los ojos un momento, el corazón latía fuerte en su pecho. Había notado como Ross la miró esa noche, no como a su enfermera o a la amiga que lo ayudaba día a día, si no como algo más. Y algo más era lo que ella sentía por Ross Poldark hacía tiempo, quizás desde esa misma noche que el llegó inconsciente al hospital, pero ella no había querido admitirlo en todo este tiempo que pasaron juntos. Y ahora aquí estaba el, sus dedos tocando suavemente su rostro. Ella había cerrado los ojos e inclinado su cara hacia sus manos. Sus respiraciones lo único que se escuchaba. Ross deslizó una de sus manos por su cuello y entrelazó sus dedos en sus cabellos cobrizos, algo que había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo. A ella no pareció molestarle. Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que todo lo que era necesario era que el inclinara levemente su cabeza y podría besarla. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tantas ganas de besar a Demelza?

Ross estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero un pensamiento inoportuno se coló en su mente. Elizabeth. Ross se maldijo, a él y a ella en ese momento. El recuerdo de su amor estaba en todos lados en esa habitación, allí habían pasado algunos de los momentos más felices de su relación, allí habían hecho el amor incontables veces, habían reído y amanecido juntos bajo las sábanas. Ross se maldijo otra vez, no era justo para Demelza. No era allí adonde Ross quería besarla. Demelza lo sintió respirar profundo, y acercarse más. Sintió sus labios besar su frente y murmurar "Buenas noches, Demelza." Y al segundo siguiente ella estaba de pie sola en su vieja habitación.

Ross siguió maldiciéndose sentado al borde de su cama. Se había sacado la chaqueta y la había tirado sobre una silla. ¿Qué demonios lo hacía sentir peor? ¿Qué casi había besado a su empleada o que no lo había hecho? ¿El hecho de que era Elizabeth quien lo había evitado? El no le debía nada, eso lo tenía claro. Pero Ross le había dado su corazón y ella aún era su dueña, a pesar de todo. Qué imbécil era… y Demelza. ¿Qué sentía por Demelza entonces? Ella se había convertido en su compañera, su amiga. Lo había ayudado en su peor momento y ahora… él se sentía atraído por ella sin duda.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantarse Demelza estuvo frente a él. Se había puesto una de sus remeras y llevaba algo en las manos. "Pensé que tal vez querrías que pasara esto por tu pierna, te vi renguear cuando bajaste de la camioneta. Pensé que quizás te dolería…" dijo susurrando.

Ross bajó la vista hacia sus manos, llevaba la crema con la que solía hacerle masajes cuando le dolía la pierna o el brazo. Su mirada siguió bajando. La remera apenas si le cubría el trasero, tenía sus largas piernas desnudas, sus pues estaban descalzos.

"Espero no te moleste, tomé prestada otra de tus remeras…" la escucho decir.

Ross se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Sus manos volvieron a donde estaban antes, acariciando su rostro. Esta vez no lo dudó, ni otros pensamientos vinieron a su mente. Esta vez sólo estaba ella. Ross inclinó su cabeza y la besó.


	35. Chapter 35

PARTE 35

Ross sintió temblar a Demelza el instante en que sus labios se tocaron. Por un momento fue un beso casto, apenas el roce de sus bocas el único contacto entre ellos. Pero luego oyó el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo y las manos de Demelza le tomaron de los hombros, sus pechos apretados contra él.

Dios sabe que fue lo que la poseyó. En la intimidad de la noche, había una chispa, algo cargado en el ambiente mientras volvían en la camioneta distinto a todos los otros momentos que habían pasado juntos. Demelza nunca había hecho algo así, nunca había deseado tanto estar con alguien. Ya no tenía sentido mentirse más, estaba enamorada de Ross Poldark. Era evidente después de todo. Allí estaba ella, teniendo pensamientos no del todo puros desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Había hecho todo a su alcance para ayudarlo, hasta lo había seguido a su casa cuando no era su responsabilidad hacerlo. Y un rato atrás, cuando pusieron a Julia en la cama y estuvieron frente a frente, cerca y el acarició su rostro, Demelza no deseaba otra cosa más que el la besara. Y de verdad pensó que lo haría. Pero en una fracción de segundo algo paso por sus ojos, Demelza lo vio cambiar de parecer, y un momento después se había ido, dejándola con una opresión en el pecho y el calor de sus labios en su frente. En un rincón de su mente alguien dijo que probablemente eso fuera lo mejor, lo más sensato, pero ese fue el único momento de cordura. Lo próximo que hizo fue desvestirse, sacarse la campera, las zapatillas, el top, el jean y las medias y buscar una de las remeras de Ross en el cajón del mueble en el que ya sabía que estaban. Luego fue al botiquín del baño y tomó la crema analgésica. Lo había visto renguear, podría darle un masaje y entonces…

Pero no fue necesario. El pomo de crema cayó de sus manos cuando Ross se acercó ella. No necesitó una excusa. Demelza se paró en puntas de pie y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con el contacto de su boca. Ross envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, acercándola aún más hacia él. El beso se intensificó. Demelza emitió un pequeño gemido que Ross aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca. Se sentía tan bien besarla al fin. Sus cuerpos totalmente unidos, muslos contra muslos, sus caderas, y sus pechos. Demelza había llevado las manos hacia su pelo y masajeaba con sus dedos su cabeza. El estaba emitiendo gemidos también. Un momento después se separaron para respirar, sus pechos agitados tomando aire, sus ojos clavados en el otro. Ross acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo sobre su cabello. "No me molesta." Su voz sonó como un susurro. Sus labios se tocaron dulcemente una vez más y otra. Ross siguió dando pequeños besos en sus mejillas, en su frente y en todo su rostro y volvió a capturar sus labios con los suyos.

No hubo pensamientos inoportunos esta vez salvo por uno. Los pechos de Demelza se estrechaban contra él con cada respiración y a su mente vino la imagen de sus perfectos senos balanceándose delante de él aquel día en el baño de la clínica, la respuesta de su cuerpo fue inmediata. Otro gemido escapó de Demelza cuando sintió su miembro tensarse contra su cadera. Ella dio un paso atrás, su mirada curiosa desviándose hacia su entrepierna. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pensó ella y volvió a poner sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

La mirada en sus ojos era una que Ross nunca había visto en ella. Hasta podría decir que sus vibrantes ojos azules estaban de un color más oscuro, sus párpados entrecerrados, anhelantes y llenos de deseo. "Demelza…" susurró el de nuevo. Ella le contestó con una sonrisa. Las manos de Ross siguieron bajando por su espalda pero esta vez no se detuvieron en su cintura y siguieron deslizándose por sus caderas hasta el borde de la remera. Ross acarició suavemente la piel bajo sus dedos, era ella la que besaba su rostro entonces. Y él no pensaba en nada, sólo en la increíble sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Ross metió sus manos por debajo de la remera, apretando sus nalgas desnudas la atrajo completamente hacia él, besándola propiamente de nuevo.

Demelza lo sentía duro entre el ápice de sus piernas, y sólo se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocaron contra el borde de la cama. Ross había levantado su remera, sus manos masajeando su trasero, tomando su pequeña cintura entre sus manos. Demelza lo empujó suavemente y lo separó de ella, la remera cayendo de nuevo en su lugar, el la miró desconcertado. Ella le sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa traviesa y llena de picardía. Demelza pasó las palmas de sus manos por todo su torso, desde sus hombros, bajando lo por su pecho hasta su estómago y luego hizo algo que había hecho cantidad de veces antes, levantó su remera y lo ayudó a quitársela.

Tantas veces lo había hecho y tantas veces se había imaginado inapropiadamente pasando su dedos entre el pelo de su pecho, pero no estaba imaginando ahora. Ross respiró profundo cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel. Sentía el corazón latir fuertemente, queriéndose escapar de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, la sensación de sus caricias hacia hervir su sangre, mirarla lo habría hecho arder en el lugar. Demelza alternaba sus caricias con besos en la base de su cuello y sus hombros generando un cosquilleo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta que sus piernas temblaron y el volvió a tomar su cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarla, tratando de poseerla con su lengua y labios hasta que los dos estuvieron de nuevo sin aliento. "No es justo." Dijo él, una voz áspera y desconocida retumbando en sus oídos. "Tu me has visto desnudo varias veces y yo…" ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Demelza tomó sus manos y las guió al borde de su remera "¿Y bien?" dijo ella sin dudarlo. Fue él quien tomó los bordes y se la quitó por encima de su cabeza, sus cabellos cobrizos cayendo despeinados enmarcando su hermoso rostro, sus pechos al fin libres para que él los viera y los tocara y un particularmente tierno rubor subiendo desde ellos hacia sus mejillas.

NA: ¡Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia! Voy a subir otro capítulo mas tarde… Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y por leer a todos los que lo están haciendo, que me sorprende sean tantos para ser una fic en español. And if you're reading this in English with the translator, please tell me. I'm curious to know.


	36. Chapter 36

PARTE 36

Ross se despertó debido al ringtone de su celular que sonó en su mesita de noche. Su cuerpo relajado, fue recobrando la conciencia poco a poco, la imagen de Demelza desnuda sobre su cama lo primero que le vino a la mente. Ross estiró su mano sobre la cama, hacia donde ella había dormido, pero no la encontró allí. Abrió los ojos, Demelza ya se había levantado. La luz del día se colaba por la ventana iluminando la habitación que había sido testigo de la pasión desatada durante la noche, pero sin duda deseada desde hacía tiempo.

Ross se acomodó de nuevo bajo las sábanas y respiró profundo. ¿Qué locura había cometido anoche? Recordó los pechos de Demelza, lo firme y suaves se sentían en sus manos, sus gemidos cuando tomó sus pezones entre sus labios y los lamió con su lengua. Recordaba los dedos de Demelza enredados en su pelo, como acariciaba sus hombros y desplazaba sus manos por su espalda haciéndolo temblar. Ross cerró los ojos, la culpa que no sintió la noche anterior lo invadía ahora. Ross la besaba, su cuerpo recostado sobre ella cuando ella colocó su mano en su mejilla, recordaba sus ojos tímidos, brillantes e intensos cuando le dijo que esa era su primera vez. Ross la besó con más pasión aún, envuelto en un sentimiento posesivo que lo satisfacía de una forma que no llegaba a comprender. Que él fuera el único hombre que ella había conocido, lo había excitado más si es que eso era posible. Ahora Ross pensaba como Demelza había llegado virgen a el… su padre era estricto y luego se había dedicado a sus estudios hasta que Julia había llegado. No sabía porqué, pero a Ross le alegraba que fuera así.

Ross se recostó de lado. Demelza se había quedado dormida junto a él y el también, satisfecho, se había dormido sin más. Cuando se volvió a despertar la luz del velador aún encendida creaba un alo dorado sobre la blanca piel de Demelza. Su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, su trasero y su espalda hacia arriba. Ross la observó durante un rato, a esa extraña que dormía a su lado. Pero el la conocía, a su amiga, Demelza. Esto era sólo una nueva faceta que conocía de ella y, a decir verdad, Ross estaba más que contento con ella. Su cuerpo era esbelto y su piel suave, el ya lo sabía. Había visto su piel sonrosarse bajo el sol de Hendrawna pero cuando fue él quien la hizo sonrosar ella le parecía aún más bonita. Su cintura era extremadamente pequeña, sus caderas generosas, sus piernas infinitas y sus pechos perfectos. Ross llevó su mano a su espalda, con cuidado de no despertarla corrió su pelo a un lado y descubrió su espalda. Muy suavemente comenzó a acariciarla, sus dedos dibujando círculos en su espalda, de arriba a abajo. Demelza se movió sobre las sábanas y Ross se acercó aún más y dio tiernos besos en su hombro. Demelza entreabrió sus ojos al sentir sus caricias y se dio vuelta en sus brazos. Aún media dormida ella le regaló una sonrisa perezosa y mientras él seguía dando ligeros besos desde su cuello camino a sus labios, ella abrazó sus hombros con sus brazos y sus caderas con sus piernas. Ross sonrío oculto bajo su mentón y acarició su cuerpo una vez antes de tomarla de nuevo. Se habían quedado dormido abrazados… El celular volvió a sonar en la mesita de luz, esta vez era una llamada.

Demelza se había despertado temprano, el brazo de Ross rodeando su cintura. Al principio no supo con certeza adonde estaba. La cama mullida y cómoda, el calor que sentía en su espalda placentero. Era el cuerpo de Ross, desnudo detrás de ella, ahora lo recordaba todo. ¡Judas! ¿Qué diablos se había apoderado de ella anoche? ¿De ambos? Nunca se había creído capaz de algo así. Tampoco nunca había deseado tanto que eso sucediera. ¿Y qué ocurriría ahora?, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Ella debía seguir trabajando, ¿debía actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido? En menos de veinticuatro horas todo había cambiado.

Ella nunca había hecho el amor antes, y estuvo muy avergonzada cuando se lo dijo, quizás lo debería haber dicho al principio y no cuando Ross ya estaba completamente desnudo sobre ella prestando especial atención a sus pechos con su lengua. Demelza no pudo descifrar la mirada en sus ojos cuando se lo dijo. El se quedó un momento observándola, el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en sus antebrazos al costado de su cabeza. Luego dio un pequeño beso en su nariz, en su mejilla y en sus labios "Seré cuidadoso contigo." - le dijo y volvió a su tarea en sus senos. Y así lo había sido. Dulce y gentil al principio. Le había preguntado si estaba segura antes de penetrarla por primera vez. Demelza ya estaba ardiendo de pasión, su "Si" sonó afónico y desesperado. Ross la llevó a un éxtasis que ella nunca habría imaginado posible. Habían hecho el amor otra vez durante la noche. Ross la había despertado, pero no se habían dicho otra cosa. Sólo suspiros y gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en uno.

Demelza miró la ventana por debajo de las sábanas, una tenue luz rojiza indicaba que el amanecer estaba cerca. Debía ir a ver a Julia. Sin querer despertar a Ross, Demelza se deslizó sobre el colchón. La mano que envolvía su cuerpo se tensó un momento en su cintura y ella se quedó quieta un instante pero el pareció relajarse de nuevo y Demelza pudo levantarse de la cama. Le tomó un momento encontrar su ropa interior y la remera que tenía puesta la noche anterior había ido a parar debajo de la cama, ella no entendía como. Con un último vistazo desde la puerta lo dejó a Ross dormido y fue a ver a su hija. La niña también dormía pacíficamente.

La calma del amanecer envolvía a toda la casa. No había ningún ruido más que la rápida respiración de su hija y Demelza sentía mucha paz a pesar de la ansiedad de la circunstancias. Se recostó junto a Julia, también intentando no despertarla, y se había vuelto a dormir hasta que sintió ala niña moverse en la cama. Julia le dio los buenos días con una gran sonrisa. Más allá de todo, de lo que fuera a ocurrir a partir de ahora, ella tenía a su hija. Ver su sonrisa todas las mañanas era lo que daba alegría a su vida.

Julia y Demelza no tardaron en levantarse, las dos estaban acostumbradas a comenzar su día temprano. La niña siempre tenía un cambio de ropa en su bolso pero Demelza debió ponerse la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Por un momento consideró usar otra de las remeras de Ross, pero no le pareció que fuera apropiado pasearse por la casa con su ropa después de lo que habían hecho. Prudie se les unió luego de unos minutos, Demelza ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Si la vieja señora sabía o no lo que había pasado entre su jefe y su enfermera, no lo dijo.

Ya eran casi las once de la mañana y no había noticias de Ross, quizás estaba dándole tiempo a ella para que se fuera, tal vez no quería volver a verla. Poco probable, pero era una posibilidad. Demelza trataba de disimular su inquietud frente Jud y Prudie. Se había puesto a ordenar un antiguo mueble en el que había encontrado varios juegos de vajillas sin usar y que quedarían lindos expuestos en una de las repisas de la cocina. De repente el sonido del teléfono retumbó en toda la casa, Demelza casi deja caer un plato del susto. Nunca desde que ella estaba allí habían llamado al teléfono de línea, se preguntaba quién podía ser. Fue Prudie la que contestó, también curiosa. "¿Nampara?" La cara de Prudie se puso agria como una cebolla, "Si señor. Todavía no se ha levantado, no señor… Sí señor. Ya lo comunicó señor." Prudie miró a Demelza atemorizada mientras se dirigía en dirección a las escaleras, el inalámbrico en la mano.

Unos momentos atrás Ross había estirado el brazo y agarrado su celular. Tenía varios mensajes de Verity y una llamada perdida.

Ver: Buen día primo

Ver: Siento molestarte pero me pidieron que te pregunte si vas a venir hoy a la boda.

Ver: Francis y Elizabeth aún no han recibido tu confirmación y papá también desea saber si vendrás.

Ver: Ross?

Ver: A decir verdad, papá quiere que vengas, que esté toda la familia…

Ver: Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero papá insiste. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza.

Ver: Ross, contéstame.

Ver: Llamada perdida. 11:36 hs

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Se había olvidado por completo de que ese día era la boda. Ross de ninguna manera había considerado ir, era ridículo. Y era absurdo que ellos insistieran, ¿para qué rayos lo querían allí? Ross no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en ello. Mientras leía los mensajes se había sentado en el borde de la cama y se había puesto unos boxers y se estaba poniendo un pantalón jogging cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. "Teléfono, señor. Es su tío…"

Ross maldijo por lo bajo. Se puso una remera antes de abrir la puerta y tomar el teléfono de la mano de Prudie, que lo sostenía temblorosa.

"¿Tío?" dijo sin cerrar la puerta.

"Muchacho, ¿A qué hora te esperamos hoy? La ceremonia empieza a las siete…"

"No voy a ir, tío."

"¿Qué dices? Claro que vendrás…" – Ross había salido de su habitación mientras hablaba y bajaba las escaleras – "Es tu deber para con tu familia."

"¿Mi deber?! Pero que cosas dices Charles, de seguro no necesito recordarte…"

"¡Ya deja atrás el pasado muchacho! Debes venir, hoy toda la familia debe estar unida. Debemos recordarles a todo Cornwall quienes son los Poldark."

¡Al demonio los Poldark! Pensó Ross.

"Demuéstrale a todo el mundo que ya lo has superado, dales tu bendición. Sabes que es importante para Francis…"

Ross emitió un bufido de indignación. Su tío al parecer lo había escuchado porque se había quedado callado. Luego, en un tono más mesurado, le dijo: "Piensa en tu padre. Tu padre y yo estuvimos distanciados durante mucho tiempo. Hermanos, separados. No es lo correcto. Francis y tu han sido como hermanos desde que eran pequeños, ¿crees que a él le gustaría que a ti te pasara lo mismo por culpa de una mujer?"

Ross se había detenido al pie de las escaleras. Desde la puerta del living la veía a Julia jugar en la alfombra. La televisión encendida, pero sin volumen, con dibujos animados. Su tío tenía algo de razón, el quería lo mejor para Francis, y para Elizabeth también, a pesar de lo que le habían hecho. Y el podía actuar como si lo hubiera superado. Podía aparentar, y sabía que si tío no lo dejaría tranquilo y se lo haría pagar si no iba.

"Está bien tío, iré."

Ross dejó el teléfono en su lugar y sacó el celular de su bolsillo.

Ross: Ver, ya hablé con Charles

Ross: Iré. Cuéntame a mí y a un invitado más.


	37. Chapter 37

PARTE 37

Demelza se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea aceptar la invitación en el mismo momento que llegaron a Trenwith. Ella lo había escuchado hablar con su tío esa mañana, su voz retumbaba en toda la casa, la boda de Elizabeth y Francis era esa noche. Pues, no podían haber sido más oportunos. Cualquier posibilidad de hablar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior Demelza sabía que no sería prioritario para él, no cuando el amor de su vida se iba a casar con su primo. Demelza se sorprendió cuando salió de la cocina y lo encontró sentado en el piso jugando con Julia, efectivamente Ross no le dijo nada sobre lo que pasó entre ellos, sólo se limitó a mirarla y darle los buenos días con una leve sonrisa y un movimiento de su cabeza. La niña requería toda su atención.

"Buen día." Le respondió ella vacilante - "Te prepararé el desayuno." Demelza dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina, el primer encuentro más incómodo de lo que ella había previsto. Sus hombros caídos, su voz corta y falta de su habitual agudeza.

"No tengo hambre."

"Oh… Terminaré de ordenar los estantes en un momento y nos iremos para que puedas descansar." Sus mejillas coloradas, pues ella bien sabía el motivo por el que él estaría cansado y así había sonado en sus oídos. Pero Ross no se dio cuenta, ni la vio ponerse colorada. Su mirada concentrada en Julia.

"En realidad, necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí." – Ella se volvió para mirarlo – "Hoy es casamiento de Francis… ¿Me acompañas?" sólo entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarla "No quiero ir sólo."

¿Y porque tienes que ir? Estuvo a punto de decir ella. Pero Ross se veía tan caído, tan abatido que Demelza no quiso contradecirlo. El era su amigo ¿No era así? El se lo había dicho. Y su amigo la necesitaba esa noche, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos. O quizás no. Quizás Ross no quería hablar de eso, y volverían a ser lo que eran ayer. El su jefe, ella su enfermera. Era sin dudas lo más sencillo. Aunque la opresión en su pecho dijera lo contrario.

"No tengo nada que ponerme." Dijo de repente. No era lo que quería decir. Lo que quería decir era que sí, que lo acompañaría. Que ella siempre estaría con él cuando la necesitara. Pero los nervios le ganaron de mano. Irían a Trenwith, una de las mansiones más opulentas de la región, construída hace siglos por los antepasados de Ross. Y la boda era el "Evento del Año" según los portales de chimentos que Demelza seguía leyendo de tanto en tanto. Todo el mundo estaría allí. Se rumoreaba que hasta algún miembro de la familia real iría. Y ella no quería hacerlo quedar mal ante su familia, aunque no fuera una cita ni nada de eso. Pero estaba segura que jeans, una remera negra y zapatos prestados no serían apropiados para un lugar así.

Ross movió los hombros "De seguro estarás bien con lo que sea. Si te apuras puede que llegues a comprar algo en las tiendas de Sawle, haz que lo carguen a mi tarjeta. Y llévate a Prudie para que te ayude. Nos vamos a las seis, yo saldré un rato. Tengo… tengo que ir a la oficina…"

Ross se había ido casi toda la tarde y cuando regresó no vio a Demelza porque ella estaba encerrada en la habitación preparándose.

Demelza no tenía idea que arreglarse de esa forma llevara a tanto tiempo. Apenas Ross se había ido y ella le había contado a Prudie lo que debían hacer, la mujer le había dicho a Demelza que no encontrarían nada apropiado para esa fiesta en las tiendas del pueblo. Esa gente nariz para arriba, como ella les decía, se vestían con ropa de diseñador, pasaría vergüenza si ella iba con un vestido comprado en una tienda.

"Pues ¡Judas! No tengo nada que no sea comprado en una tienda, ¡ni siquiera tengo un vestido! Y aunque hubiera algún diseñador en la zona no le haré gastar fortunas a Ross por un vestido, ni yo compraré uno sólo por una noche."

Prudie la miraba divertida.

"Prudie te va a ayudar. Ven niña."

La sirvienta condujo a Demelza a una habitación oscura al fondo de la casa. La lamparita estaba quemada y con la luz de su celular alumbró a la sirvienta mientras se abría paso entre los baúles hacia un ropero y de el sacaba varias cajas que cargó de vuelta al living.

"Pues no eres la primera que se enfrenta al dilema de tener que ir a un baile en Trenwith. Estos eran de la Señora Grace. La señora era un ama amable y sencilla pero tenía buen gusto y el viejo Joshua la consentía en todo lo que ella quisiera. De seguro encontraremos algo que te quede."

Demelza observó con más atención las cajas. Cubiertas por una delgada capa de polvo pudo leer las marcas. Prada, Valentino, Channel… ¡Judas!

"No. No creo que sea correcto que…" pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Prudie ya estaba abriendo las cajas, sacando uno por uno los delicados vestidos y acomodándolos sobre el sillón. Demelza nunca había visto vestidos tan bonitos, y le dio la razón a la vieja sirvienta de que Grace Poldark tenía muy buen gusto, hasta era un poco atrevida para su época. No se pudo resistir y uno por uno fue probándose los vestidos. Grace y Demelza parecían ser de la misma talla, comentó Prudie.

Al final se decidieron por el Valentino. De un color verde profundo, hacía resaltar sus ojos y remarcaba su cintura, el raso cayendo en olas a su alrededor y desde uno de sus hombros. Prudie había estirado la tela por años guardada con la plancha de vapor, nadie podría decir que el vestido no había sido hecho para ella. Lo que más tiempo le había llevado fue el peinado. Por suerte Prudie también tenía experiencia en eso – aunque no la aplicaba en su propia cabellera – y mientras ella se bañaba Jud, y Julia con ellos, la llevó a comprar lo necesario para su pelo y el maquillaje y las tres habían pasado un par de horas intentando dominar sus incontrolables rizos.

Cuando al fin estuvo lista Ross ya la estaba esperando impaciente en el living. Demelza se preguntaba qué le diría al verla. Y por un momento su expectativa fue recompensada cuando él la vio bajando las escaleras. Una visión en verde, su cobrizo pelo caía sedoso en su espalda, apenas sujeto por delante para que no cayera sobre su frente. Ross la miró de pies a cabeza mientras descendía los últimos escalones. El vestido, si bien sencillo, era bastante provocador, el escote sutil pero pronunciado. Ross se lamió los labios recordando su sabor. Y la falda también, si bien era bastante amplia, la tela se pegaba a sus caderas y un generoso tajo en la parte delantera permitía ver una de sus largas piernas. "Te ves hermosa." Le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado y Demelza atesoro sus palabras y el calor de sus ojos, pues no había habido más cumplidos después de eso.


	38. Chapter 38

PARTE 38

Ross había estado fuera de la casa durante la mayor parte de la tarde, había vuelto para darse un baño y ponerse el traje. En el auto le bromeó a Demelza que el traje era el que había usado para el funeral de su padre, después de todo no tuvo tiempo de comprar otro, pero le parecía que era apropiado usarlo en esa ocasión también. A ella pareció no hacerle gracia su chiste. El camino a Trenwith lo hicieron en silencio, Ross sabía que debía hablar con Demelza acerca de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior pero otros demonios lo habían perseguido ese día. Tener que ir a la casa de su familia a ver a la mujer que amaba casarse con otro, a cualquiera turbaría. Además, no sabía que decirle a Demelza. Lo que ocurrió había sido tan… inesperado. No que él no hubiera pensado antes en Demelza de esa manera, es más, Demelza había comenzado a invadir sus sueños, tanto dormido como despierto desde hacía tiempo, pero eso no quitaba que él no supiera que eso no era correcto. El era su jefe y ella merecía su respeto y su distancia, pero al final había sido ella la que vino a él. Y sus fantasías realmente no le habían hecho justicia. ¿Qué harían ahora? Todo era un enredo. Ella, su enfermera y el la había cagado. Tal vez ella no querría volver a trabajar con él, y él se quedaría sólo otra vez. Su padre muerto, Elizabeth casada con otro y Demelza volvería a la clínica ahora que la licencia ya se había terminado.

Demelza vio a Ross cerrar su puño que estaba apoyado sobre su rodilla en cuanto el auto traspasó las rejas de Trenwith. Quería tomar su mano y decirle que no tenía que ir, quería ordenarle al chofer que diera media vuelta y los llevara de nuevo a Nampara. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. En su lugar se quedó mirando asombrada la imponente casa del otro lado de la ventanilla. El auto frenó a unos metros de la entrada, junto a una alfombra color bordó que indicaba el camino. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo Ross, él ya estaba dando vuelta al auto para abrir su puerta, una lluvia de enceguencedores flashes cayendo sobre ellos apenas apoyo los zapatos que Caroline le había prestado sobre la alfombra. Ross le abrió la puerta pero no la tomó de la mano, en lugar de eso se apresuró a caminar el corto recorrido hasta la puerta de la casa y ella se apuró detrás de él también. Había llegado a escuchar a los fotógrafos decir: "Ross, una foto." "Ross ¿Es tu nueva novia?" "¿Cómo se llama?" "¿Es otra modelo, Ross?"

¡Judas! Los cachetes le hervían de la vergüenza ¿Quién deja entrar a paparazis hasta la puerta el día de una boda? A Demelza se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Ross más joven, fotografiado para los tabloides, saliendo de boliches con mujeres. Bueno, pensó Demelza, al menos no me estaba agarrando el trasero. Demelza sonrió de su propia picardía y la quiso compartir con Ross, pero a este se lo veía muy enojado y comenzó a decir groserías por lo bajo insultando a los fotógrafos. Evidentemente no quería su foto con ella en los portales del domingo. Ella no hizo comentario.

La noche fue de mal en peor desde entonces. Verity los recibió contenta, y se alegro mucho de ver a Demelza otra vez, pero la prima de Ross estaba muy ocupada con todos los preparativos, luego de darles la bienvenida y alagar el vestido de Demelza desapareció detrás de un arreglo de flores que al parecer estaba en el lugar equivocado. El siguiente en saludarlos fue el tío de Ross, que la miró de arriba a abajo luego de que Ross la presentará como su enfermera. Demelza quería que se la tragara la tierra. No sabía qué hacer, si dar al viejo un beso en la mejilla o hacer una reverencia. Se decidió por extenderle la mano y decir "Mi nombre es Demelza, mucho gusto señor Poldark."

"Si, si." Respondió él, ignorándola y apenas rozando sus dedos y se volvió hacia Ross y comenzó a darle un sermón de porqué se hacía el difícil y el deber que tenía con su familia.

Demelza se alejó un poco del tío y sobrino, no queriendo escuchar una conversación privada. Al adentrarse más en la casa quedó boquiabierta por su esplendor. Robusta y victoriana, tenía hermosos detalles en los vidrios de las altas ventanas. Cuadros colgando de las paredes tapizadas hasta el techo, pisos de parquet lustroso y una enorme chimenea en medio de la sala. Había sido decorada con arreglos y guirnaldas de flores por doquier. Esa habitación estaba medio vacía, sólo una enorme mesa al lado de las ventanas con un enorme pastel de bodas, blanco e imponente y a su lado una foto de los novios, tomados de la mano. En un rincón había otra pequeña mesita con un delicado libro para que los invitados dejaran sus buenos deseos a la pareja. Quizá no sería una buena idea dejar que Ross escribiera algo en el. La amplia arcada al fondo de la habitación llevaba a otra adonde se veían las mesas redondas dispuestas para la cena. Demelza se acercó para ver, se escuchaban voces que hacían eco en la habitación. El espacio continuo no era muy amplio pero tenía unas hermosas puertas vidriadas que daban a una terraza adonde habían ubicado la barra y la gente ya estaba tomando tragos. Todo era muy bonito.

Al darse vuelta para ver que hacía Ross, Demelza se dio cuenta de que había una galería en el primer piso y que había alguien mirándola desde el balcón. Era Francis, que la miraba fijamente. Ella le sonrió y lo saludo torpemente con un móvimiento de su mano, él le respondió con movimiento de cabeza. Ross pasó con prisa a su lado y se dirigió a la terraza, cuando Demelza miró de vuelta al balcón Francis ya no estaba. Cuando se unió a Ross, este ya se había tomado un vaso de whisky y bebió el segundo de un trago. Todo esto era una pésima idea. "¿Algo para la joven?" preguntó el bartender al verla parada al lado de Ross.

"Ella no toma alcohol" dijo él sin dejarla contestar. Su tono le sonó a Demelza algo despectivo y ella miró al barman avergonzada. "Dame otro de estos y una botella de cerveza." El barman sirvió el whisky a Ross, que lo bebió de un sorbo de nuevo, y le dio la botella. A Demelza le sirvió un jugo de naranjas y se lo entregó con una sonrisa que parecía compadecerla. Ross se había alejado entre la gente, ella nunca lo había visto así y a decir verdad no le gustaba.

Hacia él se dirigía ella cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

"Dos noches seguidas, ¿acaso me estás persiguiendo?"

"¡Malcolm! ¿Qué haces aquí?" El doctor tomó su mano y la beso a modo de saludo.

"Mi familia es amiga de los Chynoweth y nos han invitado. No me lo iba a perder. ¿Y tú?"

"¿Poldark?"

"¡Oh! Por supuesto. Ross Poldark. ¿Viniste con él?"

"Sss..si." respondió ella dándose vuelta para buscarlo entre la gente, pero no lo pudo ver observándola hablar con McNeil.

"Pues es muy afortunado. Te ves muy bonita Demelza, quiero decir, distinta. Casi no te reconocí hace un momento."

"Gracias Malcolm. Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar a Ross…"

"Resérvame un baile para después, ¿quieres?" Demelza se dio la vuelta sin contestarle. Había llegado mucha gente en los últimos minutos, algunos ya descendían por el césped hacia una pérgola llena de flores, el sol se ponía por detrás creando un hermoso resplandor dorado sobre la gente que empezaba a tomar asiento frente al altar. Allí lo encontró a Ross, ya ubicado en una de las primeras filas, un par de botellas de cerveza bajo la silla blanca. Debería haber un mozo dando vueltas por allí. Demelza se sentó a su lado, aunque no sabía si era correcto siendo una completa extraña para la familia, pero él no le dijo nada. La ceremonia no tardó en comenzar, el momento exacto en el que los rayos del sol atravesaban la pérgola y creaba hermosas sombras por donde caminaba la novia. Elizabeth se veía como una novia de catálogo. Un amplio vestido blanco que acentuaba su esbelta figura, si había algún rastro de embarazo quedaba oculto bajo la amplia falda. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos, su rostro cubierto por un delicado velo bordado. Pasó por delante de Ross con la cabeza en alto, pero Ross no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Demelza no quería ni mirarlo, tanto él la quería que temía que en cualquier momento diera un paso al frente la tomara en sus brazos y saliera corriendo con ella de allí.

Todo el mundo llora en las bodas, pero las lágrimas en los ojos de Demelza no eran debido a eso. Cuando llegó la parte de 'Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre.' todos parecieron contener la respiración, ella también. Charles Poldark hasta lo miró a Ross de reojo. Ross se mantuvo erguido, la mandíbula apretada, los puños cerrados a sus costados. De nuevo Demelza pensó en tomarle la mano, pero otra vez no lo hizo. Elizabeth y Francis estaban casados, y Demelza suspiró aliviada pensando que había pasado lo peor y habían evitado el bochorno, pero aún tenían una larga noche por delante...


	39. Chapter 39

PARTE 39

La fiesta continuó dentro de la casa con una cena. Ross se levantó varias veces de la mesa, Demelza lo veía ir a la barra, tomar un whisky y volver con otro. Para entonces estaba casi segura de que la estaba ignorando, a ella y a todos los demás invitados sentados en su mesa que intentaban entablar conversación con él, preguntarle del accidente y sobre los últimos días de su padre. Para no ser descortés y como Ross no hacía más que beber era Demelza la que respondía a sus preguntas. Ella no sabía mucho de Joshua pero sobre la recuperación de Ross si podía hablar. La atención de algunas personas era sincera, otras la miraban de reojo despectivamente cuando se daban cuenta quien era. Aún así, Ross no decía nada.

"Deberías dejar de tomar, Ross." Demelza le susurró al oído cuando el resto de la mesa estaba distraída escuchando una anécdota de otro invitado. Ross le respondió bebiendo el último sorbo de alcohol que quedaba en su vaso. "Quizás deberíamos irnos…"

"¿Por qué? La estamos pasando bien ¿No es así?" le contestó el levantando un poco la voz. Demelza sonrió avergonzada al resto de la mesa.

Después de la cena llegó el momento del primer baile. La gente se amontonó para salir detrás de los novios a la terraza, y en la muchedumbre Demelza perdió a Ross y no lo veía por ninguna parte. Supuso que habría ido a refrescarse o que simplemente no quería ser testigo del primer baile de Francis y Elizabeth como marido y mujer. Mientras la pareja bailaba, ella caminó alrededor de la pista buscándolo.

Efectivamente Ross no quería presenciar ese baile, y subió al primer piso de la antigua casa de su familia adonde podría estar tranquilo, pero los aplausos y los vítores de la gente afuera lo llevaron a mirar por la ventana. Elizabeth bailaba con Francis, otras parejas danzaban a su alrededor. Pero su atención se detuvo en ellos sólo un momento, algo más captó su mirada. Demelza caminaba entre la gente, su cabello colorado y el vestido verde la hacían resaltar entre los demás. Debería bajar con ella... Ross la siguió observando por unos instantes, hasta que un momento después alguien comenzó a seguirla, era el maldito McNeil. El la alcanzó, le dijo algo y extendió su mano. Demelza pareció vacilar, mirando a su alrededor. Ross tardó en darse cuenta que lo estaba buscando, para entonces ya estaba enfadado porque ella había aceptado bailar con el otro hombre.

Cuando los invitados volvieron a sus mesas Ross ya estaba allí.

"Ross, ¿adonde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando…"

"¿En serio? Parecías bastante entretenida…" dijo el sardónicamente.

Demelza lo miro incrédula ¿acaso le estaba reprochando algo? ¿Después de como él se estaba comportando? Ella no le respondió. Lo que le fuera a decir no se lo diría frente a un grupo de extraños.

"Deja de beber, Ross…" le imploró de nuevo. El resto de la mesa ya no sólo la miraba a ella con desprecio, también a él. Otro titular de tabloide se le vino a la mente 'La oveja negra de la familia', así era como todos lo estaban viendo ahora.

Para cuando llegó la hora del brindis Ross ya estaba muy ebrio y ella no sabía que más hacer. El sonido de una copa tintineante hizo que los invitados se callaran y el padrino de Francis tomó la palabra. Demelza se figuró que si la novia hubiera sido cualquier otra Ross hubiera sido el padrino de su primo. El joven que hablaba parecía altanero – a pesar de su estatura – y fanfarrón. Por lo que pudo escuchar en la mesa su nombre era George Warleggan. A Ross no parecía caerle muy bien, a saber por sus comentarios mientras George hablaba y contaba anécdotas de Francis. El discurso terminó con un aplauso y fue la hora de la amiga de Elizabeth de hablar. La chica se puso de pie y acomodó sus notas, pero Ross se puso de pie también y golpeó su copa llena de champagne con un cubierto. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo y ella miró a Elizabeth, su cara denotaba horror. No sabía qué hacer.

"¡Ross!" dijo ella a su lado para que se sentara.

"No, no. Creo… estoy sseguro de que no hay nadie más adecuado que yyy…yo para hablar de la hermosa novia que es Elizabeth."

"Ross…"

"Siéntate muchacho." Charles Poldark dijo también.

"¡Ross!" Demelza lo tomó del brazo, intentando hacer que se sentara, pero no lo consiguió. Todo el mundo los miraba y se escuchaban los murmullos a su alrededor.

"Déjame… Quiero… quiero decir algo."

"Ross, ya es suficiente." Dijo Francis está vez. Elizabeth, sentada a su lado no sabía adónde mirar.

"Mi querido Francisss… hass logrado conquistar a una gran mu-mujer. Elizabeth no es de esas mujeresss que uno deja pasar sin voltear la cabeza. Elizabeth…"

El silencio en la sala se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todo el mundo estaba sosteniendo la respiración. Ella también. Con un último suspiro dijo su nombre una vez más, pero ya no tenía esperanza de que él la escuchara. Ross se balanceaba a su lado, había bebido cantidades. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

"Elizabeth, essperoque encuentress la felicidad que te mereces… Por Elizabeth y Francis, que encuentren la dicha juntos."

Ross alzó de golpe su copa y al hacerlo derramó todo su contenido sobre Demelza. Su pecho y la falda de su vestido empapados de champagne. Demelza oyó las voces como ecos en sus oídos, algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa, algunas risas, algunos aplausos de los que no se habían dado cuenta lo que había ocurrido. Demelza se levantó de golpe de su silla salió corriendo por la puerta principal. Ross apenas si podía seguirla.

Sus ojos le ardían, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. En lo que Ross tardó en llegar a ella Demelza había sacado su teléfono y pedido un Uber. Pues vaya diferencia entre la noche anterior y esta…

Demelza caminaba por el jardín rumbo a las rejas de la entrada, no había llevado chaqueta y el frío aire de la noche le hizo poner la piel de gallina. "¡Demelzza!" lo escuchó llamarla. Ella siguió caminando.

"¡Demelza! Detente…" Ella sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a la entrada de la mansión. Los pies le dolían, tenía ganas de sacarse los zapatos y tirarlos en medio de la calle, o revolearselos a Ross por la cabeza. Lo vio acercarse con paso tambaleante, el olor a alcohol fuerte aún sobre la brisa nocturna.

"Déjame sola, Ross. No quiero hablar contigo."

El se acercó aún más, y quiso tocar su hombro pero ella empujó su mano antes de que llegara a rozar su piel.

"No hemoss bailado… ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?"

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella exasperada. "Estás ebrio, Ross…"

"No hass bailado conmigo pero ssi has bailado con McNeil…"

"Quizás porque el si me invitó a bailar…"

"Te estoy invitando ahora." Dijo, y dio otro paso inseguro hacia ella e intentó tomarla por la cintura. Demelza dio un paso atrás y le dio una cachetada que retumbó en la silenciosa carretera. Ross se tocó la mejilla con su mano. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de Demelza.

"¿Es tu novio?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Hay algo entre tú y él?"

"¿Qué demonios dices Ross? Después de que… ayer… después de lo que te dije…"

"Pues pareces muy interesada en el."

Era el colmo. Qué el pensara que ella… que ella sentía algo por alguien más. Después de todo lo que había hecho por el, después de ella lo había seguido a ciegas y había renunciado a toda la seguridad de su vida por cuidar de el…

"¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga?" dijo ella con veneno, las luces del auto ya brillaban en la distancia.

"Tienes razón… que me importa. No eres más que una enfermera..."

El dolor que sus palabras causaron a Demelza fue peor que cualquier cachetada. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, su vista nubladas por las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillando de furia bajo la luz de la luna. El auto frenó a su lado.

Antes de subir Demelza se dio vuelta u le dijo. "Ya no necesitas una enfermera, Ross."

* * *

NA: ¡Gracias por seguir esta fanfic y por todos sus comentarios! Perdón por este capítulo... Ross se portó como un idiota celoso, pero era necesario para que Demelza se enojara con el y podamos pasar a la siguiente etapa.


	40. Chapter 40

PARTE 40

Demelza le pidió al chofer que fuera a Nampara y la esperara allí un momento. Cuando entró a la casa a oscuras otra ola de angustia la invadió y se echó a llorar de nuevo. Lo odiaba, ¿Cómo podría haber dicho esas cosas? A tientas subió las escaleras. Primero fue a la pieza a buscar su ropa, Julia dormía y pensó que Prudie también, sentada a un lado de la cama en un sillón. Sin querer despertarlas volvió de vuelta al pasillo para ir al baño. "Niña, ¿Cómo te fue?" Demelza se dio vuelta, Prudie estaba despierta y la había seguido fuera de la habitación.

"Oh, Prudie…" dijo ella sollozando "El vestido se arruinó…"

Demelza encendió la luz del baño y así ambas pudieron ver la gran mancha de la que Demelza hablaba, de un tono un poco más oscuro que el resto de la verde tela. Prudie miró su cara e hizo una mueca, ella se miró en el espejo del baño, sus ojos hinchados y las mejillas coloradas, sus lágrimas habían corrido el delineador y este se había secado dejando líneas negras sobre sus cachetes. Ella se lavó la cara, debía apresurarse, Ross llegaría en cualquier momento.

La sirvienta le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, y trató de consolarla diciéndole que el vestido no estaba arruinado, lo mandarían a la tintorería y quedaría como nuevo. Ella se volvió a poner el jean, la remera y las zapatillas que tenía puestas desde el viernes. De vuelta en la habitación buscó el bolso de Julia en la oscuridad y allí metió todo lo que encontró desparramado que le pertenecía a la niña. No eran muchas cosas, pero con Julia pasando todo el día allí, había traído algo de ropa, el cambiador, algunos juguetes y algunas otras cosas que pudiera necesitar. Demelza se puso el pesado bolso al hombro, e intentó levantar a su hija de la cama, pero con su angustia y el peso en su hombro era demasiado. "Deja que te ayude." Dijo Prudie y le quitó el bolso de hombro, ella envolvió a la beba con una manta y la alzó de la cama. Su teléfono sonó mientras bajaban las escaleras. Una vez afuera la sirvienta abrió la puerta trasera del auto que la esperaba y metió el bolso sobre el asiento, Demelza estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo, los ojos de la vieja sirvienta brillaban también.

"Adiós, Prudie." Dijo con voz entrecortada. Demelza la abrazó con un solo brazo, la señora besó la cabecita de Julia por sobre las mantas, demasiado conmovida también para poder decir algo.

Cuando llegó a su pequeño departamento el sol ya asomaba sobre el horizonte del mar de Cornwall. Demelza acostó a la niña en su cuna, por suerte no se había despertado en todo el trayecto. Como una estúpida busco su celular en el fondo del bolso, aún sabiendo que él estaba demasiado borracho como para usar el teléfono, menos para escribir un mensaje.

El mensaje era de Malcolm, era la primera vez que él le escribía.

Dr. Malcolm McNeil: Llegaste bien?

¡Judas! Que estúpida había sido. ¿Por qué había aceptado ir? Estaba claro ahora que la noche no podía acabar de otra manera. Su enojo por la boda del amor de su vida, su borrachera y como la había ignorado toda la noche y la mayor parte del día… y ella que tenía esperanza de que pudieran hablar de lo que había pasado, pero para el evidentemente no había significado nada. El mismo se lo había dicho, para él ella era sólo una enfermera.

Con dedos temblorosos tipeó una respuesta a McNeil.

Demelza: Ya estoy en casa. Saludos 😊

Y espero que con eso Malcolm ya no le escribiera de nuevo, realmente no tenía ningún interés en el. Ni siquiera era un amigo, sólo un conocido del trabajo. Otra vez había sucedido lo mismo ¿Por qué Ross pensaría que eran algo más? Pues que pensara lo que quiera, ya no le importaba. En su celular, buscó el chat de Ross, y le escribió un mensaje, por si en su borrachera no se acordaba lo que le había dicho.

Demelza: Considera este mensaje como mi renuncia formal. No vengas, no quiero volver a verte.

Y apretó enviar. Demelza sostuvo la respiración y se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono un momento, pero Ross no leyó el mensaje. ¿Cómo habría llegado de vuelta a casa? Pensó un instante y se maldijo por preocuparse.

Cuando Ross despertó ya eran las primeras horas de la tarde del domingo. La cabeza se le partía en dos y la bilis en su garganta lo hizo correr al baño a devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Dios, ¿Cuánto había bebido? Cuando se pudo levantar del piso se dio una ducha y al salir busco en su mesita unas aspirinas para calmar el dolor que seguía latiendo en su cabeza. En busca de agua salió de la pieza a la cocina, primero pasando por su vieja habitación para ver si Demelza y Julia estaban allí, pero no había nadie. De seguro ya estaban levantadas…

La casa parecía vacía y con una extraña quietud, no había nadie ni en el living ni en la cocina. El desayuno – o el almuerzo – no estaba hecho. Ross comenzó de a poco a recordar la noche anterior. Demelza bajando las escaleras, preciosa en un vestido verde, recordaba la cara de algunos hombres voltearse a verla, recordó a McNeil bailando con ella mientras él los espiaba desde la ventana del piso de arriba. Recordaba que la seguía por los jardines de Trenwith rumbo a la entrada… ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Ross trató de seguir recordando detrás del velo de su embriaguez y a pesar del dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? Seguramente Demelza… no. Recordaba a Demelza subiéndose a un auto, su rostro colorado, lágrimas en sus ojos. El no había vuelto con Demelza. "¿Prudie? ¿Jud?" llamó al vacío, su garganta todavía áspera y con mal sabor en la boca. Nadie contestó. Ross también recordó el momento del brindis, no lo que había dicho pero si a Demelza intentando hacer que se sentara, tirando de su brazo. Y después, fue después que el la siguió afuera, ella estaba enojada. Mientras se terminaba su tercer vaso de agua la vieja Prudie cruzó por delante de la puerta de la cocina, Ross vio que en sus brazos llevaba el vestido verde que Demelza había usado anoche.

"¿Prudie?" Cuándo no le respondió Ross siguió a la vieja Prudie al lavadero. "¿A qué hora se fue Demelza?"

Ella lo miró con los labios fruncidos. "A las cinco." Dijo cortante.

"¿No durmió aquí?" Ross pensó que su sirvienta le iba a soltar un montón de groserías. Por como lo miraba no estaba equivocado. Pero Prudie se contuvo y se limitó a decir "No. Buscó a la niña y se fue." Y pasó deprisa a su lado de vuelta a quien sabe dónde.

Mierda. Realmente la había jodido si hasta Prudie estaba enfadada con él. Y que ella hubiera tenido que deambular sola en medio de la noche y con Julia… Ross maldijo de vuelta. Tenía que hablar con Demelza, asegurarse que habían llegado bien. Su celular había quedado arriba. Camino a su habitación, por la ventana del living alcanzó a ver la camioneta estacionada frente a la casa. Cuando iba por mitad de las escaleras vino a su mente lo que le había dicho junto a la entrada de la mansión de su familia '… ¿Es tu novio?... No eres más que una enfermera.'

Maldita sea. ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Ahora recordaba con claridad su rostro y las lágrimas de Demelza subiendo al auto. "¡No!" dijo en voz alta y saltó de dos en dos los peldaños que quedaban. Su pierna quejándose por la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

Su teléfono casi no tenía batería. Tenía varias notificaciones. Varios mensajes de Verity, uno de Demelza y uno de Elizabeth. Primero abrió el de Demelza. Su corazón se cayó al piso. El celular temblaba en sus dedos, Ross leyó el mensaje varias veces.

Demelza: Considera este mensaje como mi renuncia formal. No vengas, no quiero volver a verte.

No era posible. Sin pensarlo dos veces presionó el botón de llamar y llevo el teléfono a su oído. Sólo escucho el mensaje de 'El número no está disponible.' Lo mismo cuando marcó de nuevo. Al no poderse comunicar tipeó un mensaje…

Ross: Demelza. Contéstame.

Ross: Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió anoche. Si dije algo indebido, perdóname. Bebí mucho, no sabía lo que decía…

Pero los mensajes no le llegaban a ella. Ross se quedó mirando la pantalla, ella lo había bloqueado.

Impaciente, miró los mensajes de Verity. "Ross ¿Llegaste bien?" "cuando te despiertes sólo avísame que estás bien. Me quedé preocupada por cómo te fuiste." "Si no me contestas me obligarás a ir a Nampara y hoy sólo quiero dormir, Ross."

Pues él no estaba para nada bien. La había jodido. Lo había arruinado a lo grande. Sólo para evitar que su prima se apareciera en su casa Ross le contestó con un pulgar arriba. La pantalla del teléfono ya se había puesto oscura, a punto de apagarse. Con lo último que quedaba de batería abrió el mensaje de Elizabeth, tenía un link y había escrito "Gracias por arruinar mi boda." Ross apretó en el link, que abrió una nueva ventana con un tweet de alguien a quien no conocía. "La fiesta de los Poldark estuvo alocada, la oveja negra ataca de nuevo!" Y luego había un video. Alguien sentado unas mesas más atrás lo había filmado, de pie sobre la cabeza de algunos invitados, Ross se vio a si mismo totalmente ebrio, arrastrando las palabras y con la mirada perdida hablando a los novios. Al lado suyo veía la pelirroja cabellera de Demelza que le hablaba, pero él no le hacía caso. Luego el levantó la copa bruscamente y todo su contenido se derramó a su lado. El que filmaba el video comenzó a reír y lo último que Ross vio antes de que su teléfono se apagara fue a Demelza levantarse rápidamente de la silla y mirarse su vestido, humillada.

De nuevo sin tener cuidado de su pierna Ross bajo rápidamente las escaleras y buscó las llaves de la camioneta.


	41. Chapter 41

PARTE 41

Si Ross fue o no al verla, Demelza no se enteró. Luego de descansar un poco junto a Julia, la niña se había despertado como todos los días, alegre y con ganas de jugar y ahora de caminar, Demelza había decidido pasar el día fuera, en una playa como hacían antes. En cualquier otra playa. Estaba furiosa, pero no iba a dejar que ningún hombre arruinara ni un día con su hija, menos aún un hombre que le había hecho creer que era su amigo, que podía confiar en él y que luego la había tratado como si fuera nada. Y era peor, pero típico de hombres como Ross Poldark pensó, una vez que durmieron juntos ¿Qué más querría de ella? Demelza sentía esa humillación más que cualquier otra. Y aún así, cada dos minutos se encontraba chequeando su celular para ver si él había leído el mensaje o si tenía una respuesta. Era ridículo. Ella era ridícula. Antes de salir lo bloqueó. De verdad, no quería volver a verlo.

Regresaron tarde. Demelza había procurado pasar todo el tiempo posible fuera del departamento. Julia ya dormía cuando regresaron. Ella aún se sentía terrible. Mientras Julia jugaba a su lado en la arena había googleado 'Poldark Boda' en su teléfono y obtenido varias páginas con resultados. Cornwall Gossips fue la única que abrió. Había varias fotos de los novios y de invitados posando en la alfombra de entrada cuando llegaban a la fiesta. A Ross y a ella los habían resaltado de los demás.

'_Pero quien realmente dio la nota, como es habitual, fue el primo del novio, Ross Poldark. A todos nos sorprendió verlo allí. Recordemos que Ross era el novio de Elizabeth Chynoweth – ahora Poldark – no hace más que unos meses atrás y también sufrió un accidente cuando regresó al país luego de que su padre muriera en Estados Unidos. Pero al parecer los tiempos difíciles han quedado atrás para la otrora oveja negra de la familia. Ross llegó acompañado de una misteriosa joven, una hermosa mujer pelirroja que lucía un vestido Valentino Couture verde. ¿Un nuevo amor o sólo una aventura? Los mantendremos informados.'_

La foto que acompañaba el texto era de ellos entrando a la casa. Ross serio, vestido con un traje negro y con la cabeza baja iba adelante, ella lo seguía unos pasos atrás. El vestido se veía muy bonito y Demelza se miró avergonzada en la foto. Ella había mirado de reojo las cámaras y justo en el instante que sacaban la foto había sonreído levemente. No se reconocía a sí misma. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Sólo una más en las fotos de parrandas de Ross Poldark. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan estúpida? Demelza no volvió a ver su celular.

Ross se había quedado un largo rato esperando junto a la puerta del departamento de Demelza. Había tocado el timbre y golpeado varias veces pensando que quizás ella estaba pero no le quería abrir, pero no se escuchaba ningún movimiento dentro, Julia no podía quedarse callada tanto tiempo. Al final, se fue de vuelta a Nampara. Cuando estaba llegando tuvo la leve esperanza de que ella estuviera allí, que hubiera vuelto para que hablaran y luego llevar a Julia a la playa. Pero la casa aún seguía vacía. Ross se dejó caer en el sillón, el sillón en el que tantas veces se habían sentado juntos a ver una película, a charlar o a jugar con Julia. ¿Volverían a hacerlo alguna vez? Quizás fuera lo mejor, que Demelza volviera a la clínica, adonde tenía un trabajo estable y bien visto por la asistente social que se encargaba de la adopción de Julia. Dwight se lo había dicho. Pero él era egoísta y no tenía pensado dejar ir el único rayo de felicidad que tenía en su vida. Pero tal vez era lo que debía hacer. Demelza no lo perdonaría después de lo que le había dicho, después de como se comportó con ella durante la fiesta, ignorándola y haciendo una escena de celos totalmente injustificada al final. Y él ni siquiera le había dicho nada de la noche anterior. Tan ofuscado se había puesto después de la llamada de su tío que no había dicho palabra de lo que había pasado entre ellos. No le había dicho cuanto le había gustado estar con ella, ni lo estúpidamente honrado que se sentía de que lo hubiera elegido a él para hacer el amor por primera vez. Ni cuanto le gustaría que siguieran pasando más noches juntos. No se lo había dicho porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Demelza. Aún no lo estaba. ¿Era sólo atracción sexual? A él le gustaba compartir tiempo con ella, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle? Su corazón, Ross se lo había dado a otra, y esa otra lo había roto en mil pedazos. No quedaban más que trizas. No era justo con Demelza. Ella se merecía mucho más que eso. Le daría un tiempo para que se tranquilizara. Un par de días para enfriar las cosas y pensar que hacer. Ella le había dicho que no quería verlo después de todo. Aunque sea en eso, Ross quería respetarla.

El mundo de Demelza se vino abajo el día siguiente. Decidió volver a la clínica. Salió temprano, vestida con su ambo de enfermera, con Julia en un taxi. A partir de ahora tendría que volver a viajar en colectivo porque su sueldo de enfermera no le permitiría pagar un taxi todos los días. Se demoró en la guardería. Julia hizo un escándalo cuando la quiso dejar y tuvo que quedarse un rato hasta que por fin dejo de llorar y la dejo ir. Eso no era un buen presagio.

Ya mismo en la guardería le dijeron que fuera a hablar con el nuevo doctor porque no figuraba en la lista de empleados, se dieron cuenta cuando quisieron anotar a Julia, pero como Demelza conocía a la chica de la guardería le dijo que no se preocupara, que la dejara igual y fuera a hablar con el Dr. Choake. Ya eso le dio mala espina. De vuelta en su viejo piso Demelza dejó sus cosas en la salita de enfermeras, nadie estaba allí, así que se dirigió a la antigua oficina de Dwight. En La puerta ya se leía el nombre del nuevo doctor. Vaya, eso ha sido rápido. Demelza golpeó.

"Adelante."

Demelza abrió la puerta y entró a la pequeña oficina. El reemplazo de Dwight estaba sentado en el escritorio, este cubierto de carpetas con historiales médicos de los pacientes. Era un hombre mayor de cara bronceada, sin levantar la vista de atrás de una carpeta le dijo "Si ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

Ella vaciló y junto las manos delante de su cuerpo.

"Buenos días doctor Choake, soy Demelza Carne, la enfermera Carne. He estado de licencia durante unas semanas y he vuelto a reincorporarme a mi trabajo."

"Mmmhhh…" Choake pareció gruñir.

"Ya he revisado la planta de enfermeras, no recuerdo ninguna Carne…" dijo después de un momento.

"Estaba de licencia, señor."

"¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre?"

"Carne. Demelza Carne."

Choake dejó la carpeta que sostenía a un lado y con torpes dedos tipeó en el teclado de la computadora. Demelza cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, el hombre la ponía nerviosa.

"Mmmhhh, si, aquí la veo." Dijo gruñendo mirando la pantalla por sobre sus anteojos. "Demelza Carne. Su licencia se terminó la semana pasada. Al no reincorporase en el plazo estipulado ha dejado de ser empleada."

"Pero…"

"No estamos contratando en este momento Srta. Carne."

"Pero es mi trabajo, lo necesito…"

"Si así fuera hubiera regresado la semana pasada. Le ruego me disculpe, como verá estoy muy ocupado, el anterior doctor era extremadamente desorganizado. Envíeme su currículum, si en algún momento necesitamos más enfermeras, la tendremos en cuenta."

Demelza se quedó helada en la minúscula oficina. Había perdido su trabajo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

"Buenos días, señorita Carne." Dijo Choake a modo de despedida al ver que Demelza no se iba.

Y el día sólo estaba empezando.


	42. Chapter 42

PARTE 42

Demelza salió corriendo de la oficina de Chaoke. Las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos. ¡Judas! ¡Qué irresponsable había sido! ¿Cómo había podido perder su trabajo por un estúpido encariñamiento por alguien a quien ella no le importaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tendría que hablar con Dwight. Quizás el pudiera ayudarle a conseguir empleo en su nuevo trabajo. Qué egoísta era, tener que volver a pedir trabajo a su amigo cuando ella no había cuidado el que ya le había dado en un principio. Se sentía avergonzada. Y tal vez ni siquiera podría hacerlo ¿Cómo quedaría si el primer día en su nuevo puesto tuviera que pedir que emplearan a una nueva enfermera sólo porque era su amiga? Demelza se maldijo.

Volvieron en colectivo. Julia inquieta debido a los nervios de su madre, y por haberse quedado sola en un lugar extraño, la sujetaba con fuerza del cuello y no paraba de moverse. Cuando ya faltaba poco para bajarse sonó el celular. Con dificultad Demelza lo sacó del bolsillo, y leyó incrédula el mensaje de texto. Era de la trabajadora social. "Oh no…"

'Pasaré está tarde a las 4 a verte.' Simplemente decía. Era lo habitual, las visitas sorpresa. No, no, no. No hoy.

"¡Parada! ¡Parada!" Casi se pasa de su bajada. El chofer frenó de golpe y la miró con mala cara mientras ella bajaba torpemente con Julia a upa, el bolso y el cochecito en el que Julia no se quiso sentar y Demelza debió arrastrar de vuelta al apartamento.

La asistente social llego unos minutos antes de lo previsto. Demelza no se había podido comunicar con Dwight y Julia estaba teniendo un día terrible. Después de una inspección al departamento, la mujer se sentó en su pequeña cocina. Demelza siempre le ofrecía té, pero esta vez se lo tuvo que servir ella sola porque Julia no quería bajarse de sus brazos.

"Lo siento, hoy está algo inquieta."

"Es normal." Dijo amablemente la mujer. "¿Cómo la notas?"

"Oh, ella es la más alegre de la niñas. Es muy simpática y tranquila. Generalmente. Y cariñosa, una vez que entra en confianza." – A su mente vino la imagen de Ross durmiendo en el sillón, Julia acurrucada sobre él o las veces que jugaban en la playa mientras ella leía. – "¡Ha empezado a caminar!" dijo sonriente sobre el llorisqueo de su hija.

"¡Qué bien! Te felicito Julia." La asistente le dijo a la niña y quiso tomar su mano, pero la beba dio vuelta la cara con un grito y sujeto a su madre con más fuerza.

"Lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Dime, Demelza ¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

¡Maldición! Demelza no tuvo más que decirle, no podía mentirle. Se enteraría de algún modo, también solían pedir reportes a la clínica. El semblante de la mujer cambió mientras ella hablaba, aunque trató de que su voz sonara optimista y restarle importancia al hecho de que se encontraba sin empleo. Trató de evitar lo más posible de hablar de Ross y sólo dijo que era un paciente que necesitaba ayuda y por eso había pedido la licencia, pero toda la historia sonaba absurda incluso a sus oídos.

"Disculpa Demelza, pero no entiendo ¿perdiste un empleo seguro, en el que tenías todas las comodidades? ¿un sueldo fijo? ¿seguro médico? Tus propios amigos trabajando allí…"

"Yo…"

"Me sorprendes, Demelza. Creí que eras más inteligente. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

"No… no estoy segura. Esto es muy reciente, una vez que hable con Dwight, con el doctor Enys, estoy segura que él podrá conseguirme un nuevo empleo, y yo buscaré uno por supuesto." La mujer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, visiblemente decepcionada.

"¿Qué hay de la señora que te ayudaba a cuidar a Julia, la señora Martin?"

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos, Demelza intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no cayeran. No ayudaría en nada ponerse a llorar ahora. "Se fue. Se tuvo que mudar a Gales a cuidar a sus nietos."

"Demelza, seré sincera contigo." Dijo la mujer al final. "Esto no se ve bien. Es muy difícil que le otorguen la custodia permanente a una mujer joven sola, tú lo sabes, ya hablamos de esto. Yo se lo mucho que tú quieres a Julia, pero mi deber es velar por su bienestar. Y estos últimos cambios, las decisiones que has tomado en estas semanas no son buenas para ella. No tienes trabajo y en el que consigas no tendrás la antigüedad que tenías en la clínica. No tienes con quien dejar a Julia para que tú puedas trabajar. No sabemos si tendrán guardería en ese nuevo supuesto empleo. No tienes una familia que te respalde, el dinero que tienes ahorrado sólo te alcanzará para unos meses. Pensé que querías mudarte a un lugar más amplio, adonde Julia pudiera jugar… Tengo que decirte que esta evaluación no es favorable para ti…"

"Por favor, ¡no! Conseguiré empleo, convenceré al nuevo doctor y volveré a trabajar en la clínica…" suplicó Demelza

"Eso no es seguro, y los niños necesitan seguridad y la contención de una familia. Demelza, en unas semanas volveré a hacer otra evaluación, sólo quiero que te prepares si al final el resultado no es el que tu quieres."

Sin más la trabajadora social se fue. Y las lágrimas de Demelza comenzaron a caer otra vez por sus mejillas.


	43. Chapter 43

PARTE 43

Caroline sintió su teléfono vibrar varias veces mientras atendía a un paciente. El nuevo doctor no era nada parecido a Dwight. Su primer discurso, porque eso había sido, lo demostró como un hombre exigente y algo atemorizante, y con una forma de trabajo bastante anticuada. Además de asistir a la gente internada les había dado papeleo para hacer, sobre actuales y antiguos pacientes y Caroline estaba un poco sobrepasada porque encima había sucedido un incidente con un alimento en mal estado en un colegio cercano y varios niños fueron llevados a la clínica descompuestos. Al fin, en un momento que tuvo sola en la salita pudo chequear su celular. Era Demelza, tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Mientras miraba la pantalla preocupada el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

"¿Demelza? ¿Qué sucede, querida?"

Caroline no escuchaba nada del otro lado de la línea más que los gritos de Julia.

"¿Demelza?"

"Caroline… yo… error… Julia…"

Aún más preocupada, Caroline pegó el teléfono a su oreja. Demelza estaba llorando también y no podía comprender lo que le decía "Demelza, tranquilizante. No te entiendo… ¿Julia está bien? ¿le pasó algo?"

Pero Demelza seguía llorando. Entre sus sollozos entendió que Julia estaba bien, y también ella. Al menos no estaban heridas ni habían sufrido un accidente, que es lo primero que se vino a su mente al oír a su amiga. Aún así, algo grave había sucedido para que su amiga estuviera en ese estado. Caroline sólo llegaba a captar palabras sueltas, el llanto de la niña retumbaba fuerte en su oído. Asistente, Julia, trabajo, …tar algo, no lograba entender más.

"Demelza, quédate tranquila. Iré a verte en cuanto pueda, hoy me toca el turno tarde pero veré que puedo hacer ¿Si? Sólo, cálmense, las dos."

Pero para que terminara su turno faltaban horas, y estaba segura que el amargo Dr. Choake no la dejaría salir antes, estaban justos de personal y sobrecargados de trabajo. El timbre indicando que uno de los pacientes llamaba sonó en la salita. Algo grave le había pasado a su amiga y Caroline no estaba tranquila dejándola sola hasta que ella pudiera salir. Qué el paciente esperara un momento. Caroline busco entre los archivos la carpeta de Ross Poldark y de allí saco su teléfono. Sólo tardó un par de tonos en responder.

Ross había estado trabajando todo el día, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que pasó el domingo por la madrugada. Había decidido darle un espacio a Demelza y eso estaba haciendo, aunque le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía pues en ella era en todo lo que pensaba. En lo que le diría cuando la viera, tenía pensado ir al día siguiente si es que ella no aparecía en Nampara por la mañana, hasta había comprado un ramo de flores esa mañana, que había dejado en la camioneta por si acaso. Todavía estaba en la oficina de una de las sucursales cuando su teléfono sonó, Ross contestó esperanzado de que fuera Demelza, aunque era un número desconocido.

"¿Ross? Soy Caroline, Caroline Penvenen."

"Oh. Hola, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, ¿y tú?"

"Bb…Bien." ¿Acaso sabía ella lo que pasó? ¿su amiga se lo había contado?

"Siento molestarte Ross, escucha ¿has visto a Demelza? ¿Sabes si le pasó algo?"

"No. No la he visto… desde ayer. ¿Por qué?"

"Recién me llamó. Se oía muy angustiada y me dejó preocupada."

A Ross el corazón le empezó a palpitar fuerte en su pecho, ¿acaso su angustia tenía que ver con él?

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"No llegué a comprender. Algo que ver con Julia… pero la niña estaba llorando y no la podía escuchar bien. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Le dije que iría cuando terminara mi turno pero no saldré hasta las diez ¿No podrías ir a verla? ¿A asegurarte que están bien?"

Pero Ross ya estaba yendo rumbo a la camioneta, las llaves apretadas en su mano.

"Ya estoy en camino."

"Gracias Ross. Sólo, sólo avísame que están bien."

Manejó sin ninguna precaución esa tarde. Era la hora en que la gente salía de trabajar y las pequeñas calles estaban bastante congestionadas y Ross tocó bocina y maldijo a unos cuantos conductores para que hicieran lugar a su camioneta. La conversación con Caroline lo había dejado muy angustiado. Preocupado por Demelza y por Julia, sólo esperaba que nada les hubiera pasado. No se podría perdonar que algo les hubiera sucedido mientras estaban fuera de Nampara ese día por su culpa.

Ross llegó al piso de Demelza casi rengueando, la pierna le dolía por pisar fuerte el acelerador y correr de la camioneta al edificio y las escaleras, el ascensor no funcionaba. Pudo oír el llanto de Julia retumbar en el pasillo, sus gritos se colaban a través de la puerta. Ross golpeó pero no le contestaron. Golpeó más fuerte.

"¿Demelza?"

¡Judas! Era lo único que le faltaba.

"Vete Ross." Logró decir Demelza. Su garganta le ardía de tanto llorar. Eso había estado haciendo desde que la visitadora social se había ido. 'Me la quitaran, se llevarán a mi hija' – era todo lo que podía pensar. Ross Poldark ya no le importaba.

El golpeó la puerta otra vez. "Ábreme, Demelza."

Julia, al ver a su madre tan alterada tampoco había dejado de llorar y su llanto y gritos rugían en la cabeza de Demelza haciendo su angustia aún peor, alimentado el llanto una de la otra. Demelza la tenía a upa, meciéndola de un lado a otro en su pequeña cocina y su beba sin soltar su cuello, como si supiera que las querían separar y se negara a gritos de ser apartada de su madre. Julia dio otro alarido.

"¡Demelza, abre la maldita puerta o la tiraré abajo!" Rugió Ross desde el otro lado.

Demelza abrió la puerta.

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos! Ya estamos entrando en la parte final de esta historia...


	44. Chapter 44

PARTE 44

La imagen que lo recibió hizo que su corazón se contrajera en su pecho. La frustración de hace un instante desvanecida y reemplazada por una punzante ansiedad al verlas así. Julia lloraba a gritos y no dejaban de retorcerse en los brazos de Demelza, quien apenas tenía fuerzas para cargarla. La caras de ambas rojas como manzanas, Demelza no gritaba, pero su llanto era tan intenso como el de su hija, sus ojos hinchados, los pelos pegados en su frente y en sus mejillas.

Ross dejó sobre el pequeño sillón las flores que estúpidamente había llevado consigo y se acercó a ellas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo, e intento envolverlas con sus brazos. Demelza dio un paso atrás, pero en su llanto era incapaz de emitir palabra y no tenía la fuerza en su cuerpo para rechazarlo. Ross se acercó de nuevo y las rodeó con sus brazos otra vez, con un nudo en la garganta también. Así las sostuvo un momento. Demelza pareció ahogarse en su propio llanto y le costaba respirar. Ross pasaba su mano por su espalda con movimientos circulares intentando consolarla de lo que fuera que había sucedido. Con su otra mano daba palmaditas en la espalda de Julia que era más ruidosa en su llanto. La beba se dio vuelta en los brazos de su madre y estiró sus bracitos hacia él. Ross la quizo agarrar, pero Demelza volvió a dar un paso atrás abrazando a su bebé.

"No…" murmuró moviendo la cabeza.

Ross observó con más atención a Julia que seguía extendiéndole los brazos. La niña estaba agitada y lloraba, pero no el no podía ver nada extraño en ella. "¿Le pasa algo a Julia?"

Demelza volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y no se negó de nuevo cuando Ross la tomó de sus brazos. Julia lo sujeto con fuerza, aún sollozando. El movió la palma de su mano sobre su espaldita como había hecho recién a su mamá, está vez con un poco más de éxito.

Demelza se intentó secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, primero con sus dedos, luego con el puño del buzo que tenía puesto. Pero cuando secaba algunas otras venían detrás. Lo perdería todo, la perdería a Julia. No sabía qué hacer. Ross la había empujado suavemente hacia el sillón y allí se había sentado, los codos en sus rodillas, las palmas de sus manos tapando su cara. De tanto en tanto sentía los dedos de Ross rozar su cabeza, el caminaba por su pequeño living tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

Luego de unos minutos, la niña había dejado de llorar.

Demelza levantó la vista cuando escuchó los pasos de Ross alejarse hacia la cocina. Lo vió sujetar firmemente a Julia con un brazo y con el otro buscar la mamadera y abrir la heladera y sacar un cartón de leche. Ross había visto a Demelza preparar la mamadera muchas veces. Medio cartón en la pequeña botella, una cucharadita de azúcar y treinta segundos en el microondas. No parecía muy difícil. Como siempre Julia le sacó la mamadera de sus manos y el la puso boca arriba contra su pecho para que estuviera más cómoda. La niña lo miró y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa adormilada, Ross besó su frente.

"No deberías estar aquí." Susurró una voz extraña. Demelza estaba parada mirándolos en la entrada a la minúscula cocina. Su garganta estaba seca y amarga de tanto llorar, su voz hueca y desesperada.

"¿Qué ocurrió, Demelza? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?" preguntó el en voz baja para no alterar a Julia que ya se estaba quedando dormida. Ella frunció los labios, sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de angustia. Por un momento pensó que era culpa suya. Qué ella estaba así por él, por lo que había pasado entre ellos y una oleada de culpa lo invadió otra vez, porque por nada querría ver que ella sufriera, el no quería ser el culpable. Otra vez estuvo a su lado. Esta vez fueron sus dedos los que acariciaron sus mejillas intentando secar las lágrimas. "Perdóname, Demelza. Por lo que te dije, por lo que pasó la otra noche…"

Ella emitió un bufido. Estaba enojada con él, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Nada le importaba más que Julia. "Me la van a quitar…" Demelza necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para formar esas palabras y no largarse a llorar de nuevo. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y si lo hubiera estado mirando a Ross hubiera visto el cambio en su rostro a uno de pánico y dolor también. No lo comprendía, ¿quién le quitaría a su hija que era lo que ella más amaba en el mundo?

"¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿porqué?" Demelza alzó la vista y no pudo contener sus lágrimas ya más. Ross la estrechó fuerte contra él, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo que tenía libre. Le dio un fuerte beso sobre su cabello y otro en su frente. Ella seguía llorando. "Nadie te la quitará, ¿me oyes? No permitiré que te separen de ella." Le dijo, sus labios pegados a su temple. Ross hablaba en serio, no lo permitiría. Hablaría con Pascoe, contrataría los mejores abogados, haría cualquier cosa…

Fue el ruido de la mamadera golpeando el piso lo que los separó, Julia se había quedado dormida. Ross volvió a pasar sus dedos por su frente y sus mejillas, arrastrando mechones de pelo tras su oreja y limpiando las nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos. "Iré a dejar a Julia en su cama, ahora vuelvo." Demelza asintió y mientras Ross acomodaba a Julia fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Los espasmos de llanto habían cedido por ahora, pero aún sentía el dolor en su pecho, una mezcla de angustia y desesperación que no había sentido ni en los peores momentos de su vida.

Cuando volvió a la cocina Ross había puesto la pava y estaba abriendo las puertas de la alacena en busca de los saquitos de té.

"¿Adonde guardas el té?" Demelza se acercó y de un cajón saco dos saquitos y los colocó en las tazas que el ya había preparado. "Ve a sentarte en el sillón, yo llevaré esto en un momento." Ella obedeció la orden, no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

Cuando Ross fue al living haciendo equilibrio con las dos tazas de té, ella estaba sentada en el sillón con el ramo de flores que él le había traído en las manos. Ross apoyó las tazas sobre una mesita y se sentó junto a ella.

"Son para ti." Dijo él, sabiendo lo estúpidamente insignificante que su gesto era en ese momento. Cuando ella no dijo nada le quitó de sus manos el ramo y lo reemplazó por la taza de bebida caliente. "Bebe, Demelza. Luces agotada."

Ella bebió el té, el calor calmando el ardor de su garganta, sus ojos se sentían hinchados. Ross le había traído flores. Las había encontrado tiradas sobre el sillón, eran muy bonitas. Ahora estaba sentado junto a ella, le había pedido disculpas por lo del otro día pero ella no tenía ganas de ni siquiera pensar en eso. Si, estaba molesta con él, muy enojada en realidad, pero eso había pasado a un segundo plano, hasta se podría decir que estaba agradecida que estuviera allí. Qué hubiera tranquilizado a Julia y que ahora estuviera con ella.

Cuando terminó, Demelza dejó la taza con dedos temblorosos sobre la mesita. El no había tocado la suya, en vez llevó una mano a su cara y acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y dejó descansar su mano ligeramente sobre su hombro.

"Por favor Demelza, dime que pasó."


	45. Chapter 45

PARTE 45

Demelza le contó a Ross todo lo que había sucedido. Desde la clínica en la mañana cuando perdió su trabajo, hasta la visita de la trabajadora social quien le dijo que era muy probable que rechazaran su pedido de adopción. Ross se movió incómodo mientras la escuchaba. Esto… era su culpa. Ella había perdido su empleo por ayudarlo a él, y hoy, justo hoy, Demelza técnicamente estaba sin trabajo. No era así, en realidad claro. Ella podía quedarse en Nampara todo el tiempo que quisiera…

"¿Por qué no le dijiste que trabajas para mí?"

"Porque no lo hago, renuncié ayer."

"Demelza… se lo tendrías que haber dicho. Puedes llamarla ahora y decírselo. Que tienes un empleo, y que puedes llevar a Julia contigo y pasar tiempo con ella."

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaron húmedos de nuevo.

"No lo entiendes. Ella piensa que irme a trabajar para ti fue una mala idea desde un principio, la hace dudar de mi juicio que dejara un trabajo perfectamente seguro por seguir a un paciente… ya no se puede volver atrás. Tendré que buscar un nuevo empleo, y dejar a Julia en alguna guardería."

"No, volverás a casa conmigo. Te puedo anotar como empleada del supermercado…"

Las manos de Demelza se movían inquietas sobre sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo estaba tensionado, odiaba verla así. Ross tomó sus manos entre sus dedos, y presionó sus hombros y la base de su cuello con la mano que envolvía espalda, intentando aliviar la tensión. Después de un momento ella dio un gran suspiro que hizo temblar sus labios, pero pareció relajarse un poco. Ross se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón y con la mano en su hombro instó a Demelza para que hiciera lo mismo. Su cuerpo lánguido y sin fuerzas, su cabeza fue a parar en su hombro, Ross dibujaba círculos con su pulgar sobre su mano.

"No es sólo eso." - Ella habló después de un rato - "También es el hecho de que estoy sola. Ese ha sido el problema desde un principio. Qué una mujer sola, de mi edad, quiera la custodia de una pequeña no es muy común. Menos aún que otorguen la adopción. Si tuviera el apoyo de mi padre, de una familia… quizás sería distinto. Pero Jinny era mi familia, y ahora lo es Julia… yo la tuve en mis brazos segundos después de nacer…"

"Shhh…" – su pecho subía y bajaba de vuelta agitado, otro súbito ataque de llanto al borde de su ser. Ross la atrajo más hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura, sus dos manos entrelazadas alrededor de ella. Besó de nuevo su cabeza sobre sus cabellos. "No están solas. Me tienen a mí."

Demelza no contestó nada, el no comprendía. Un trabajo no era suficiente, no sería suficiente ahora. Cuando dejó la clínica para ir a trabajar con él pensó que sería algo temporario, que la asistente social no se enteraría, que para la próxima visita ella ya estaría de vuelta en su trabajo. Sabía que no era una buena idea, pero aún así lo había hecho. Era su culpa.

"Es mi culpa… si no hubieras venido conmigo…" dijo en ese mismo momento Ross también.

Demelza se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, la mano de Ross que la sostenía cayó de nuevo a su cintura. "No, no lo es. Es mía. Fue mi decisión, yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta que… que irme detrás de un hombre no sería bien visto por la asistente social que lleva nuestro caso. No sé en que estaba pensando…"

Ross, algo herido por su comentario, porque ella le dijera que se arrepentía de haber aceptado trabajar con él, se enderezó también en el sillón junto a ella.

"Tu sólo querías ayudarme. Yo te necesitaba y tu estuviste allí para mí." – Demelza no lo miraba – "He hiciste un gran trabajo, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti… ¿A ti te gustaba, verdad? ¿El empleo, estar en Nampara?"

Pues si, a ella le encantaba. La casa, los campos alrededor, la playa y pasar tiempo con él. Y tanto le gustaba que había dejado pasar la fecha de reincorporación en la clínica. Pero ya no podía volver. El ya estaba completamente recuperado, no había razón para volver a Nampara. Menos después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

"¿Demelza?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Si. Pero tú ya no me necesitas. Yo soy una enfermera y tú ya estás recuperado. Y después de lo que pasó el viernes no veo como…"

"Acerca de eso…."

"No es necesario que digas nada, Ross. Olvidado."

"¿Olvidarlo?" dijo abruptamente.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ni de lo que pasó ayer…"

"Perdóname por eso…"

Lo último que quería realmente era recordar lo que había sucedido la noche de la fiesta. Lo que él le había dicho y como la había tratado. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Otro tipo de dolor pasó por sus ojos. Demelza se alejó de Ross, acurrucándose en la otra punta del sofá. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Nunca me sentí tan humillada," – comenzó, sus labios le temblaban – "no entiendo para que quisiste que vaya contigo, si lo único que hiciste fue beber toda la noche y ahogarte en tu miseria. ¿Para qué fuiste? ¿Para hacer el ridículo? ¿Para arruinarle la boda a ella?" Ross bajó su mirada al piso… "Y luego… el brindis y lo que me dijiste. Que creyeras que McNeil y yo… después de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros… ¿Cómo piensas que puedo seguir trabajando contigo?"

Demelza no pudo contener las lágrimas una vez más al recordar la herida que se había abierto ese domingo a la madrugada. Hoy ya no importaba. Nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ni que él fuera el primer hombre con quien ella hubiera estado, ni que ella lo amara. Hoy tenía que enfocarse sólo en Julia, solo ella existía.

Como se estaba pasando los dedos por sus ojos no lo vio acercarse. Cuando se dio cuenta eran sus manos las que secaban sus lágrimas esta vez. Ross se había agachado frente a ella. Su mirada intensa y llena de arrepentimiento buscando sus ojos.

"Lo siento, me comporté como un idiota. No tengo excusas, ni para como me comporte ni para la forma en que te traté ni para lo que dije. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. Perdóname."

El había dejado sus manos en su cara, sus palmas entibiando sus mejillas. Demelza lo miraba ahora, directo a sus ojos color miel. Esos mismos ojos que ella había visto volverse oscuros mientras la miraban cuando hicieron el amor tres noches atrás. "Lo siento." Susurró el de nuevo, su rostro sólo a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

"Ya no importa." Dijo ella. Y vio pasar por su mirada un pensamiento oscuro que lo hizo fruncir sus cejas y reacomodar la posición de sus pies.

"Claro que importa. Me importa a mi…"

"Ross, levántate, tu pierna…"

Pero Ross en vez de levantarse se acercó más a ella y rozó ligeramente sus labios. Ella se quedó quieta mientras lo hacía, si responder. El dio otro dulce beso a su frente y a cada lado en sus mejillas, luego apoyo su frente contra la suya y respiró profundo. Ella no había cerrado los ojos y observaba sus suaves movimientos. "Lo siento." Volvió a repetir, estaba tan cerca que sus labios se tocaban mientras lo dijo.

Había sido un estúpido y ahora ella ya no quería estar con él. En los últimos meses lo había perdido todo y estaba a punto de perderlas a ellas también. A Demelza que lo había salvado y que poco a poco lo había traído de vuelta a la vida, y a Julia que había traído una dicha a su hogar que él no conocía ni se había imaginado antes. No lo soportaba, no lo permitiría. Este no era el momento pero ella debía saber cuánto lo sentía. Demelza levantó su rostro y el abrió los ojos, sus narices aún rozándose, ella sólo hizo un casi imperceptible asentimiento con su cabeza. Sus labios se tocaron de nuevo. Pequeños besos castos que Ross le daba una y otra vez.

Los interrumpió la voz de Julia proviniendo da habitación.

"Debo ir a verla…" dijo Demelza levantándose del sillón. A Ross le costó un poco más ponerse de pie, la pierna sí que le había molestado en esa incómoda posición. Mientras Demelza se dirigía a la habitación el sacó su celular del bolsillo y miró la hora. Recién eran pasadas las veintiuna. Luego escribió a Caroline:

"No es necesario que vengas, todo está controlado. Julia ya está durmiendo y Demelza está a punto de hacerlo también. Ya te contará ella mañana. No te preocupes, saludos."

Y siguió a Demelza a la habitación. Ross se quedó observándolas apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Julia estaba dormida, aunque de tanto en tanto abría uno de sus pequeños ojos mientras su mamá le cambiaba la ropa moviéndola lo menos posible para evitar que se despertara del todo. No le entraba en la cabeza que alguien pudiera pensar que separarlas era la mejor alternativa. Haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo y también para mantenerlas a su lado, para protegerlas. A decir verdad la idea que Demelza no volviera a Nampara lo atormentaba, no podía recordar como era su vida antes del accidente, antes de ella. Demelza terminó de cambiar a Julia y la volvió a colocar en su cuna, acomodó sus sábanas y le dio un beso en su redonda cabeza. Lentamente caminó hacia donde él estaba, se la veía más tranquila. Cuando se paró frente a él le regalo una leve sonrisa.

"Cásate conmigo." Dijo él.


	46. Chapter 46

PARTE 46

"¡Judas!"Demelza paso a su lado rumbo a la cocina ignorando lo que le había dicho.

Ross se quedó un momento allí parado, a solas, mirando a la nada, sorprendido por lo que había dicho. No lo había pensado, las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin que él tuviera tiempo de racionalizarlas primero. Casarse con Demelza…

Lo que lo sorprendía era cuanto lo entusiasmaba la idea. Hace unos minutos todo parecía estar perdido, pero ahora había encontrado la solución. Ross siguió a Demelza a la cocina, ella estaba lavando las tazas que habían utilizado. Ross la miraba serio. Su ojos aún estaban hinchados, las mejillas coloradas de tanto llanto. Ya no quería que llorara, le partía el alma cuando la veía así. Su pelo estaba revuelto y apenas sujeto por una colita, de seguro Julia había estado tirando de el toda la tarde. Tenía puestas calzas y un buzo de algodón. Demelza siempre vestía de forma sencilla, su sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para parecer la más bonita de las mujeres. Su sonrisa era lo que él necesitaba, lo que había alegrado sus días desde que se habían conocido. Si, podía casarse con Demelza. Hacer por ella lo que ella había hecho por él.

Ella terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio vuelta para mirarlo, estaba muy cansada. Todo lo que quería ahora que Julia descansaba era dormir también. Por la mañana debía ir a ver a Dwight y si él no podía ayudarla se pondría a buscar trabajo. Quizás hasta aceptara que Ross la empleara en uno de los supermercados mientras conseguía otra cosa. Pero ahora sólo quería acostarse y dormir, el día había sido largo y agotador.

"Estoy muy cansada…"

Ross se acercó a ella en la pequeña cocina no dejándole lugar adonde ir. "Lo dije en serio. Cásate conmigo."

Ella lo miró intensamente desde abajo de sus pesados párpados. "¡Qué cosas dices, Ross! No tengo ganas de bromear…"

"No estoy bromeando." Ross la tomó suavemente por los hombros "Piénsalo. Julia tendría un hogar, una familia. Tu alguien que te respalde. No necesitarás buscar trabajo porque no te hará falta. Ambas tendrán seguridad y estabilidad ¿No es eso lo que la trabajadora social quiere?"

Demelza lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡No me casare contigo!"

"¿Porqué no? Es la solución a tu problema…"

Si no fuera por la formalidad de la situación, Ross hubiera podido reírse de la cara con que Demelza lo miraba. La boca entreabierta, sus ojos grandes a pesar de su cansancio y un gesto de incredulidad entre sus cejas.

"¡Estas loco! Apenas si me conoces…"

"Te conozco lo suficiente. Sé que eres generosa y amable, una gran trabajadora y algo testaruda… Sé que te encantan las películas de Disney, aunque dices que las ves por Julia. Y que te gusta leer y ver revistas de decoración, que te gusta caminar por la playa descalza… Sé que te sientes cómoda en mi casa ¿No es así? Y que… que me toleras. Y sobre todo sé que amas a tu hija, y que no puedes vivir sin ella, ni ella sin ti…"

Mientras hablaba Ross se había acercado un poco más, había tomado sus manos y las habia apoyado sobre su pecho. Demelza podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en la palma de su mano, el subir y bajar de su pecho. El hablaba en serio.

El pecho de Demelza también comenzó a subir y bajar agitado, la respiración entrecortada debido a la sorpresa.

"Nn…no, Ross. Yo, yo no puedo pedirte eso."

"Pensé que era yo quien te lo estaba pidiendo." Respondió el rápidamente. Demelza no sonrió, evidentemente agotada por los acontecimientos del día. Quizás no era el mejor momento para tratar de razonar con ella.

"Te diré una cosa, ¿Porqué no te acuestas y tratas de descansar un poco? Podemos hablarlo en la mañana." Ella no llegó a contestar, Ross ya la estaba guiando a la habitación de nuevo. Demelza trepó en su cama sin más, Ross la tapó con las mantas y le dio un beso en la frente. Antes de irse la miro a Julia. "Estaré aquí por si necesitas algo." Dijo señalando el living. Pero el sueño de Demelza se había evaporado ¿Cómo podría dormir después de lo que él le había propuesto? Casarse con él. Realmente había enloquecido… y sin embargo ella debería estar más demente aún porque en verdad lo estaba considerando. En silencio bajo sus sábanas Demelza analizó sus alternativas. Incluso si conseguía un buen empleo implicaría dejar a Julia con desconocidos y eso jugaba en contra para la adopción. Siempre había sabido que si ella tuviera un marido todo sería más fácil… y ahora estaba Ross. Ella lo amaba aunque aún estaba molesta con él. Y sabía con seguridad que él estaba enamorado de alguien más, y probablemente siempre lo estaría. El sólo quería ayudarlas, pero al hacerlo también arruinaría su vida…

Algunas horas pasaron y Demelza aún no se podía dormir. Hacía rato que la luz del living se había apagado, la única luz era la proveniente de la luna y de una pequeña lámpara con forma de Winnie Pooh a la que le brillaba la panza. Julia no se había despertado, seguramente también estaría agotada de tanto llorar. A ella también le haría bien dormir, si tan sólo pudiera hacer callar a su mente.

El pequeño sillón era muy corto para que Ross durmiera en el. Había tirado los almohadones al piso y allí se había acostado pero tampoco podía dormir. Su idea le parecía cada vez más brillante y pensaba en todos los puntos a favor que tenía para convencer a Demelza por la mañana. Se casarían y juntos solicitarían la custodia permanente de Julia, mañana mismo llamaría a Pascoe para que se interiorice en el tema. Demelza y Julia irían a vivir a Nampara, podían reformar su antigua habitación y convertirla en el cuarto de la niña. Su empresa, si bien no pasaba por el mejor momento, generaba los suficientes ingresos para que el pudiera mantener una pequeña familia, nada les faltaría. Y el trabajaría para sacar adelante su negocio también. Y así Demelza no tendría que irse, se quedaría a su lado. Podrían pasar todo el tiempo que quisieran con Julia en la playa, podrían salir a pasear los tres los fines de semana y ella y él… bueno, serían marido y mujer después de todo…

"Ross…" – la voz de Demelza interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo hizo levantar su cabeza y apoyar el brazo en el piso duro – "¿puedes venir un momento?"

Casi no la vio en la oscuridad del pasillo, Demelza se había acercado a la puerta de la habitación y asomado su cabeza, había notado que el sillón estaba vacío y llegado a ver la negra cabellera de Ross en el piso sobre uno de los almohadones. Lo había llamado y había vuelto rápidamente a la cama, a cubrirse con las mantas.

Ross miró la hora al levantarse, era apenas pasada la medianoche. Hacía un par de horas que se había acostado y no había podido dormir nada. Descalzo, se acercó hasta la habitación donde Julia y Demelza descansaban. Ella estaba tapada en la cama y Ross dudó si realmente la había escuchado llamarlo o sólo había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero ella habló de nuevo, en voz baja, para no despertar a su hija o porque no tenía fuerzas.

"No duermas en el piso, no te hará bien." A decir verdad Ross si estaba un poco dolorido. La pierna le molestaba por haber corrido y por pisar el acelerador, y por haber apoyado su peso en ella cuando estuvo agachado. Ahora le dolía el brazo que recién había apoyado bruscamente en el piso. Ross se quedó parado al pie de la cama, no entendiendo a que se refería. ¿Adonde más podría dormir? No la dejaría y se iría a su casa…

"Ven Ross. Acuéstate aquí."


	47. Chapter 47

PARTE 47

Ross vaciló un momento, un momento que hizo que Demelza levantara su cabeza por sobre las sábanas que la cubrían y lo mirara expectante, pero un segundo después estaba acostado sobre la cama, mirando al techo, sobre las mantas. Demelza lo observó acomodar su cuerpo en el colchón hasta que finalmente se ubicó de costado, mirándola.

Así estuvieron un largo rato. En silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos. Ella bajo las mantas, el sólo podía ver su rostro y su alborotado pelo. El, acostado encima de la ropa de cama, su brazo bajo su cabeza a unos centímetros de ella, sin tocarla.

"No puedo casarme contigo." Susurró ella al cabo de un rato.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó, su voz entrecortada, y él quiso pretender que era porque no quería despertar a Julia.

"Porque tu amas a alguien más. No podría hacerte eso, pedirte que hicieras eso por mí."

"Pues yo estaba bastante ebrio y no recuerdo mucho, pero estoy seguro que tú si te acuerdas que fuimos a una boda…" Dijo él en tono irónico, caminando con sus dedos el contorno de su hombro sobre las sábanas.

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Tú… mira, no sé qué ideas habrás tenido sobre el matrimonio antes de esto, pero estoy segura de que esto no es lo que tenías pensado. Casarte de esta forma, no lo has pensado bien… no es lo que tú quieres."

"Nunca había pensado en el matrimonio antes…"

"¡Ross, no me mientas! Por sobre todas las cosas no me mientas, debemos ser honestos el uno con el otro. Sé que tienes guardado por ahí un anillo de compromiso que compraste para Elizabeth. Sé que te querías casar con ella…"

Ross arrugó su frente sorprendido. Se había olvidado por completo que aún tenía ese anillo. Dios, eso parecía hace tanto tiempo, antes del accidente, en otra vida. Había comprado el anillo la mañana siguiente a la muerte de su padre, y sí, era cierto, él volvió de América con la intención de pedirle casamiento a Elizabeth. Pero eso no había sido posible, y además, Ross no podía recordar si alguna vez se había imaginado con Elizabeth como marido y mujer ¿Qué tipo de vida vivirían? No lo había pensado…

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó.

"Tenías el anillo en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta, la que tenías puesta la noche del accidente. Esa noche, ibas a pedirle que se casara contigo ¿no es así?"

"No lo hice… Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti ahora. Piensa en ti, Demelza. Piensa en que podrás estar con Julia. Si me lo permites, podemos solicitar la adopción juntos. Un matrimonio joven, solvente, con un hogar, no tendrán motivos para negárnoslo. Iremos a ver a mi abogado, el se encargará de todo. No tendrás que preocuparte más…"

"Porqué… ¿Porqué quieres hacer esto?"

Ross ubicó mejor su cabeza sobre la almohada, para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos su mano acariciando sus cabellos sobre su frente.

"Tú me salvaste, Demelza. Me ayudaste cuando yo te necesitaba y ahora yo quiero ayudarte a ti… Sabes que me importas, las dos. Y no puedo soportar la idea de verlas sufrir si yo puedo evitarlo."

Ella se enterró aún más bajo las mantas, y cerró los ojos. El contacto de su mano contra su piel un dulce calmante que también hacía erizar su piel. Esto era lo que él le ofrecía. Seguridad, amistad, la posibilidad de estar con su hija, de no vivir temiendo que un día se la quitaran. Era más de lo que ella hubiera podido pedir. Y aún así, sabía que no era correcto. El no la amaba. Le tenía cariño, si. Y estaba agradecido por lo que había hecho por él, pero él no la quería de la forma en que ella lo amaba a él.

"¿Es la idea de ser mi esposa lo que te resulta repulsivo?" Demelza abrió los ojos. La cara de Ross estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en sus labios cuando hablaba. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Fue ella la que movió ligeramente su cabeza y rozó primero su nariz con la suya, luego ligeramente sus labios.

Ross cerró los ojos ante sus tímidas caricias, saboreando el tierno toque de sus labios. Si, podría vivir con el beso de sus labios y su cuerpo contra el suyo durante las noches. Demelza comenzó a alejar su cabeza pero él la siguió, sin permitir que sus bocas dejaran de tocarse, el beso más intenso, con más propósito. Su brazo sujetándola sobre las mantas, Ross acercó su cuerpo a ella. Aún con las varias capas de tela y ropa que los separaban Demelza podia sentir el calor que el irradiaba. Ella no podía mover sus brazos y Ross aprovechó para besar todo su rostro una y otra vez.

Cuando se detuvieron, frente contra frente, respirando agitados el continuaba acariciando suavemente su pelo.

"No te lo dije, debería habértelo dicho antes… pero lo que pasó entre nosotros el otro día, el viernes… me gustó mucho." Demelza abrió grande los ojos, un rubor invadiendo sus mejillas. "No lo digo por… quiero decir, si tú no quieres, podemos casarnos y no… no es por eso que yo…" comenzó a tartamudear, inseguro de que ella pensara que tenía alguna obligación con el si seguían adelante con su plan.

"Ross… a mí también me gustó." Demelza le dio otro rápido beso y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Una vez que pasó su sorpresa, Ross respiró aliviado y se acomodó detrás de ella, rodeándola con su brazo dio un último beso en su cabeza y se durmió también.


	48. Chapter 48

PARTE 48

Demelza se despertó al sentir moverse a su hija en la cuna, en cualquier momento su beba también se despertaría. Hacía varias horas que el sol había salido sobre la costa de Cornwall, la gente ya caminaba presurosa para comenzar sus quehaceres por la calle pero hoy Demelza no era una de ellas. Hoy se quería quedar allí, acostada en su cama bajo las mantas, Ross junto a ella, su respiración apacible mientras dormía hacia cosquillas en su nuca. En algún momento de la noche había logrado sacar un brazo de debajo de las sábanas y ahora el dormía con su brazo sobre su cintura, sus manos entrelazadas cerca de su pecho.

Si, quizás esto era suficiente. Si era lo que él le ofrecía, era mucho más de lo que podía pedir. Tener a su hija y estar con el hombre que amaba ¿acaso necesitaba algo más? Demelza abrió un ojo en el preciso momento en que Julia se sentaba en su cuna. La vio frotarse los ojos con las manitos y luego sostenerse de las barras de madera y ágilmente ponerse de pie sobre el colchón. Su hija la miró un momento, Demelza se preguntó qué pensaría al ver a un extraño en la cama con ella cuando durante toda su corta vida habían estado las dos solas. Pero Ross no era un extraño, y su hija le sonrió primero y luego soltó una risita y comenzó con sus agudos balbuceos matutinos.

Demelza sintió a Ross moverse detrás de ella y levantar su cabeza. Ella no se movió, y en silencio observó como Ross se levantaba de la cama sigilosamente y se acercaba a la cuna. Vio como Julia levantaba los brazos hacia él con una sonrisa pidiéndole que la alzara a upa.

"Buen día, princesa. ¿Cómo dormiste?" - lo escuchó decirle y darle un beso en la frente. Ross se quedó un momento de pie con la niña en sus brazos, balanceándose suavemente de un lado a otro. Julia pareció abrazarlo un instante y luego enderezó su espalda, lo miró fijamente y comenzó de nuevo con sus balbuceos. "Shhh…" Ross llevó un dedo a sus labios, "Despertaremos a mamá."

"Mamá ya está despierta." Dijo ella al fin, dándose vuelta sobre el colchón. Ambos la miraron desde el pie de la cama. Julia dio un pequeño grito de deleite y estiró los brazos hacia su madre, quien abrió las mantas de la cama para recibirla. Ross dejó que la niña fuera gateando sobre la cama hasta los brazos de su mamá y luego de vacilar un momento también trepó la cama, se recostó al lado de ellas y los tapó a los tres con las mantas.

Julia se había acomodado sobre el pecho de Demelza, ella dándole pequeños besos en la corona de su cabecita, la niña segura y serena en sus brazos.

Si, podría despertar así todos los días si ellas se lo permitían. Podría ser el esposo de Demelza y el padre de Julia. Era curioso como ahora que esa era una posibilidad, la idea se arraigaba cada vez más en su ser. Como deseaba que ellas lo recibieran en su familia, llena afecto y cariño y como anhelaba que lo compartieran con él. Ross las observaba algo distante, Demelza daba palmaditas en su espalda y la cara de Julia regordeta escondida en el cuello de su madre.

"Ella suele quedarse un ratito así todas las mañanas después de despertarse." Dijo Demelza y lentamente se movió bajo las sábanas, con Julia encima, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo junto al suyo. Ross pasó su brazo debajo de su cabeza y ella se acomodó en el hueco de su hombro, tomó su otra mano y la entrelazo con la suya sobre la niña.

Julia, sintiendo la presencia que invadía su momento a solas con su madre se giró sobre ella para mirarlo. Su pelo era del color de las castañas y sus ojos verdes. Las mejillas redondeadas y de risa fácil, Ross a veces veía gestos en ella que seguramente copiaba de su madre, pues le recordaban mucho a ella. Demelza le había contado una vez acerca de su padre, de cómo la trataba a ella y a sus hermanos, ella llevándose la peor parte por ser mujer y la mayor. Ross no podía comprender cómo existía gente así, que maltratara a una inocente niña. Pues ese no sería el caso de Julia, él le daría todo lo que necesitara, incluso un padre. "Te prometo, no dejaré que nadie la lastime." Dijo tocando la cabeza de la niña.

A Demelza se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pues sabía en lo que Ross estaba pensando. Ella había crecido con tan poco, pero eso no hubiera sido importante si no por como su padre la maltrataba. Desde que Julia había nacido había pensado que el hecho que no tuviera un padre quizás era mejor a que tuviera un padre como el de ella y que solas se las podrían arreglar. Y una parte de ella aún lo creía así. Pero ahora estaba Ross, dispuesto a ofrecerle a su hija lo que ella nunca tuvo y Demelza sabía que él no era en nada como su padre. Julia no sólo tendría una madre que la amara, si no un padre también, era obvio cuanto Ross la quería.

Julia decidió que podía tolerar a Ross también por las mañanas y se lo hizo saber golpeando fuertemente la palma de su manito en su pecho y pellizcando su mejilla y luego su nariz. "Ouchh!" se quejó exageradamente él.

"¡Julia, no!" dijo Demelza, pero la niña ya se estaba pasando de sus brazos al pecho de Ross, riendo y dando palmadas en su cara. Demelza se puso de costado, apoyada sobre un codo e intentó detener a su hija que estaba muy divertida dando pequeños brincos presionando las rodillas contra su estómago.

"¡No, Julia! No hagas eso, lo vas a lastimar. ¿Ves? Ross tiene nana." Dijo a su hija, pasando ligeramente los dedos por sobre la cicatriz en su mejilla. Ross estaba quieto, observando divertido el intercambio entre madre hija. Julia miró curiosa la cicatriz que su madre había señalado y decidió que tal vez tenía razón y en vez de darle cachetazos apoyó despacio su mano sobre el borde de su mandíbula.

"Eso es. Despacito…" Demelza también estaba acariciando su rostro. – "¿Ya le diste los buenos días a Ross? Mira, así. 'Buenos días, Ross'" dijo, y luego dio un beso en su mejilla. La niña se la quedó mirando concentrada.

"Repítelo para que lo entienda." - Dijo él al fin. Y Demelza lo hizo de nuevo. "Buenos días, Ross." y le dio otro sonoro beso en la mejilla. Julia la miró atenta y comprendió al fin.

"Da.. tata." Dijo como saludo y apoyo sus pequeños labios en su otra mejilla. Demelza lo besó de nuevo también del otro lado. Ross las abrazó a ambas acercándolas fuertemente aún más a él. Los tres riendo, en las besó en la frente y así se quedaron abrazados hasta que dejaron de reír y sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

Julia decidió que ya era hora de levantarse y con bastante esfuerzo se escabulló del brazo de Ross, bajó su cuerpo y luego con precaución la cama y con su singular andar salió de la habitación en busca de sus juguetes. Los dos adultos la miraban por sobre las sábanas. Cuando estuvieron solos, Ross aprovechó que tenía las dos manos para rodear el cuerpo de Demelza, girando el también para poder ver su cara. "Dime que te casaras conmigo, Demelza." Dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

Demelza acarició su rostro desde su mentón, pasando por sus pómulos hasta llegar a su pelo y lo atrajo hacia sus labios. "Si, Ross." Dijo, y lo besó.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, de verdad significa mucho para mí y más estando en español. Como dije ya nos estamos acercando al final, solo quedan unos pocos capítulos. Espero que les guste!


	49. Chapter 49

PARTE 49

Los últimos días habían sido una locura. El mismo martes que Demelza había aceptado la propuesta de Ross ambos habían ido a hablar con el abogado Pascoe, quien al principio se mostró muy sorprendido de ver a Ross y mucho más después de escuchar lo que tenía planeado. Pero el viejo abogado se mostró amable con Demelza y dispuesto a ayudarlos y al terminar la reunión les deseó sinceras felicidades, como quien las desearía a cualquier pareja que se estar por casar. Ross recibió las felicitaciones con una gran sonrisa, su mano apoyada en la cintura de Demelza. Ella recibió las felicitaciones también.

Esa misma tarde tuvieron novedades. Pascoe se había contactado con otro colega especializado en tema familiares quien les aconsejaba solicitar la adopción juntos, como marido y mujer, lo antes posible. Y así Ross había llamado al registro Civil de Sawle y hablado con un conocido y había conseguido turno para casarse esa misma semana. Todo pasó muy rápido. Y aunque su boda sólo consistiera en ir a una oficina y firmar unos papeles aún así tenían un montón de cosas que hacer. Ross sacó todos los muebles de su vieja habitación, no habría tiempo de pintar ahora, mientras Demelza guardaba todas sus cosas en cajas para mudarse a Nampara. El miércoles por la mañana habían ido a comprar algunos muebles para la nueva habitación de Julia, menos la cuna. Demelza había dicho que al menos debería dormir en la misma cama, para que no sean tantos los cambios. Ross estuvo de acuerdo.

Ese mismo día Demelza por fin pudo hablar con Caroline. Su amiga la fue a visitar cuando finalizó su turno en la clínica y la encontró muy atareada, guardando ropas en una maleta mientras Julia miraba dibujos animados en la televisión. Caroline había visto un par de artículos en tabloides sobre la boda para ese entonces y estaba preocupada por su amiga.

"Si, a decir verdad fue horrible. El bebió demasiado y se comportó como un idiota y yo estaba furiosa, creo que aún estoy algo enojada con él. Pero me ha pedido disculpas, y creo que son sinceras y yo… tengo que pensar en Julia. Ella lo adora, y él a ella. Y está dispuesto a ayudarnos…"

"¿Y tú?" Demelza la miró mientras doblaba unos pantalones - "¿Tú lo adoras también?"

"Yo… ya sabes. Lo aprecio mucho y le estoy muy agradecida…"

"Demelza, tienes permitido decir que amas al hombre que será tu esposo en tan sólo unos días."

"Pues no ese el motivo por el que nos casamos. El sólo quiere ayudarme, Caroline."

Si. Su amiga estaba totalmente enamorada de Ross Poldark, pensó Caroline. Sólo esperaba que Ross Poldark no rompiera su corazón.

"¿Serás mi testigo, Caroline?"

"Claro que sí, ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!"

Otro que estaba muy atareado era Jud, quien debía ir y venir con la camioneta, cargando muebles y cajas del apartamento de Demelza hasta Nampara y además debía ayudar a Ross a desarmar su vieja pieza y armar los muebles para lo que sería la guardería. Pero a pesar de que el viejo lo hacía todo rezongando y con mala cara, en realidad estaba bastante complacido con que la joven fuera a vivir allí, Demelza era una buen buena cocinera a diferencia de Prudie. Además así su patrón podría olvidarse de la joven Chynoweth, a Prudie y a él nunca les había caído bien, los trataba como esclavos.

Ross y Demelza no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, aunque se estaban todo el tiempo hablando mensajes y Ross fue a cenar al departamento todos los días, no se había quedado a pasar ninguna noche. No recordaba de quien había sido la idea, pero ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que no haría mal a nadie esperar, después de todo sólo eran tres días, aunque a los dos secretamente les parecía una tortura. Principalmente cuando Julia se dormía y se quedaban solos después de cenar. Ross parecía tener una debilidad por su cuello y había tomado como costumbre envolver su cintura con sus manos y besarla debajo de su nuca por detrás mientras ella lavaba los platos. ¿De quién había sido la maldita idea?... Pero ya habría tiempo para eso, pensó Ross. Y ahora que pronto serían marido y mujer, él quería que fuera algo especial, y no un simple rapidito en la cocina, entre cajas a medio llenar y tratando de no hacer ruido porque la niña dormía.

Ross suponía que debía de avisarle a su familia de que iba a casarse, así que fue a visitarlos a Trenwith una tarde. Francis y Elizabeth estaban se luna de miel, así que supuso que sería más fácil sólo con Charles, Verity y su tía Agatha.

"¡Ross! ¿Qué haces aquí? Papá aún sigue enojado contigo…" le dijo su prima al recibirlo y lo arrastró al cuarto que estaba al lado de la entrada.

"Bueno, eso le pasa por insistir en que viniera… Lo siento Verity. Lo que hice, estuvo mal."

"Pues no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte. Francis y Elizabeth estaban furiosos de que te robaras la atención de las revistas…"

Ross soltó una risita con ironía. Su prima era su persona favorita de la familia.

"Lo digo en serio. Deberías haber visto sus caras. Papá sí que está molesto porque pusiste en vergüenza a la familia. Piensa que has vuelto a tus viejas andadas. No es así, ¿verdad Ross?"

"No, a decir verdad nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad. A eso he venido, de hecho. Mira Verity, lamentó lo que pasó el otro día. No tengo excusa, bebí demasiado y no pude controlar mis emociones y dije e hice cosas estúpidas y lastimé a la persona que ha estado conmigo en este último tiempo…"

"Ah sí, Demelza. A ella quería llegar. Espero que te hayas disculpado…"

"Si, Verity. De hecho…"

"Porque ella no se merecía pasar semejante papelón. Tan bonita que estaba… espero que no hayas arruinado su vestido…"

"Voy a casarme con ella."

Verity abrió muchos los ojos, su pequeña boca formando una o como un pescado.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" dijo al cabo de un momento, cuando se pudo recuperar de la sorpresa. Ross levantó los hombros.

"Pues mañana iremos al registro Civil de Sawle y nos casaremos."

¿¡Mañana?!"

"Si. No veo el motivo para esperar, y de hecho tenemos motivos por los cuales debemos casarnos cuanto antes…"

"¡Oh!" – exclamó Verity, malinterpretando sus palabras – "¿ella está…?" su prima hizo una seña con sus manos sobre su vientre.

"¿Qué? No, oh. No, no." Una efímera imagen de Demelza pasó por su mente, con el vientre redondo, cargando un hijo. Ross sacudió la cabeza. "Aunque no estás del todo equivocada. Voy a adoptar a la niña, a Julia. ¿La has visto alguna vez? Te encantará, es la niña más bonita que he visto. Y es muy lista también, para ser tan pequeña…"

"Ross, ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Hace sólo unos días estabas llorando y emborrachándote por Elizabeth, y ahora vienes y me dices que te vas a casar y tener una hija…"

"Verity, es una locura, lo sé. Pero si estoy seguro de lo que hago." De verdad lo estaba. Seguro de querer ayudar a Demelza, seguro de que la quería en su vida. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta, pero él no sería el único que se beneficiaría con este matrimonio, Demelza podría quedarse con Julia definitivamente. No más dudas ni temores de que las pudieran separar. Y además… bueno, ella parecía tan entusiasmada como él por esta nueva etapa en su relación. Cada vez que se veían sus labios lo esperaban anhelantes, era un tormento dejarla por las noches, pero ya sólo faltaba un día. Un día y ellas volverían a Nampara y Demelza sería su esposa.

Verity observaba con atención a su primo. "Demelza me cae muy bien. Mi querido Ross, si esto es lo que en verdad quieres pues yo estoy muy contenta por ti y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo."

"Te lo agradezco Verity. Vendrás mañana, ¿verdad?"

"¿A tu boda? Eso es algo que no me perdería jamás. Ven, vamos a decírselo a papá y a Tía Agatha. Así les darás un infarto a los dos juntos."


	50. Chapter 50

PARTE 50

Ross Poldark y Demelza Carne contrajeron matrimonio en la pequeña oficina del registro Civil de Sawle un viernes después del mediodía. El novio había estado ansioso toda la mañana y la espera se le había hecho eterna. Había llegado al juzgado temprano, acompañado por Verity. John Henshawe llego un poco después, era su testigo. Jud y Prudie también quisieron ir, cualquier oportunidad era buena para no trabajar, aunque no se les podía reprochar nada, ambos habían estado trabajando arduamente en esos días también. La vieja sirvienta no podía ocultar lo contenta que estaba de que Demelza y la pequeña vivirían en Nampara de forma permanente – "Un buen cambio a vivir acompañada por dos viejos rezongones." – decía, Ross no quería preguntarle si hablaba de su padre o de él, de Jud hablaba seguro. Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que llegara la hora de la ceremonia llegó Dwight, y menos mal porque Ross estaba a punto de llamar a Demelza y preguntarle porque se tardaba tanto. El doctor era el chofer designado de la novia, designado por Caroline obviamente.

"Ya estaba por enviar un equipo de rescate." Le dijo Ross mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Y la falta que me hubiera hecho, con tres mujeres preparándose para una boda." - Bromeó el doctor.

Caroline fue la última en llegar al registro Civil, una sonrisa en su elegante rostro, su cabellera rubia sujeta en un prolijo rodete en la nuca.

"Ya están por subir" dijo a modo de saludo.

"Bien, pensé que se habría arrepentido." Replicó el. A Caroline pareció no hacerle gracia el chiste. Pero en realidad no era del todo un chiste, a decir verdad si estaba un poco nervioso de que ella se fuera a arrepentir. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que asustaría a cualquiera. Pero él no estaba asustado, estaba ansioso. Ansioso porque llegara el momento en que pudiera llamarla su esposa. Desde que la idea se había escapado de sus labios ya no había podido pensar en otra cosa. En el tiempo que conocía a Demelza ella se había convertido en parte esencial de su vida. Ella lo ayudó, era su amiga y compañera. Su casa se había convertido en un hogar gracias a ella y Julia lo había llenado de vida. Y de verdad que haría cualquier cosa por ellas, pero Ross se encontró esperando a su prometida y se dio cuenta que no lo hacía sólo por ellas, si no por él también. ¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta? Le había dicho que lo hacía para ayudarla, para que no perdiera a Julia, pero el también sacaría provecho de este matrimonio, no estaría sólo y Demelza cuidaría de él y de su hogar como lo había hecho desde el momento en que la conoció. Lo que fuera que hubiera pensado antes sobre cómo sería su vida ya había quedado atrás, esa vida se había perdido y todo lo que importaba ahora eran ellas dos, que fueran felices.

"Más vale que seas bueno con ella." Caroline susurró en su oído sonriendo como si le hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa. Pero Ross no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque en ese preciso instante Demelza y Julia terminaban de subir los últimos escalones hacia el primer piso del juzgado, adonde estaba la oficina del registro Civil. A Ross se le secó la garganta.

Caroline había acompañado a Demelza a comprar el que sería su vestido de novia. No era un vestido de novia propiamente dicho en realidad, pues no habría una gran boda. Sólo un trámite, firmar unos papeles que la convertirían legalmente en la esposa de Ross Poldark. Pero aún así a Demelza le había encantado ese vestido. Le cubría las rodillas y era de un delicado encaje color claro que acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo y caía amplio cuando llegaba a su cintura. También había comprado zapatos color carmesí que hacían juego con el color de sus labios. Demelza llevaba un pequeño bouquet de flores en su mano, siempre había pensado que si algún día se casaba llevaría un bonito ramo de flores y, aunque esta no era la más convencional de las bodas, aún así quiso hacerlo.

Demelza se había demorado un momento porque Julia quería subir las escaleras caminando y lentamente habían subido uno a uno los peldaños, tomadas fuertes de la mano. Cuando llegaron al fin la niña estaba satisfecha por su hazaña y juntas vieron como el pequeño grupo reunido a puertas de la oficina del civil las observaban. Demelza sintió un calor subir a sus mejillas al ser el centro de las miradas, Ross la observaba fijamente. Ahí estaba él, esperándola. Sus mejillas algo enrojecidas también cuando sus miradas al fin se encontraron. Que era muy apuesto, eso ella ya lo sabía, pero hoy parecía salido de la portada de una revista. Zapatos oscuros y pantalones negros apretados que marcaban su trasero, una fina camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul marino. Se había recogido el cabello aunque algunos de sus rebeldes rulos ya habían logrado escapar. Estaba recién afeitado y la cicatriz en su mejilla era más visible que nunca. Quizás como un recordatorio del hombre herido a quien había conocido meses atrás. Demelza recordó las primeras palabras que le había dicho 'Ross, todo estará bien. No tienes porque preocuparte. Estás en buenas manos.' - Ojalá que fuera así.

Ross dio un paso hacia ellas y Julia se soltó de la mano de su madre al verlo y corrió con sus regordetas piernas hacia él. Ella también se había vestido para la ocasión, con un bonito vestido del mismo color que el de su madre y zapatitos y medias blancas. Una coronita de flores en su pelo. En su mano llevaba una flor que Demelza le había dado de su bouquet. Ross la levantó en el aire y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. Julia rió con deleite. Al fin, los dos se acercaron a Demelza. Ross jamás la había visto tan bella, aunque ahora pudiera pensar libremente en lo bonita que era, como lucía ese día era algo que Ross siempre recordaría. Cuando estuvo a su lado besó ligeramente sus labios y su aterciopelada mejilla, ambos sonreían embobados.

Tomados de la mano se unieron al grupo que los acompañaba y pronto los llamaron para que ingresaran a la Oficina del Registro. No más de media hora después salieron de nuevo al mismo pasillo, como marido y mujer.

* * *

NA: ¡Este aún no es el final! Aunque si ya faltan pocos capítulos... Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, los aprecio mucho ;)


	51. Chapter 51

PARTE 51

¿Era extraño que se sintiera tan normal sentir las manos de Ross en ella? Demelza se preguntó vagamente mientras viajaban camino a Nampara. Ross la había tomado de la mano antes de entrar al registro Civil y así habían permanecido durante toda la ceremonia, sólo se habían soltado para firmar el libro en el que quedaría registrada su voluntad de tomarse por esposos y cuando el juez le dijo a Ross que podía besar a la novia, cosa a la que le había sacado provecho y le había dado un beso tan apasionado en frente de su pequeño grupo de allegados que Demelza se sonrojaba sólo de recordarlo. Habían permanecido uno al lado del otro, su mano descansando en lo bajo de su espalda mientras los saludaban y felicitaban una vez fuera de la oficina. Habían tenido que correr tomados nuevamente de las manos escaleras abajo, alguien había llevado arroz y se habían detenido en el descanso de las escalinatas de entrada a sacarse fotos con el juzgado de fondo y la libreta de matrimonio en mano, sonrientes y besándose bajo la lluvia de arroz que Verity y Caroline no dejaban de arrojar. Dwight, además de ser chofer era el fotógrafo oficial.

Con él regresaron a la vieja casa. Ross invitó a todos los presentes a celebrar con ellos en Nampara, lo que sorprendió mucho a Demelza. Prudie se había encargado de preparar – comprar – el catering y Verity se había pasado la mañana decorando la sala principal. Ya tenía experiencia en bodas. Pero a diferencia de la otra boda que había tenido lugar esa misma semana, está celebración era distinta. Mucho más sencilla y menos espectacular, ni Ross ni Demelza hubieran querido algo distinto. Caroline había pasado a buscar al tío Ray camino a Nampara y al Capitán Henshawe se le había unido su mujer y su pequeño niño. Cuando ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa llegaron otros dos invitados, el tío de Ross, Charles, y la tía Agatha. La sala se quedó un momento en silencio mientras los viejos Poldarks entraban a la sala, Demelza se paró junto a Ross para recibirlos.

"Tía, te presento a mi esposa, Demelza Poldark." Demelza lo miró de reojo pues nunca habían hablado de que ella se cambiaría el apellido, pero no le dijo nada en ese momento.

"Encantada, Señora." Dijo en su lugar.

"Llámame tía, florecita." Le contestó con cariño la vieja y la tomó del brazo para que la acompañara a su lugar.

"Nosotras las mujeres Poldark debemos permanecer unidas, ¿No es así Verity? Porqué a los hombres de esta familia les faltan algunos tornillos…"

Los dos se unieron a los demás también, y así la mesa que el viejo Joshua había comprado estuvo llena por primera vez. Julia, que nunca había visto tanta gente junta, era el centro de atención e iba pasando de brazo en brazo encantando a todos con su dulzura y simpatía y fue ella la que terminó por ganarse al viejo Charles, a quien en la ronda de la mesa le llegó el turno de tenerla a upa mientras ella balbuceaba sin cesar. Ross no podía contener la risa ante semejante espectáculo.

No, no era extraño que él le diera pequeños besos frente a todos, era su boda después de todo. En un par de ocasiones, mientras sus invitados estaban distraídos charlando, Ross acariciaba su mano y acercaba su cabeza y le preguntaba al oído si estaba bien, o le susurraba "Todo estará bien ahora, ya lo verás." Y de verdad que se sentía así. Ella podría cuidar de él y él también de ella, y juntos cuidarían de Julia. "Si, Ross." Le respondía ella, apretando sus manos también.

Al caer la tarde alguien, probablemente Verity o Caroline, quienes ya se habían hecho compinches en las pocas horas desde que se conocían, pusieron un vals para que los novios tuvieran su primer baile como marido y mujer. Ross no dudo en sacar a su novia a bailar y tímidamente Demelza dejo que él la guiara de un lado al otro en el living de Nampara frente a las caras sonrientes de sus amigos y nuevos parientes que aplaudían y sacaban fotos o filmaban con su celular. ¡Judas! ¿Cómo Elizabeth podría haberlo hecho frente a cientos de personas? La imagen de la perfecta Elizabeth llegó en un momento inesperado y no nada fue bienvenida. No cuando Ross la tenía en sus brazos y estaba tan cerca de ella que casi podía sentir el latido de su corazón. El amaba a Elizabeth, de eso estaba segura. Pero, ¿qué sentía por ella? ¿Qué resultaría de este apresurado matrimonio? Su boda tenía un propósito, Julia, pero cuando por fin les dieran definitivamente la adopción ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Demelza no lo sabía. Ross presionó los dedos con los que sujetaba su mano para llamar su atención y así bailaron un rato más, mirándose a los ojos. Ella acariciando discretamente su pelo en la base de su nuca, no podía saber lo que estaba pensado pero podía ver una ternura en su mirada que no había visto antes. Si, podría vivir con eso, aunque su corazón le perteneciera a alguien más, podría vivir con el afecto que él le había mostrado en esos días. Fue ella quien acercó sus labios y le dio un beso esta vez, Ross sonrió contra su boca.

Después fue el turno de bailar con los invitados, primero Dwight pidió permiso a su esposo y ella bailó sonriendo con su amigo que le deseo felicidades y le reiteró que podía contar con él. Luego fue el turno del Capitán Henshawe y el tío Ray, Jud había desaparecido cuando empezó el baile. El tío Charles se levantó a regañadientes de su silla y pidió bailar con ella también, mientras Ross bailaba graciosamente con Julia y Verity se desesperaba por sacar fotos.

Para sorpresa de Demelza, Prudie había encargado un pequeño pastel de bodas que fue recibido con aplausos y una ruidosa alegría por parte de Julia, que aún recordaba su propio pastel de cumpleaños de algunos meses atrás. En esa ocasión sólo eran la pequeña, su madre y la tía Caroline, pero las tres habían aplaudido cuando cortaron el pequeño pastel y ahora la niña aplaudía también y contagió a todos a hacer lo mismo.

En el preciso momento en que Ross, Demelza y Julia posaban para las fotos junto al blanco pastel alguien subía un nuevo artículo a Internet…

CORNWALL GOSSIPS

¡Ross Poldark es un hombre casado!

Ross Poldark, de 31 años, contrajo matrimonio esta tarde en el Registro Civil de Sawle. La afortunada novia es la misma joven pelirroja con quien Ross asistió a la boda de su primo el pasado sábado. Su nombre, por lo que pudimos averiguar, es Demelza y al parecer ya lo ha perdonado por el bochorno que la hizo pasar en dicha fiesta. Por si no lo vieron, aquí les dejo el link adonde pueden ver el vídeo en donde su actual esposo, en estado de obvia ebriedad, le tira una copa de champagne encima…

La pareja asistió a contraer nupcias acompañada por algunos amigos entre los que se vio a la prima de Ross, Verity, vicepresidenta ejecutiva de Trenwith & Co. Su hermano, por supuesto, estuvo ausente ya que se encuentra de luna de miel con Elizabeth Chynoweth – ahora Poldark – ex del ahora casado Ross Poldark. ¡Qué enredo!

Según nuestras fuentes, Ross y su esposa Demelza se conocieron hace sólo unos meses, cuando el volvió de América, y están saliendo desde entonces. Una se pregunta cómo, ya que Ross tuvo un terrible accidente y estuvo internado durante casi un mes ¿acaso habrá un nuevo Poldark en camino?… Los mantendremos informados cuando tengamos más información. Mientras tanto desde Cornwall Gossips le deseamos a la nueva pareja ¡muchas felicidades! Y gracias a una de nuestras seguidoras que justo pasaba por allí y pudo sacar está foto de los novios a la salida del Registro Civil, con la libreta de matrimonio en mano.


	52. Chapter 52

PARTE 52

Los últimos invitados en irse fueron el tío Charles, la tía Agatha y Verity. Ross y Demelza los acompañaron hasta la puerta, ella cargando a Julia que ya estaba casi dormida pero aún así los despidió moviendo su manito, la tía Agatha hizo lo mismo desde adentro del auto. El cielo que cubría Nampara se había puesto totalmente oscuro y, con la noche comenzó a caer una fina llovizna que provocaban la calma después del agotamiento de una jornada que ninguno de los dos jamás olvidaría. En silencio entraron de nuevo a la casa. Jud y Prudie habían desaparecido ya, dejando todo para limpiar al día siguiente. Demelza subió las escaleras para llevar a la niña a dormir en su nueva habitación. Al fin estarían solos.

Ross miró a su alrededor, los restos de la celebración evidentes por todo el living. Había sido una hermosa tarde y como resultado de ella él era ahora el esposo de alguien. No se sentía distinto ni cambiado, pero era consciente de la nueva responsabilidad que tenía y estaba decidido a ser el mejor marido que pudiera ser para Demelza, y el mejor padre para Julia. Volvió a mirar la mesa de roble una vez más antes de subir y pensó en su padre. Cuanto le hubiera gustado que él estuviera allí ese día. Demelza le caería muy bien.

Desde el primer piso se escuchaba el ruido del mar, sus olas golpeando una y otra vez sobre la costa, era como si la casa tuviera una melodía permanente, familiar. Pero ahora otra melodía sonaba también, Ross ya la había escuchado antes, la armoniosa voz de Demelza tarareando a Julia canciones de cuna, tan integradas a su vida ya que no parecían extrañas. Ross las observó escondido tras la puerta entreabierta, Demelza ya había cambiado a Julia y ahora le cantaba susurrando mientras la acariciaba ya en la cuna. Ross se sonrió a si mismo, Demelza era su esposa, Julia sería su hija, ya nada los separaría. Demelza lo vio a entrar en la habitación, ya nada quedaba en ella de lo que había sido su vieja pieza. Todos los muebles habían sido reemplazados por muebles para niña, las cortinas tenían un delicado bordado de flores y sobre una de las mesitas brillaba la panza de Winnie Pooh. Ross se acercó a ella y lentamente puso la mano en su espalda. Julia ya estaba dormida.

"¿Te gusta?" susurró él, ella pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura también. "Si, Ross. Es muy bonita. No tenías porqué molestarte."

"No tuve tiempo de pintar las paredes y no sabía que color te gustaría…"

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso."

Si, ya habría tiempo para eso. Para acomodar la casa, la mayoría de las cosas que Jud había traído del departamento de Demelza aún estaban en cajas en el garaje, todo había sucedido tan repentinamente… Ross la atrajo hacia él, parados frente a frente, besó su temple.

"¿Y hoy? ¿Te gustó el día de hoy? Estoy seguro que cuando soñabas con el día de tu boda esto no era lo que tenías en mente…" dijo aún en voz baja, iluminado sólo por la amarilla luz del velador de Julia, la noche cerrada no tenía luna.

"No, no lo era. Pero fue aún mejor que lo que alguna vez pude imaginar… gracias Ross."

Ross había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, casi bailando en la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación, junto a Julia que dormía plácidamente. Demelza también lo abrazó rodeando sus hombros, su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho bailando despacio también, al compás del latido de sus corazones. "Gracias a ti, Demelza. Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa." Dijo al cabo de un rato, un nudo en su garganta. Ella levantó la cabeza y con sus manos atrajo a Ross a sus labios. No entendía porque estaba agradecido él, pero si el calor de sus labios cuando estaban sobre los suyos. Ross se separó de ella con un suspiro y sin hacer ruido giró sobre sus talones, pasó mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la cuna y besó dulcemente a Julia en la cabeza. Luego agarró a Demelza de la mano y la arrastró hacia el pasillo.

Sólo una semana había pasado desde que Demelza caminó por ese mismo oscuro corredor hacia la habitación de su entonces jefe, hoy su marido. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, esta vez no había dudas sobre lo que sucedería. Ross cerró la puerta tras él cuando entraron a la habitación, ella dio un salto al escuchar el ruido en el silencio de la noche. El se quedó un momento apoyado contra la puerta, mirándola. Trazando el contorno de su cuerpo bajo la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana. Lo primero que hizo fue encender la lámpara de la mesita de luz, tenía toda la intención de recordar cada detalle de esa noche. Demelza no se había movido, sólo su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración observaba cada uno de sus movimientos también. Ross se acercó lentamente y acarició su pelo dejando caer su mano lentamente hasta su cuello, besó su frente arrastrando sus labios por su sien y bajando hasta su mejilla y mentón. Demelza no pudo evitar el tiritar de su cuerpo, su barba crecida de sólo un día causaba un cosquilleo sobre su piel.

Ross la sintió temblar bajo sus labios y apartó su cabeza unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos "Querida, si tú no quieres no tenemos que…" pero ella volvió a temblar al oír su llamada de afecto e interrumpió sus palabras estrellando sus labios contra los suyos. Si, había sido una locura casarse así tan repentinamente pero más locura era la que Ross sentía por ella en ese momento. Ella era suya, ella era su esposa. Mañana no habría dudas ni arrepentimiento y esta noche sólo sería la primera de muchas por venir. Ross se estremeció también cuando ella metió su lengua en su boca y comenzó a acariciar la suya. Besos húmedos y apresurados que caían en cualquier parte, sus cuerpos pegados uno al otro, sus manos tocando y apretando hombros, espalda, trasero tratando de estar más cerca aún. Ross se separó bruscamente y con la misma rapidez la tomó de los hombros le dio la vuelta y besó y mordisqueó desde su hombro hasta su largo cuello por detrás, ella giró un poco su cabeza para darle mejor acceso. Sentía sus dedos presionando su cintura como llamas por sobre la delicada tela del vestido y luego sobre su estómago y subiendo hasta uno de sus pechos, escuchó el gemido nacer en su garganta cuando cerró su mano sobre uno de sus senos.

"El vestido…" murmuró ella, su voz áspera y desconocida, intentó llevar sus manos hacia el cierre en lo alto de su espalda pero el apartó sus dedos y su cabello y comenzó a bajar la cremallera lentamente revelando centímetro a centímetro la piel de su espalda. Cuando el cierre llego a su fin metió la mano por debajo de la tela del vestido de novia de su esposa, repitiendo los movimientos otra vez, sus dedos quemaban su piel. Fue ella quien giró de nuevo y dio un paso atrás. Quizás debería haberse sentido cohibida o tímida, después de todo ella no tenía experiencia en asuntos del amor, sólo sabía que quería sentir a Ross en ella, quería que él la mirara y a su vez quería verlo a él. Sin más dejo caer el vestido de sus hombros y este cayó a sus pies sin hacer ruido, ella vio como Ross se lamía los labios. Lentamente se sacó el corpiño y vio como el trataba saliva, su erección evidente dentro de sus apretados pantalones negros. "Eres tan hermosa…" dijo y estuvo junto a ella de nuevo, besando cada peca de su cara, su cuello y sus hombros y bajando cada vez más al sur de su delicado cuerpo que se estremecía con cada caricia se sus labios, lengua y dedos.

El también pronto estuvo sin ropa, pateó los zapatos que acabaron en algún lugar bajo la cama y se desabrochó los pantalones, Demelza lo ayudó a desabrochar su camisa besando su pecho cada vez que abría un botón, aunque él no tuvo paciencia para que ella desabrochara sus mangas y al quitarse la camisa los botones cayeron con un bip contra el suelo ocasionando que ambos rieran. El se sentó en la cama para quitarse los pantalones y luego de ayudarlo Demelza se sentó sobre él, cubriendo su rostro de besos y entrelazando sus dedos en su oscuro cabello, él pasando sus manos desde su cuello hasta su trasero al poco tiempo se dejó caer sobre el colchón y ella sobre él, un enredo de manos, brazos, piernas y gemidos y dos corazones latiendo al unísono.

La madrugada los encontró aún despiertos bajo las sábanas. Ross trazaba perezozos círculos sobre su cadera, ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho tirando y jugando con el oscuro y abundante pelo que su esposo allí tenía. Lo amo, pensó Demelza, y si esto es todo lo que él puede ofrecerme será suficiente. Pasar mi vida a su lado y el junto a nosotras es todo lo que quiero…

"¿En qué piensas?" La voz grave de Ross dijo.

Quizás ella nunca podría decirle lo que en realidad pensaba, no mientras supiera que él no podía decirle lo mismo, tal vez algún día, en algún momento él quizás podría amarla también, pero no hasta entonces…

"En nada…" el sonrió.

"Mentirosa." Dijo y dio un pellizco a su trasero seguido por un beso en su cabeza.

"Ouch!" Demelza levantó la cabeza y puso sus labios muy cerca se los suyos pero cuando Ross acercó su boca para besarla ella se alejó unos centímetros.

"Y cruel." Ambos rieron, y Demelza acercó sus labios de nuevo primero besando su nariz y luego su boca tierna y apaciblemente. Ross se dejó besar, relajado y satisfecho desparramado sobre la cama mientras ella estaba casi sobre él, sus piernas entrelazadas y su brazo a alrededor de ella. Cuando terminó se lo quedo mirándolo, su bonita cara muy cerca, sus labios imposiblemente rojos e hinchados de haber sido besados durante toda la noche. "Me gusta besarte…" le dijo y rozó su boca de nuevo, sus mejillas otra vez tornándose rosas – "Y me gustas tú. Mucho." - Algo pasó detrás de sus ojos que Ross no llego a ver, ella sonrió tímidamente y le dio otro pequeño beso y se volvió a acurrucar a su lado. "Tu también me gustas, Ross."

Ross tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios dando un beso sobre el anillo que había puesto allí horas antes. Sus manos quedaron entrelazadas sobre su pecho. El se miró su propio anillo también. "Eran de mis padres," dijo al cabo de un rato – "los anillos, pertenecían a mis padres."

Demelza levantó la cabeza de su pecho de nuevo para mirarlo. "Ross…" no lo sabía, y se emocionó por el gesto. Sabía cuánto su padre y su madre significaban para él.

"Creo que a él le hubieras gustado mucho."

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer esta fanfic! Solo queda un capítulo, pero como es largo lo voy a dividir en dos, pero los voy a publicar juntos!


	53. Chapter 53

PARTE 53

El invierno encontró a los Poldark de Nampara en medio de los preparativos para una fiesta. Demelza no podía estar más contenta. Los primeros meses como esposa de Ross habían superado cualquier expectativa que ella hubiera podido tener acerca del matrimonio y la vida en familia. Luego de su apresurada boda habían iniciado el trámite de adopción de Julia en forma conjunta, el viejo amigo de su marido, el doctor Pascoe y otro abogado especialista en temas de familia habían llevado el caso y los habían ayudado a obtener una rápida aprobación basándose en que Demelza era la única madre que Julia conocía y que había estado bajo su buen cuidado desde su nacimiento y ahora que Ross Poldark era su esposo, un hombre de apellido importante y dueño de su propia empresa, una casa y varios campos, tenía todo el respaldo y la garantía de que a la niña nunca le faltaría nada. Claro que Demelza sabía que, aunque no se hubiera casado con Ross, ella nunca hubiera permitido que a Julia le faltase algo, pero la felicidad que sintió cuando finalmente dos meses después de solicitar la adopción el juez la aprobó, borró cualquier rastro de la herida en su orgullo. Julia era su hija y así lo sería siempre. La casa desbordó de alegría cuando recibieron la llamada. Los dos, Ross y Demelza, escuchando a Pascoe del mismo tubo de teléfono, sus cabezas pegadas.

Demelza sonreía cada vez que recordaba ese día, sus lágrimas de emoción, el abrazo que se dieron cuando Ross colgó el teléfono, casi saltaba de alegría. A Julia tampoco le habían faltado risas al ver a sus padres tan felices, había comenzado a aplaudir y hablar en ese idioma sólo ella entendía y ocasionalmente Demelza y ahora Ross.

Aunque su pequeña ya había aprendido algunas palabras, Demelza no estaba nada celosa, quizás un chiquitín, cuando su primera palabra fue 'papá'. Ross se la repetía constantemente para que ella la aprendiera. Luego le había enseñado a decir 'mamá' y Julia había aprendido sola a decir 'No' y 'Ti'. Demelza no recordaba haber vivido días más felices. Una vez que todos los trámites estuvieron listos, Ross las sorprendió con un pequeño viaje al sur de Francia. "Para celebrar" había dicho y en su oído había susurrado "Y como la luna de miel que no tuvimos." Y así era como habían pasado una semana visitando las playas francesas.

La cadena de supermercados había repuntado un poco, habían abierto una nueva sucursal, y Demelza ayudaba a Ross a atender a los proveedores de vez en cuando, aunque todavía no habían salido de la crisis y Demelza se había opuesto en un principio a hacer semejante gasto innecesario. Pero el insistió y ella se dejó persuadir, ir a Francia era un sueño que tenía desde pequeña. Ross era el más atento de los maridos, aunque aún tenía su temperamento y mal humor cuando las cosas no salían como el quería, ella sabía cómo hacerlo salir de su ensimismamiento. Algunas veces era necesario recurrir a tácticas no del todo decorosas que la hacían ruborizarse e incluían ciertas actividades debajo de las sabanas, o arriba de ellas. O en el granero. O en la playa en un par de ocasiones. Así había sido desde el día en que se casaron, durante el día eran amorosos padres y debían compartir las horas con otras personas, con Prudie, Jud o en el trabajo, pero las noches eran para ellos solos, y no era extraño que tuvieran que empezar el día habiendo dormido sólo un par de horas. Podían hablar durante horas, sobre su infancia, sobre Julia o sobre sus trabajos o sus familias. A veces se quedaban mirando películas una vez que Julia se dormía o ella se quedaba a hacerle compañía mientras el revisaba los libros de la empresa. Y claro que otra gran parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos lo pasaban haciendo el amor. No había nada que Demelza anhelara más durante el día que llegara el momento en que la casa durmiera y los dos subieran a la habitación, Ross cerrara la puerta tras él y la besara. A veces los besos eran dulces y tiernos, otras llenos de pasión y lujuria. A veces se tomaban su tiempo y recorrían sus cuerpos con caricias y palabras que excitaban sus sentidos, otras el sexo era rápido y ardiente y ambos terminaban agitados y traspirados uno sobre el otro. A ella le encantaba de todas formas y Ross parecía satisfecho también porque no había mañana que no la despertara con un húmedo beso.

Al poco tiempo que regresaron de Francia ella había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un hogar de ancianos y aunque se daba cuenta de que a Ross no le gustaba mucho la idea aún así la había apoyado. Julia dormía hasta media mañana de todas formas y Prudie ya había probado ser una niñera competente. Mantener la casa también era un trabajo que ocupaba tiempo y energía, la habitación de Julia ya estaba pintada y Ross había comenzado a hacer otros arreglos. Verity había caído muy bien a Caroline y las tres solían verse casi todas las semanas, a veces en Nampara o en casa de Caroline, en otras ocasiones salían y dejaban a Ross y Dwight al cuidado de Julia. Aunque en una ocasión sus parejas las habían seguido. Y entonces Demelza siempre tenía algo que hacer, y además ahora estaban organizando el bautismo de Julia.

Fue en la semana de la celebración que tuvieron la primera crisis. Comenzó temprano una mañana mientras Ross aún dormía a su lado. Demelza se despertó de repente con unas náuseas horribles que la hicieron correr al baño y devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Allí sentada sobre las frías cerámicas intentó recordar que había comido el día anterior pero su mente pronto giró en otro sentido y Demelza se encontró tratando de recordar cuando había sido su último período. No era posible. Ella estaba tomando pastillas anticonceptivas. Aunque, aunque la última semana de descanso se había olvidado de tomarlas hasta un par de días después… era posible entonces que… si, tenía un retraso de un par de semanas.

Demelza se volvió a meter sigilosamente en la cama, Ross seguía durmiendo pero ella no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo podría? Por debajo de las sábanas llevó su mano hacia su abdomen, era posible que en su vientre estuviera creciendo un hijo de Ross. La idea era abrumadora. Esa mañana camino al trabajo pasó por la farmacia y compró un test de embarazo y para cuando volvió a casa ya había confirmado lo que sospechaba. Estaba tan contenta, tendría otro bebé, otro hijo o hija de Ross y Julia un hermanito o hermanita. Su corazón que hasta entonces estaba repleto de amor por Julia y su esposo pareció agrandarse en cuestión de horas porque ella ya amaba a ese niño con toda su alma. Quizás fue por eso que bajó la guardia.

Demelza había decidido no decir nada a su esposo aún y esperar a que pasara el bautismo de la pequeña Julia para no quitarle ser el centro de atención. Ross volvió tarde ese día de la oficina y algo mal humorado aunque no dijo porqué. Cuando había problemas en los supermercados generalmente Ross se descargaba contándole todo a ella cuando llegaba, pero esa vez no dijo nada. Y ella estaba tan contenta que no le prestó atención a su mal humor y para cuando llegó la hora de cenar Ross ya se había contagiado de la alegría de su esposa y el calor de su hogar y cualquiera que fuera el motivo de su irritabilidad había quedado atrás.

Cuando apagaron las luces y subieron a la habitación la misma rutina de todas las noches comenzó como cualquier otro día, pero esa vez era distinto para Demelza, sabiendo lo que ese acto había creado, sabiendo lo que su amor había creado. Y entonces se le escapó. No había querido decirlo, en realidad había querido decírselo durante meses pero, aunque Ross siempre había sido más que cariñoso con ella, sabía que el no le podría decir lo mismo y entonces ella había callado. Para protegerse y para evitarle un momento incómodo a él también.

Ross estaba dentro de ella, dándose impulso con sus rodillas apoyadas en el colchón que ella había elegido hacía incontables meses, su cara junto a la de ella ocasionalmente besando su piel mientras su orgasmo comenzaba. Demelza rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas y con sus brazos abrazaba su espalda, dando besos y pequeños mordiscos en su hombro desnudo. Sentía sus paredes latir al borde del éxtasis y su corazón latía igual de fuerte también y entonces lo dijo. "Te amo" – fuerte y claro junto a su oído.

Nunca había pensado que diría él en respuesta. A veces soñaba que le diría 'yo también te amo', pero eso no ocurrió. Una oscura mirada pasó por su rostro y Ross gimió llegando al pico del clímax y un momento después estuvo fuera de ella, se dio la vuelta, apagó la luz y se cubrió con las sábanas. Y Demelza pareció quedar congelada adonde estaba, mirando el dosel de la cama, su brazos que hasta hace unos segundos sostenían lo que ella más amaba, vacíos. Toda la dicha esfumada.

Ross había tenido un día bastante particular también. Elizabeth le había enviado un par de mensajes, quería verlo. Geoffrey Charles había nacido hacía cuatro meses. El había ido a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Poldark unos días después, había ido a Trenwith sólo. Demelza no había vuelto a visitar su antigua casa familiar desde la boda, él no la había llevado a pesar que su tío Charles los había invitado en varias ocasiones, el nunca le había dicho y ella a su vez no parecía muy entusiasmada en visitar Trenwith. Aún cuando era muy amiga de Verity, no iban a su casa. Parecía que los dos querían evitar un incómodo encuentro entre su ex y su actual esposa, así que el había ido sólo esa vez y esa era la única vez que había visto a Elizabeth desde la boda. Ambos, ella y Francis, estaban tan contentos con la llegada de su primogénito que no le habían reprochado su comportamiento durante la boda. Una extraña punzada en el pecho de Ross al verlos junto a su pequeño niño. Ross no había querido pensar mucho en sus sentimientos de ese día. No eran celos, había concluído, era una herida que había estado abierta y sangrado la que pensó que nunca cicatrizaría, pero lo había hecho. Demelza la había cuidado y curado, pero la marca de la herida aún estaba allí, a flor de piel. El podía restarle importancia e ignorarla con Demelza y Julia llenando su vida, toda su atención era devota a ellas, y el se creía feliz de que estuvieran en su vida, su hija y esposa, pero ese día la herida volvió a inquietarlo. Elizabeth quería verlo y el sabía cuál era el motivo.

Bajo la perfecta fachada que aparentaba ser su matrimonio se ocultaba la realidad. Ross había escuchado rumores, su tío ya lo había llamado pidiéndole que lo ayudara. Francis se la pasaba de juerga, al parecer, ni su casamiento con Elizabeth ni el nacimiento de su hijo parecían importarle demasiado, y su mente divagaba hacia que querría ella decirle. ¿Le pediría que hablara con Francis, como su tío lo había hecho? ¿O le pediría ayuda con algo más? ¿Le diría que estaba arrepentida de haberse casado con Francis, que había cometido un error? Eso era lo que lo tuvo atormentado todo el día pero cuando llegó a casa la armonía familiar había hecho que lo olvidara. Hasta hace un momento cuando Demelza le había dicho por primera vez que lo amaba. Ross se giró lentamente en la cama para no despertarla. Ella dormía dándole la espalda, era su posición habitual, todas las noche casi dormida ella giraba su cuerpo para que él pasara su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y así dormir entrelazados, como si fueran uno sólo. Ella lo amaba, sus sentimientos hacia él le resultaban ahora obvios. Claro que lo amaba, ella había sacrificado todo por el, y más. Ella era quien llenaba sus días de besos y alegría, era quien arreglaba todo con sus caricias, quien había traído esperanza a su hogar y lo mantenía vivo. Hacía mucho que Ross se había dado cuenta lo indispensable que era Demelza en su vida. Ross observó el perfil de su rostro dibujado contra la tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, ella era preciosa. Hubo un tiempo en que el había pensado que Elizabeth era la mujer más hermosa que existía, pero no era así. No cuando Demelza estaba en su mundo también. Ella era hermosa por fuera y por dentro también, inteligente y dulce. El la adoraba, a él le encantaba tenerla en su vida, compartir su vida con ella. Ella suspiró en su sueño y se giró un poco más, dándole totalmente la espalda. Ross se maldijo por enésima vez desde que la había conocido, pues la había lastimado otra vez. Sabía que esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, ¡ni siquiera había sido una respuesta! Le había dado la espalda cuando su esposa, la madre de su hija, quien lo había traído de vuelta a la vida le había dicho que lo amaba. Era un maldito idiota.

Un sueño pesado lo había envuelto, sueños de su padre y los últimos momentos que pasaron juntos y una sensación de soledad desconocida pero que ahora comprendía. Recuerdos de su padre sólo en la vieja casa que durante unos cortos pero felices años había compartido con su madre. Cuando despertó la cama estaba vacía. Ross busco a Demelza en la pieza de Julia pero no la encontró, la voz de la niña venía de la planta baja. La encontró con Prudie.

"¿Y Demelza?" preguntó besando la cabeza de la niña.

"Ya se ha ido a trabajar."

"¿Tan temprano?" la vieja Prudie lo miró de costado.

"¿Te dijo algo?"

"¡¿Y a mí que me va a decir?! ¿Qué le dijo usted?"

"¿Yo? Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?"

Prudie sólo emitió un bufido y continuó preparando su desayuno.


	54. Chapter 54

PARTE 54

Demelza se había despertado temprano esa mañana y se levantó sin que Ross se diera cuenta. Al parecer en algún momento de la noche él se había dado vuelta en la cama, pues su mano estaba rodeando su cintura como era habitual. Pero Demelza no tenía ganas de hablar con él esa mañana, ni de aguardar a que se despertara y besara su cuello y hombro como lo hacía todos los días. Además, también dudaba que lo hiciera, no luego de lo que había pasado en la noche, no después de haberle dado la espalda de esa forma. Había tomado ropa del ropero y se había vestido sigilosamente en el baño del pasillo, había despertado a Prudie y pedido que se encargara de Julia y del desayuno de Ross y se había ido al trabajo en la camioneta. La sirvienta le había preguntado si le pasaba algo pero ella le dijo que todo estaba bien. La voz casi le temblaba al hablar. Qué tonta que había sido… ¿Cómo se le había escapado decirle que lo amaba? Tal vez creyó que después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que habían compartido juntos, de lo felices que ella creía que eran el habría comenzado a sentir lo que ella sentía por él, pero no era así. El la quería, la respetaba y le daba todo lo que ella y Julia necesitaban y por momentos, muchos momentos, ella podía creer que él la amaba, por como la miraba, cuando la besaba o acariciaba o le decía cosas al oído, si, ella tenía razones suficientes para creerlo. Pero no era así, su reacción lo había dejado claro. Debía hablar con él, la ansiedad en su pecho era demasiada y cuando dejó de vomitar en el pequeño baño del hogar en el que trabajaba le dieron permiso para salir temprano. Antes de arrancar la camioneta chequeó su teléfono. Tenía un par de mensajes de Ross un "¿Llegaste bien?" y otro unos minutos después "¿A qué hora sales? ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar o quieres venir a almorzar a la oficina?"

El otro mensaje era de Caroline, "Oh por Dios! ¿Que sabes de esto?" seguido por varios emojis con cara de asombro y un link que la llevó a la página de Cornwall Gossips.

La familia Poldark tiene una nueva oveja negra.

El titular estaba seguido por dos fotos en la que se lo veía claramente a Francis saliendo de un pub, de la mano con una mujer que no era Elizabeth, en la otra se los veía besándose, la joven con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, las manos de Francis apretándole el trasero. ¡Judas!

Ross había ido a trabajar en bicicleta, no era algo extraño. Demelza a veces lo llevaba en la camioneta y con la bici cargada atrás para volver cuando ella no lo iba a buscar por la tarde junto a Julia. Y ese día Ross pensó que, o bien que ella saldría del trabajo al mediodía e iría a la oficina o que en el peor caso, él la iría a buscar cuando finalizara su turno. Le había enviado un par de mensajes pero ella no le había contestado, tenían que hablar. Era la primera vez que su esposa se iba sin saludarlo por la mañana y Ross había extrañado el contacto de su piel al despertar. Era claro que estaba enojada con y él sabía muy bien porqué. Tenían que hablar, el tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Los minutos de esa mañana parecían ser eternos, Ross miraba el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de su oficina a cada momento, sus manecillas parecían no moverse. A media mañana vio que Demelza había leído sus mensajes pero un no le respondía "¿Sales a la hora de siempre? Estaré allí esperándote cuando salgas" Le escribió de nuevo, pero otra vez Demelza no lo leyó.

"¿Ross? Tienes visitas." Rosina, su secretaria, dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta. El estaba distraído, pensando en su esposa y en cuán enfadada estaría con él, en que le diría cuando la viera. Se había olvidado por completo de los mensajes de Elizabeth hasta que ella estuvo parada frente a él en su oficina.

"¿Elizabeth?" Dijo sorprendido y se puso de pie para recibirla.

"¡Oh Ross!" dijo ella al verlo y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, evidentemente afligida. Ross vio por sobre el hombro de su ex como Rosina los miraba a su vez que cerraba la puerta que precavidamente dejo entreabierta. Ross tenía sus manos en el aire, era ella quien lo abrazaba. Cuidadosamente le tomó las muñecas, las desenganchó de su cuello y se alejó dando un paso atrás. Con una amable sonrisa le señaló la silla para que tomara asiento.

"Ross, discúlpame." Elizabeth se pasó los dedos por debajo de sus ojos, pero ninguna lágrima había caído, el rímel que usaba estaba impecable.

El se sentó también, dejando el escritorio de por medio volvió a mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared. No tenía mucho tiempo para perder si tenía que pedalear para llegar al trabajo de Demelza. "No tienes porque disculparte" – le dijo distraído.

"Oh Ross, no sé que es lo que voy a hacer. ¿Charles te dijo lo de Francis? Es un escándalo, todo el mundo está hablando de eso… No sé… no sé que hacer, todo ha sido un gran error. Francis no es el hombre que pensé que era."

Ross la escuchaba pero en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado. ¿Qué había sido un error? Pues no se mentiría y pretendería que no le daba cierta satisfacción que esto sucediera. A veces en el habitaba un hombre perverso que podía sentir cierto placer en la venganza, aún cuando lastimara otras personas. A él también lo habían lastimado.

"Quizás deberías haberlo conocido mejor antes de casarte con el."

"Sabes que tenía que casarme con él, Ross. Tú lo sabes. No había otra solución."

"¿Solución para qué?"

"Pues estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hijo ¿Qué hubiera dicho la gente?"

"¿Qué importaba lo que hubieran dicho? Suficiente ya habían dado que hablar. Y un hijo no es un problema que haya que resolver, podrían haber esperado un tiempo…"

"Ross, no tienes idea de lo que es tener un hijo, las responsabilidades que eso conlleva…"

"Si lo sé, yo también tengo una hija."

"No es lo mismo Ross. Esa niña no es realmente tu hija…"

Ross la miró furioso, no podía entender que hacía ella allí, que quería de él. Volvió mirar de nuevo el reloj, lo mejor sería salir en ese instante y esperar allí. Quizás Demelza podría salir antes.

"Julia es mi hija en todos los sentidos… Pero no estás aquí para hablar de ella ni yo quiero hablar de ella contigo. ¿Ha qué has venido?"

"Ross, por supuesto, discúlpame no quise decir… Ross, necesito que me ayudes." Elizabeth se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio acercándose a él. – "Todo ha sido un error… lo que hice, lo que te hice. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, no lo haría de nuevo…"

Ross también se puso de pie pero no por lo que ella decía si no porque de afuera escuchaba voces, la voz de Rosina y también la de su esposa. Demelza no hizo más que empujar lentamente la puerta que no estaba del todo cerrada y entonces los vio. Parados frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro.

Lo que fuera que iba a decirle se quedó atragantado en su garganta al verlos. Qué estúpida había sido al creer que el podría amarla cuando su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más. Lo sabía en el momento que se casaron pero en todos esos últimos meses de dicha y felicidad familiar lo había olvidado. El tiempo pareció estar suspendido y los tres parecieron mirarse una eternidad, los ojos de Demelza delatando su dolor. Casi en cámara lenta se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir.

La oficina de Ross estaba en el primer piso de uno de los supermercados más grandes y con prisa bajó las escaleras, escuchó que Ross la llamaba pero no se detuvo.

"¡Demelza!" exclamó él cuando ella salió y fue tras ella, pero Elizabeth lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

"Ross… aún no hemos terminado de hablar." Ross liberó su brazo bruscamente y fue tras su esposa otra vez.

"¡Demelza!" Ese segundo que se había demorado había permitido que Demelza se adelantara y lograra llegar a la camioneta. Con dedos temblorosos logró ponerla en marcha, cuando arrancó Ross salía del local y alcanzó a golpear la ventanilla del acompañante pero ella no se detuvo. Ross quedó parado en medio de la calle observando cómo se iba. Miró alrededor, no había ningún taxi a la vista, con la bicicleta tardaría demasiado. Volvió adentro a buscar su billetera y el celular, Rosina ya estaba con el tubo en la oreja solicitando un auto. Ross entró a su oficina de nuevo a buscar sus cosas, Elizabeth aún estaba allí y lo miraba resentida.

"Lo siento Elizabeth, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Cualquier problema que tengas con Francis deberás arreglarlo con él. Si cometiste un error o no antes, eso queda en tu consciencia. Por mi parte te lo agradezco." Dijo sin más y se fue.

"El taxi ya está en camino."

Ross murmuró las gracias a su secretaria mientras pasaba con prisa a su lado y mientras esperaba en la puerta por el auto le envío varios mensajes a Demelza.

Mientras manejaba por las angostas calles su teléfono sonaba dentro de su cartera. Las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus mejillas de la impotencia. ¡Qué estúpida! Se reprochaba una y otra vez. Su imaginación creando mentiras sobre Ross y Elizabeth, haciéndole pensar en que ellos habían estado juntos todo este tiempo, viéndose a escondidas. Su voz más racional diciéndole que eso era imposible, su marido no había faltado a su cama ni una noche, no habría tenido tiempo, y él no haría algo así, no le mentiría. Pero eso no quitaba lo que estaba claro, él no la amaba, él amaba a Elizabeth, siempre lo haría. Y ahora que su matrimonio con Francis estaba en peligro seguramente habría vuelto a reclamar lo que era suyo, a decirle a Ross que se había equivocado al dejarlo. ¿Y qué haría él? Su teléfono seguía sonando.

Cuando el taxi en el que Ross iba dobló por fin por la calle que se desviaba de la ruta y llevaba a su casa suspiró aliviado. Allí, frente a la entrada de Nampara estaba aparcada su camioneta azul. Ross pagó y se bajó rápidamente pero cuando entró a su casa sólo encontró a Julia en el piso sobre la alfombra con sus juguetes. Prudie preparaba la comida sobre la mesa.

"¿Y Demelza?"

"No sé, aquí no ha entrao."

Ross volvió a salir, el aire frío helaba su piel. Y no sólo el frío. Miro un momento alrededor en los campos pero no había nadie así que se dirigió a la costa. Desde arriba del acantilado la vio, caminando lentamente sobre la húmeda arena de la playa. Se había quitado las zapatillas, el agua helada hacía doler sus pies, pero Demelza prefería ese dolor al que sentía en su pecho.

"¡Demelza!" lo escuchó que la llamaba. Ross ya había llegado. Mientras conducía había decidido volver a Nampara, no tenía sentido prolongar esa agonía. Ella siguió caminando un poco más sin contestarle y aprovechó para secarse las últimas lágrimas que habían caído. "Demelza…" su voz sonaba mucho más cerca. Ross había corrido tras ella sobre la playa. Cuando estuvo a su lado estiró sus brazos y se puso delante bloqueando su camino, sus dedos apenas tocándola. Estaba muy pálida, hacía mucho frío para que estuviera descalza en el agua, lo único que tenía color era la punta de su nariz que estaba roja como sus alborotados cabellos que volaban al viento en sobre cabeza, y sus ojos que también estaban colorados, de llorar supuso él, aunque no había lágrimas en sus mejillas ahora.

Demelza intentó fingir una sonrisa despreocupada.

"He estado intentando comunicarme contigo toda la mañana, responde los malditos mensajes…"

"Lo siento, Ross. Siento haberte interrumpido, no sabía que estabas con Elizabeth. ¿Se va a separar?" Dijo, aún intentando parecer tranquila aunque su nerviosa voz la traicionaba y el rápido latir de su corazón que parecía que en cualquier momento escaparía de su pecho.

"¿Qué?... no tengo idea. Escucha, acerca de lo que…"

"Debe estar muy angustiada. Después de esa gran boda, yo no sé qué haría en su lugar. Separarme probablemente. ¿Te pidió ayuda?"

"Olvídate de Elizabeth. Demelza, debemos hablar acerca de lo que pasó anoche, de lo que me dijiste…"

Ella lo miró fijamente, podía ver el reflejo del mar en sus ojos color de avellanas. Su pelo negro como el azabache también se desparramaba por el viento. El había apoyado sus manos en sus brazos, tomándola por los codos. Demelza tomó aire y su cuerpo tembló cuando trató de hablar despreocupadamente: "¡Ah!, eso. Olvídalo, haz de cuenta que no te dije nada." Ella vio el fuego en su rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron. Ross la aferró aún más fuerte por los brazos y aprovechó su agarre para acercarla y estrellar su boca contra la suya. Sus labios estaban helados, los de él hervían. Demelza no respondió al beso al principio, era él quién la besaba, sus brazos caían abatidos a los costados de su cuerpo mientras él intentaba coaccionar sus labios para que se movieran junto a los suyos. La marea estaba creciendo y una ola de agua congelada alcanzó sus pies, Demelza dio un suspiro contra los bordes de su boca y su cuerpo se dio por vencido. Lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza de su campera y sus labios respondieron al llamado de sus besos. Ross apoyó su frente contra la suya luego de secar sus lágrimas con sus dedos, sus manos sosteniéndola pegada a él, las de ella rodeaban su cintura. "Repite lo que me dijiste anoche", susurró en su frente. Demelza miraba la arena que cubría sus pies blancos.

"No. No importa."

"¿Cómo que no importa?"

"No… yo no quise decirlo. Se me escapó."

Ross, algo herido, puso un dedo bajo su mentón y levantó su cabeza "¿O sea que no me amas?"

Demelza dio un paso atrás. "¡O sea que no importa lo que yo sienta! Tú la amas a ella, siempre lo has hecho. Me confundí, pensé en que todos estos meses tú… Mira, yo sé el motivo por el cual nos casamos y siempre te estaré agradecida, pero si ahora ella quiere volver contigo y tú quieres estar con ella, no tienes ninguna obligación para conmigo…"

"Shhh… Demelza, ¿Qué tonterías dices?" Ross intentó abrazarla de nuevo, pero ella volvió a alejarse varios pasos. Las lágrimas caían a unirse con la salada agua del océano. No eran tonterías, pensó ella y lo miró con recelo. El seguía sus pasos sobre la arena. – "¿Quieres leer tus mensajes?" dijo exasperado.

"¿Qué?"

"Los mensajes de tu teléfono, hazme el favor de leerlos."

Ross observó como ella, sin entender lo que él pretendía, sacó lentamente su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La vio desbloquear la pantalla y con el dedo tembloroso buscar su chat.  
Luego del último mensaje que ella había leído había varios más, el primero, escrito antes de que ella se apareciera en su oficina, decía "¿Sales a la hora de siempre? Estaré allí esperándote cuando salgas", luego había dos llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes más.

Ross: Demelza, frena la camioneta y atiende el teléfono.

Ross: Estoy yendo en un taxi detrás de ti, para y espérame.

Ross: ¿Estás yendo para casa? Demelza…

Ross: Siento mucho lo de anoche

Ross: Yo también te amo

Ross: Te amo, Demelza

Ross: Cariño, te amo. TE AMO!

Ross: !

Demelza levantó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono. La figura de Ross estaba recortada sobre el mar de Cornwall, sus cabellos revueltos, tenía los pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas, las zapatillas empapadas. Su cuerpo tiritó de nuevo cuando él se acercó, tomó sus manos y las apoyó contra su pecho.

"No amo a Elizabeth, ya no. Ella no importa, lo único que me importa eres tú y Julia… pero incluso quiero que dejes de pensar en ella por un momento, porque lo que yo siento por ti, por ti Demelza, va más allá del motivo por el que nos casamos… Te amo. Te amo, cariño. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no haberme dado cuenta. Creo que te quise desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, cuando abrí los ojos después del accidente… te creí un ángel. Y de verdad lo eres. Perdóname por como reaccioné anoche, me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero claro que yo también te amo, Demelza. Mi dulce y querida esposa, Demelza…"

Su corazón, que no había dejado de palpitar rápido durante toda la mañana, latía ahora con toda su fuerzas por él. Siempre por él. Ella acercó sus labios y se dejó besar dulcemente, él la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella también lo abrazaba por los hombros, sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo.

"Yo también te amo, mi testarudo esposo, Ross…" dijo contra sus labios mientras el sonreía y ella lo besaba de nuevo. Luego de repente la levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

"¿Adónde dejaste tus zapatillas?" dijo riendo, ella le señaló una roca cerca de la bajada a la playa y hacia allí la llevó besando sus mejillas y su cabeza a cada paso que daba. Cuando la bajó de vuelta a la arena Ross le dio otro sonoro beso y cuando terminaba de atarse las zapatillas Demelza volvió a sacar su celular y escribió un mensaje. Inmediatamente un ruido provino del interior de la campera de Ross, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras el abría la pantalla de su teléfono.

Demelza: Yo también te amo, Julia te ama y creo que el hijo que estoy esperando te amará también 3

* * *

NA: Ante todo y como siempre, gracias por leer esta historia y por dejar comentarios en todos los capítulos. Me encantó escribir esta fic sabiendo que la esperaban cada día, es la primera vez que me pasa con una historia en español y eso me incentivó a escribir todos los días y a hacerla más larga de lo que tenía pensado en un principio.  
Este es el final, aunque cómo ya me lo dijeron, quizás sea el final por ahora. ¿Quién sabe? Yo tambien creo que los Romelzas podrían seguir descubriendo su vida juntos. Pero por ahora hasta aquí llegamos, me tengo que empezar a preparar para el BFI (¡avisenme si alguien más va!), y despues estoy decidida a terminar The Affair, que es la otra fic que estaba escribiendo y dejé colgada por escribir esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! ;)


End file.
